


Collared Colours

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blood and Violence, Blowjobs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom!Bruce, Dom!Diana, Dom/sub, F/M, Fighting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Grief, Kneeling, M/M, Masterbation, Mentions and descriptions of submisive abuse, Mommy Kink, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PTSD, Pet Names, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sub!Barry, Suit Kink, Tattoo Marking, Voyeurism, chain kink, handjobs, petting, rape/non con, sub!alfred, threesome f/m/m, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy is the only rich dominant male in Gotham that doesn’t own a sub. His feelings for Alfred and job as Batman has never given him time to settle into the role. When a new law passes that he agreed to, about uncollared submissives in Gotham, he realises his ignorance hits too close to home for his liking when Jim Gordon throws a document in front of him that has questions flying everywhere. ALFRED.J.PENNYWORTH: SUBMISSIVEHis loyal Butler had escaped his documents for more than twenty years and officially branded FERAL by the GCPD, Bruce must reason with the man to keep him from the cell block.





	1. QUESTIONS

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write a sub/dom fic featuring Barry/Diana? Perhaps with sub!Alfred. I loved the angst in Soul in the fault lines so something like that would be great! I know this is deffo a mix-up but I feel you like this challenge.

 

Waking up next to another woman, whose name he couldn’t remember wasn’t new to Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy. 

 

After two bottles of wine, a viagra and his well-used box of toys he could see why his room looked like a bomb had hit it. 

 

Holding off from sex for a whole month was always a bad idea, the build-up would end up with him walking into one of the five prestigious strip clubs in Gotham buying himself a submissive, taking her home and fucking her until she was unconscious just to satisfy himself just a little. 

 

But even as he cleared the room, nudged her out of the bed and paid for her taxi before he knew Alfred would be awake he still felt that ache in his loins, something he’d never managed to feed even with three women in his bed or Richard when the Robin first wanted to explore his submissive side.

 

He wanted more of a challenge. 

 

Throwing hundreds at scantily clad women in bars or private booths in clubs were no longer enough, he was starting to find a reason to settle down as he got older. He wanted a live in sub, not ones who come and go. 

 

He’d barely been in the office a few hours when his phone rang. Jim hadn’t phoned Bruce in years on the mobile, they barely contacted each other at all these days apart from the rooftop conversations and the rouge warrant for a new criminal. 

 

“Bruce?”

 

“Jim, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing too serious I promise, I wouldn’t phone you on an insecure line, no this, is er, it's a bit personal Bruce, just arrived this morning, it’s to do with that new bill the council signed on Monday, the submissive's bill...you remember it?”

 

Bruce paused in thought. “The uncollared ones?”

 

“That’s it! It’s just somethings come up and I didn’t know if you were aware of it, I won’t say over the phone just in case but can you meet me?”

 

Bruce sat up straighter in his chair and frowned. “Sure, where?”

 

Sat in a booth at the far end of one of the cops favourite cafe just out of the city, Bruce began to wonder why Jim would be concerned about the bill.

 

There were tons of uncollared submissives roaming about Gotham. Many of them pregnant and the strains on the hospital recently had been expensive to the point where Bruce had found his own people complaining about the amount of paperwork Wayne Enterprises were getting in the health department. 

 

Bruce had never agreed to the old laws about how submissives were treated. The abuse wasn’t tolerated. But they couldn’t have submissives roaming about like stray cats when a lot of dominates had started strip clubs and sex rings from it all.  The idea of children being bought and sold as slaves really pissed him off. Therefore the collaring laws were needed, subs had to be registered to keep track of health issues, owner's, needs. 

 

Submissive who were uncollared had to have an escort or parent for their care, if they were solo and uncollared, they would be listed as ‘Feral’ and they would be taken into care or at least off the streets until someone could sign papers for them. 

 

Bruce didn’t see why this mattered. 

 

Though he guessed this didn’t affect him.

 

When Jim turned up he took the coffee gratefully before looking about and then sliding a folder over to Bruce. 

 

“You need to read that...it landed on my desk this morning after I asked for every member of Gotham’s birth records to be double checked” 

 

“You never mentioned this before…” Bruce frowned opening the folder. 

 

“That’s because this person wasn’t born in Gotham, Bruce” 

 

Bruce glanced down at the profile and felt his jaw fall open. 

 

**NAME:  ALFRED J T PENNYWORTH**

**BIRTH:** BRITISH

**DYNAMIC:** SUBMISSIVE

 

“This must be wrong?” Bruce spluttered trying to envision the mild-mannered butler as a sub.

 

Jim shook his head. “This isn't wrong, it's the right one…” He leant over and turned the paper showing the faked document below. “Alfred’s been hiding since he joined the Army” 

“Someone, I’m assuming himself or one of his brothers had his documents changed the year before he applied for the Marines, he’s been viewed as a dominant for over thirty years” 

 

Bruce blinked and closed the folder staring down at his hand in shock and concern. Alfred was uncollared. 

 

Shit. 

 

“I wanted to tell you this before his file made it to the table, Alfred is a friend to us both, I don’t wish to see him being pushed into the back of a police car for this...you need to do something Bruce, you need to reason with him or else your new law will put Alfred in the cell blocks with half the criminals you toss in!” Jim hissed clearly not a fan himself of the new law. 

 

“Dad must have known…”

 

Jim looked confused. “My dad and Alfred had a secret, still have it...after Alfred saved my dad in the war, my dad made Alfred a promise for a better life, he must have promised to hide Alfred...why else would he run across the world from his home?”

 

Jim shrugged. “He’s a parent, he has a daughter in Seoul...disappeared when she was only two years of age, I have a feeling the women he was with might have tried to collar him”

 

“But what about before that?” Bruce asked knowing that from Alfred’s stories he doubted the man’s parents would not have tried to arrange him a marriage. 

 

“He slipped his papers when he joined the Army, submissives are rarely accepted and by using the fake ones, anyone who questioned his ties would find him protected by the forces books” Jim offered with a sigh. “He’s been lucky that he hasn’t been found until now”

 

“What am I supposed to do, Alfred isn’t about to take this lying down Jim” Bruce growled leaning back in the chair and huffing. 

 

“I don’t expect him to, but he needs to be reasoned with...you don’t own a submissive Bruce and Alfred has been in your employment ever since he left the army...we can cover the old tracks, leave the past as it is, but right here, we need to give the masses a number and Alfred’s name must not be on that list” 

 

Jim finished his coffee as Bruce reached for his phone. “What are you suggesting Jim?”

 

“I'm suggesting Bruce Wayne...you collar our good old Alf, not for just his sake but your own”

 

* * *

 

If Bruce knew anything it was that Alfred was a fighter. 

 

As he drove back to the lake house he began to plan how to approach what was in the manila folder on the seat next to him. 

 

Jim had promised to keep Alfred’s true dynamic silent, for now, he was hoping the Butler would concede to take Bruce’s collar for the appearances so the GCPD could issue their numbers and sit back and deal with those who truly needed to be brought in. 

 

The problem was, Alfred was listed as high risk. He was officially FERAL. 

 

He’d been uncollared since he was eighteen and already a father. He’d been living without proper healthcare checks and possibly at risk from the slave traders. Though Bruce wasn’t too worried, with Alfred’s age taken into account he doubted kidnappers would even attempt to take him. 

 

But if Alfred fought against the law, Bruce would be helpless to stop Jim arresting him until a judge gave Bruce any legal rights to be Alfred’s official escort and with the amount of subs to deal with, he could be detained for months. 

 

Feral. He shuddered. 

 

At first he’d associated the word with the females, carrying unwanted babies, but now it was linked to Alfred, it made him realise, he was uncared for in his needs, he’d be violent and untrusting, even desperate perhaps and when he’d been so careful to hide, there was a good chance he had a long list of partners. 

 

Bruce must have sat in his car for over ten minutes parked outside the house trying to disassociate the man from the word. Alfred had never hurt him, he was the kindest and most mild-mannered man he’d ever known, helpful, loyal and...bloody hell. 

 

A dominant wouldn't just become a servant. Alfred had been playing his sub in a non-sexual sense for years and he’d not even noticed. It was staring him right in the face and he’d never questioned Alfred’s loyalty, his care, his submission. He’d never even punished Bruce when he was a boy, for goodness sake Bruce had stolen at a car at sixteen and Alfred had merely bailed him from the cells. Never shouting or grounding him. Yes, he got a speech about it but it wasn’t a punishment. 

 

He felt dread ice over his shoulders as he entered the house to see the man in question mopping the floor. 

 

His eyes dropped straight to the man’s neck. High collared shirt, always wore a tie. The collar was skin tight, barely half a centimetre between the fabric and his throat. High enough to cover a collar, or feel like one. 

 

His heart sunk. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

He didn’t mean to start with that, it just fell from his lips as he began to panic. He couldn’t let Alfred be taken away, he needed him. He loved him. 

 

He’d loved Alfred for years but with such a fine line between father and son, he always felt embarrassed to voice himself. 

 

Alfred paused in his work and frowned. His eye landed on the folder Bruce was carrying and set the mop aside. “I have no idea what you're talking about Master Wayne”

 

Master. 

 

Alfred always said it. Had said it since he was a boy. Bruce knew that the term was used to address the children of a family in England. But now it held another meaning...especially when Alfred was no longer officially an employee, he hadn’t been for years. Bruce just handed him a bank account connected to the main one on his forty-eighth birthday and told him he could stay or leave with the money. 

 

He’d said they were family, that Alfred meant too much to him to be seen as below him. 

 

Of course, Alfred had stayed. He’d stayed because he had nowhere to run to, why should he leave where he was needed and safe. 

 

Bruce gulped and set down the folder on the kitchen table shrugging out of his coat letting the older male take it to hang it up. 

 

“Jim phoned me while I was at work, he wanted to talk about the new bill”

 

Alfred paused thinking and then nodded as he recalled the one that was still being talked about on the news.

 

“The Submissive's Bill” He announced smoothly and Bruce wasn’t surprised to see no reaction on the man’s face. 

 

“Alfred…”

 

The Butler stopped again as he made for the coffee filter and turned confused. 

 

“Please tell me, that if I ask you this, you won’t run” 

 

Now Alfred looked worried stepping back around the counter to take the seat beside Bruce in front of the file. “What on earth are you on about?”

 

Bruce just nudged the file closer and Alfred opened it up. 

 

If there hadn’t been a reaction on his face before, there was now and it read fear. 

 

Bruce watched him silently as he read the pages, each one etching a new line of worry and concern onto his face. 

 

“Alfred…”

 

Very slowly the older looked up from the last page and Bruce could see it in his eyes now, pure unadulterated panic. He was looking at Bruce as if he was about to be eaten by a lion, perhaps he was Bruce thought, perhaps that’s what people meant when they said Dom’s were like animals. 

 

Carefully Alfred shut the file and Bruce could now see the butler was breathing heavier, eye’s searching the table, the room, anywhere but his face. 

 

“Why didn’t Jim come with you if he knows?” Alfred asked voice wavering and Bruce jumped to his feet making the butler actually flinch. 

 

“Because I wouldn’t let him! There is no way on this godforsaken planet Alfred I’m letting them take you, we want to know Alfred...we need to know why you're hiding this, he told me as your friend, were trying to protect you, but because of this new law, if...if you're not collared your name will be on the sheets of submissives they need to detaint...your easy access, they’d come for you first”

 

Alfred moved then, he slipped from the table and made past Bruce for the stairs, but Bruce was quicker, grasping the man's arm perhaps a little too roughly he yanked him back, he never saw the punch coming before he was hitting the floor in shock hand on his face as Alfred stood there surprised in himself rubbing his arm.

 

If it had been anyone else, Alfred would have been on his knees pulling him up seeing to the damage, but right now he stood there with tears in his eyes in utter panic, somewhere between lost and scared. 

 

No, maybe just scared. Because as he turned to leave again he stopped and turned back moving over to Bruce on the floor to pull away the hand he was clutching to his face. 

 

“I swear I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry” 

 

But Bruce wasn’t mad or upset, surprised sure but he’d known Alfred would take this badly and even though he did not promise not to run off, he’d attempted and changed his mind. 

 

The bruise was already showing and the butler winced helping Bruce up on the wet floor. Sitting on the sofa, coffee made and an ice pack on Bruce’s jaw. The younger tried to start his questions again. 

 

“Your documents were changed before you joined the Marines?

 

Alfred nodded. “My brother changed them, he was trying to save me from our father”

 

Bruce frowned. Jarvis Pennyworth was just as nice as Alfred as far as his stories went but he could see why Alfred would run when a ‘proper’ man had a submissive son underhand, in the butler’s youth, subs were sold into marriages. 

 

“You’d been set up?” He asked removing the ice pack from his jaw and touching at the sore skin. 

 

“He wanted to sell my leash to a neighbour, their daughter was dominant, she was smitten with me alas I was not interested what so ever in her, my brother was making a break to join the army and I begged him to help me get away, he changed my documents and we lied to our father that I’d passed the training with such flying colours they’d given me a job opportunity. Seeing both his sons go into the forces upset him I think but he didn't argue, mother wouldn’t let him” Alfred sighed and reached across to examine the bruise. 

 

Bruce leant into his touch and Alfred pulled his hand back shyly. 

 

“I’m not asking you to find someone Alfred, I’m not asking you to take the life someone of your dynamic should have had, but unless Jim finds a collar on you in the next month, I’m powerless to stop them taking you…” Bruce sounded truly hurt by this admission and growled at himself. 

 

“If I’d have known this bill would cause so much trouble I’d have never agreed to it”

 

“They why the hell did you? You know there are a lot of abusive dominants out there Bruce, not one raised like you, I’ve seen young boys killed by their owners, scarred for life and treated like pets, what on earth possessed you to think this bill would be helpful?” Alfred snapped and the fear was evident in his tone. 

 

Bruce had the decency to look guilty. “The numbers of abandoned children were getting out of hand Alfred, there are too many uncollared female subs on the loose and our healthcare is struggling to cope with it all, Wayne Enterprises has seen more than a twenty percent increase in our medical department this year alone just to deal with all the orphans and single mothers, I was getting fed up with thinking about all the kids that were being abandoned by dominants that used and abused them, I never suspected it would link to males as well” He admitted running a hand over his face. 

 

“I can agree with you on that aspect Master Wayne, but I’m certainly not happy to find you’ve now hooked me in with those people” Alfred sighed. 

 

Bruce shook his head. “You're not Alfred, that’s our problem, you’ve done nothing to warrant needing to be taken into care, the Bill is far too vague but we can’t change it for six months, collaring you to me was the only suggestion we could come up with” 

  
  


Alfred shot up from the sofa and stormed across the room like the distance made him safer. 

 

“Why do you think I need one? Can’t you just tell them you do own me? I’ve worked for your family for years, wouldn’t a contract be enough?” Alfred asked pushing for another option. 

 

Bruce stood himself and shook his head once more. “A judge needs to see the collar, he needs to see the legal warrants of it’s make, you wearing it and my legal signature on your papers to say you are mine, then we get the agents coming round they check on you, making sure your being cared for properly” 

 

“Early days huh?” Alfred half smirk was filled with bitterness and Bruce frowned. 

 

The younger was silent or moment as he tried to decipher what that meant. Sure the agent only came once a few weeks after the official claiming but what did Alfred mean by early days, the look in his eyes made Bruce wary that the man was holding out on the story. 

 

“Alfred...if your father never signed you off, what about Seoul...what about Julia’s mother, you never told me about her?”

 

The butler gulped and pressed himself closer to the lit fireplace. “She knew I was submissive after a few weeks of us dating, she was a rare one, she could go either way being dominant or submissive, but it depended on power, when she fell pregnant everything changed, she stopped being gentle, she started demanding I accompany her to her gala’s, making me kneel, started treating me like a pet more than a man and when she started trying me out with her collar, I ran…” He looked haunted by that decision and Bruce felt slightly guilty for dragging it up. 

 

“I tried to stay...I didn't want to abandon my daughter Bruce, she was beautiful, but I couldn’t...I couldn’t live known that one day her mother might cripple me, abandon me, throw me aside if she found someone better” 

 

“I’d never do that to you Alfred” 

 

Alfred turned with a glare as the words fell from Bruce’s lips. 

 

“You don’t trust me?” He breathed slightly surprised as Alfred snarled and turned away again. 

 

“Don’t take it personally Master Wayne, I trust no man, no dominant, I haven’t since your father took me in” Alfred snorted as if the question had been funny.

 

“So dad was protecting you?” Bruce asked stepping closer eager to get to the problem, to solve it and sort this mess. 

 

“A little, after I saved him he told me about your mother back home, said he owed me a better life than to die on the field because people wouldn’t treat me properly...he faked a document to say he’d collared me and kept it aside just incase anyone should ever find out I was submissive, but then he married your mother, collared her, had you...life went on unquestioned, then they died and I had to cover my own tracks as I pulled the strings to keep you and house afloat” 

 

Bruce couldn’t remember too much about those early years, Alfred had handled mostly all the business side of things, he’d sorted the funerals, the bills, the food, school, assigned a CEO to make the negotiations for the company while Bruce was too young to understand it all. 

 

He owned him a lot, he owed him the freedom to be himself. 

 

“So...he just kept you?”

 

Alfred pulled a face somewhere between dismissal and hate. “Again, it depended on the circumstances, he knew I had needs, although he never asked, never had permission, just made the point that while I was under his name he had control of me however he liked”

 

Bruce gawped. “Please tell me he didn’t-”

 

“Rape me? Plenty of times...mostly because I was a stubborn fool, I just hated the idea of being used...he wasn’t exactly careful or kind in any way or at anytime but I wouldn’t go running to a lawyer, to be honest, I guess it had been in some darker sense, for my own good” Alfred sighed finally coming away from the fireplace and staring at the floor not sure what else to say. 

 

“How-how long do we have before Jim needs to see that collar?” He asked so quietly Bruce wanted to just hold him and never let go. 

 

“Six weeks…we can get one made earlier and just throw some story that I don’t make you wear it in the house...you'd only have to wear it the once to please the judge, then maybe if your going out where someone might notice it’s missing at least, but I’m not going to enforce it Alfred, I swear, I’m not my dad, I have never been, I know...I know this sounds messed up but I’m almost your son, I know better than to treat you like that” Bruce tried praying he could bargain this out like he did with most things. 

 

Alfred sighed and looked towards the mop and bucket he’d abandoned. “I’ve never needed much else but you Bruce, as long as I have work to do, I have nothing to need of you” 

 

His voice was as sharp as glass and it stuck between Bruce’s ribs with clear intent, a sign of ‘Hands Off’. 

 

Bruce hoped the heartbreak hadn’t made itself obvious but when he saw the confusion in Alfred’s eyes he realised it must have been written all over his face. 

 

“Bruce?”

 

“It’s nothing, just think about it okay, we have time...we can sort this Alfred I promise” 

 

With that, he turned for the stairs himself and rushed down into the cave away from the rejection he’d just been hit with. It had hurt more than the punch Alfred had thrown and Bruce wanted to scream into his face about everything he felt. But right now, they both needed space.


	2. ANSWERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce invites Diana and Barry for dinner to explain to Alfred what Bruce is trying to convey. When Bruce screws up unable to cope with his emotions can he reconcile with his butler and earn Alfred's agreement or will the GCPD have no choice but to arrest him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MxM mutual masturbation in this chapter. Mentions of abuse and fighting as well.

Alfred had been working over time that night, it was closing on 2am before Bruce saw the light in the cave go off. He wasn’t surprised when he padded to the bathroom at almost 4am to see the butler’s boots propped on the end of the sofa, some nights he worked so late he slept in the house as so to jump back into action when his watch alarm went off. 

 

But as he was leaving the bathroom he heard someone call out ‘No’, looking over to the sofa he found Alfred shaking and visibly sweating as he dreamt. Snapping on the light Bruce rushed to grab the towel and bucket he kept in the bathroom for the times when Alfred’s PTSD kicked in. 

 

He was sure to god this happened more often than the butler let on. But in now living across the yard in his trailer Bruce wouldn’t know whether he was having nightmares or not. 

 

Living with nightmares wasn't new to Bruce, he still had them now and he knew exactly how awful the feeling went. The dreams were reminiscent of some of the tragic events the pair had been through. 

 

“Alfred?” He reached out carefully shaking the older, hoping to snap him from the dream before it took hold. One of the last times Bruce had pulled Alfred from these nightmares he’d been pinned to the floor with a gun to his head. He’d banned Alfred from keeping one nearby ever since. 

 

“Get...off. Tom, no!” 

 

Bruce froze. He couldn’t be dreaming about his father, right? The idea that his father’s actions haunted the butler made him feel physically sick and he wondered just how badly Thomas had shaken Alfred into such a violent protest against his dynamic. 

 

“Alfred, wake up. Alfred!” He was panicking as the dream continued, as the butler reached for his hand, pushing it away and trying to turn away. Not wishing to be punched let alone kicked, Bruce climbed up on the sofa holding the older’s arms aside carefully to prevent him lashing out as he continued to try and talk him awake. 

 

The combination of restraint and tone of voice must have worked in some sense because Alfred’s eyes snapped open, his usually calm molton brown eyes bloodshot and wide in panic as he blinked in the light. He struggled for a moment, not quite recognizing Bruce until the younger sat up letting him go but keeping a careful eye for wild throws. 

 

Alfred eyed him warily, panting heavily, trying to gain his breath back as he sat up himself. 

 

“It’s just me, Alfred, it’s okay, you were dreaming...it was just a dream.” Bruce tried to offer gently but his own voice was laced with worry and concern. 

 

Alfred looked from the blanket to the clock, to Bruce and swallowed heavily as he took in the room. “W-Why were you on top of me?!”

 

Bruce blinked at the question and stood from the sofa. “I was just... holding you down, didn't fancy getting punched again...you know…” He grinned sheepishly not really wanting to try lying. 

 

Shoving the blanket to the floor Alfred folded himself over his knees, trying to calm himself but with little luck. Bruce managed to push the bucket between his legs before Alfred was choking and throwing up. 

 

Bruce eventually sat back down next to him to rub at his back when the initial shock passed.  “You said Tom? You were dreaming about dad?”

 

Sitting back and running a hand down his face Alfred nodded. “It...it was nothing, I’m alright”

 

Bruce frowned. “The hell you are...I know you don’t want me to think badly on my dad but I’m not going to sit here and pretend he hasn’t hurt you Alfred” 

 

The butler sighed and stood looking to his watch. He was shaking badly and Bruce hated himself for being able to get him to talk. “Alf please, you made me talk about my nightmares, hell you even made me drag up the better ones that had you changing my sheets. Why is it too much to tell me what he did?”

 

The butler glanced at him remorsefully before turning for the kitchen. Bruce remained quiet while Alfred pottered about making tea, not another word was said until Alfred finally came back to sit on the sofa and placed a mug in front of Bruce. 

 

“Your father never wanted anyone to know about our agreement...especially not your mother” 

 

Bruce sipped at the tea and settled himself down to simply listen. “He sent her out or ordered me down into his study at night if he wanted sex, he was never ashamed to show off your mother’s collar when he had me organising dinner parties.” 

 

Bruce shot Alfred a look of ‘that’s not an explanation’ and earnt a shy smirk. “I know, I know, it’s always the same dream”

 

“He’d sent your mother out for the weekend, a few days before she announced she was pregnant, he drugged my wine at dinner so I wouldn't be able to fight him properly when he hauled me into his bed.”

 

Bruce grimaced. “The only time?”

 

“The last. After you were born he rarely had time for me, I was either looking after you or organising his meetings. To be honest I was glad for it.” Alfred sighed. 

 

“What did he do?” Bruce asked, wanting to know just what limits his father had forced Alfred too. 

 

“He tied me up, blindfolded me, burnt me, bit me, hit me. Anything you can think of really I’m sure your father did it, the worst of it he forced me to suck his cock until the only thing I was throwing up was semen some nights”

 

“Jesus, Alfred!” Bruce grimaced and put down his mug. “Why didn't you punch him!”

 

“I didn’t dare lest he out me to the authorities. If they had found out I was an uncollared sub only years out of the army with fake documents, they’d have put me in prison long ago!” Alfred huffed sipping his tea before putting it aside realising his stomach wasn't quite up to it yet. 

 

“Alfred, abusing submissives is illegal, men have gone to death row for it.” Bruce offered to try to find a different tone of the conversation and failing. 

 

“That doesn't mean it doesn’t happen, Bruce...I know perhaps you’d not think to treat me in such a way after all these years, but what’s actually stopping you from doing so?” Alfred snapped.

 

Bruce felt his jaw drop open and he gawped for a moment. “Apart from the fact Jim would kill me himself, you can kill me, I might be twice your size, Alfred, but you’re bloody powerful. You’d have me over in seconds and...wh-why the hell would I even want to hurt you? I’d get nothing from doing such a thing.” He argued. 

 

“It's not hurting me I’m talking about...it’s knowing what NO means.” Alfred hissed and Bruce swallowed. Fair point. Thomas hadn't known what NO meant clearly and to be honest Bruce had never let the word stop him, he shuffled suddenly seeing why Alfred was so hesitant to trust him.

 

He decided to lay everything out, the only way Alfred would understand him was to see what rules he sent a dominant. 

 

“I have rules, strict ones Alfred, I’ve had plenty of women in my bed to know many different limits and what gets people off, I don’t own anything extreme, never have never will I’ve never agreed to treat subs as pets or less and I’m completely against humiliation. If you told me no I’d know you meant it. I’d never push, I promise” 

 

Alfred looked to him sadly and sighed. “Don't waste your collar on me, Bruce, you've got too much at stake to have me worthy of it”

 

With that Bruce stood and went back to bed, there was nothing left to say. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


It was a few days later that Bruce had an idea. Alfred needed to meet a responsible dominant to see that taking his dynamic wasn’t all that bad. 

 

He decided on phoning Diana. The Amazonian Princess hadn’t originally been interested in the human's sexual exploits but when Barry came running to her saying he’d be kicked off his University course if he didn’t present a collar, she agreed to take Barry as her submissive. 

 

Turned out they went well together, Diana had no want for some of the more extreme games but Barry’s parental kink and constant attention seeking behaviour had her enjoying the leash time she had the boy on. 

 

Bruce couldn’t help smiling when she told him over the phone about the fact she’d grown fond of the term ‘good boy’ and ‘mommy’, he’d warned her never to let her own mother find out and she’d been very careful to keep her relationship with Barry behind closed doors. 

 

The princess agreed to bring Barry over for dinner one evening to talk to Alfred. The butler had been surprised when Bruce announced Diana and Barry were coming for dinner but immediately set about making plans and Bruce just left him to what he knew the butler was good at. 

 

There was no argument and no question, he just set about preparing dinner and himself. What he was comfortable with. 

 

When Diana walked in with Barry and Alfred spotted the collar around the boy’s neck he blinked, looked to Bruce confused and sat as asked when Bruce explained they wanted to talk to him.

 

“Just talk, I promise Alfred, I just don’t want to have you thinking you can’t trust us, I can’t stand to think you’d not be able to step a foot out of this house, terrified of everyone you meet.”

 

Alfred frowned but remained seated as they ate. 

 

Diana started by explaining why Barry was her sub and then Barry explained why he’d asked Diana.  

 

“She had no idea about the whole concept...so it's not like I had to worry about her having high standards, I got in the University course and we play whenever she’s in town, which with work isn’t as often as before” He admitted and Diana smirked. 

 

“Barry has a parental kink.” She explained and Alfred looked surprised before glancing at Bruce. 

 

“Seeing as I don't have kids, playing with Barry is actually kind of fun, plus it gives me a reason to get out of things when I tell them I have a ‘baby at home.” 

 

Barry frowned and she chucked him under the chin. “Considering how old you are sweetie, you really are only a baby” 

 

“Can I show him your collar?” Bruce asked setting his empty plate aside and Diana reached over to unbuckle the lad’s collar, handing it over. 

 

He held it out in front of him to show Alfred. It was made of simple thin black leather, not thick enough to look like a dog’s collar, the small plate at the front was made of the same material as Diana’s armour; with ‘PRINCE’ engraved on it and a tiny silver buckle at the end. It could easily pass as a fashion accessory and hidden easily by a shirt.

 

Alfred admired the stitching and handiwork before passing it back. He didn't look too convinced yet, but seeing how much Barry trusted Diana definitely eased him. She didn't ask anything of him, not to stop talking, not to sit on the floor, not even demanding him to kneel. 

 

She must have noticed Alfred’s confusion and started to explain how their relationship worked. 

 

“Behind doors, he has his routine and he plays it as he wishes, trusting me to lead in the right places, but at times like this,-” she waved a hand to suggest the dinner. “He remains Barry, he eats with me, talks to me and asks for what he needs. I find dominants that demand submissive actions of their subs in public can be damaging to their personalities, if Barry expected me to make him kneel wherever we go, he’d be uncertain about not having me around him, he needs to have his own space.” 

 

Bruce caught Alfred’s eye during the explanation and tried to convey silently that he agreed to the same rules. 

 

Dinner went smoothly, Alfred didn’t act out, get upset or negative about the subject at all. It was clear he was nervous and had felt uncomfortable at points, but by the end of the evening, it seemed they had finally found common ground and a few doors had opened up. 

 

Bruce had told Diana about Alfred’s past, asking her advice on how to approach Alfred’s needs which they had yet to discuss and she suggested that perhaps the whole butler ideal was one. 

 

“Perhaps he likes to call you Master, I know it seems odd, but he never called Thomas that as far as we know, maybe the term makes him feel dominated…”

 

She’d had a point and Bruce decided to try and keep something aside for Alfred to do, something he could ask of the butler that wasn’t exactly mundane but he could give as an order rather than a request to see how he reacted.

 

He started simple, take a package to an address, go take his shirt for dry cleaning even though Alfred knew how to do so himself, have to make dinner because he’d invited someone over without the pre-warning and asking him to complete the adjustments to his suit that he really should have been doing instead of watching Alfred do it. 

 

There wasn’t a single argument. 

 

At one point Bruce requested Alfred go and collect his new toy he’d ordered from the most prestigious sex shop in Gotham, it clearly unnerved him to the point where he actually stuttered in response, trying to reason that he couldn’t go, but with a sharp glare and folding his arms Alfred gave in and fetched the package. 

 

He didn’t like having to push in such a detached way. He wanted Alfred to be comfortable taking orders, but he realised he’d never actually asked much of the butler ever since he took over as Bruce’s guardian. The butler cleaned, cooked, washed and drove just as per he would his parents and it never occurred to Bruce this was how Alfred dealt with his submissive traits. 

 

Working. 

 

He began to wonder if Alfred had any sexual needs left at his age when he fucked up the progress they’d made by getting drunk at a gala. 

 

Driving while intoxicated had been a bad idea, entering the cave at eleven at night was an even worse idea. But approaching Alfred while drunk, turned on and feeling in need of a good bit of rough had been the worst idea in his life. 

 

“Hey”

 

Alfred flinched for a moment when Bruce’s hands landed heavily on his hips from behind but relaxed again until he smelt the alcohol.

 

“Master Wayne, did you drive back?!” He hissed turning to glare the younger down for driving while drunk. 

 

“It’s like twenty minutes and no one was about Alfred, I was slow.” He smirked reaching up to tug at the knot of the butler’s tie. Alfred slapped his hand away and eyed the younger worryingly when the hand came back up to stroke at his cheek. 

 

“Bruce…”

 

His tone was low in warning as the dominant pressed closer, edging Alfred against the desk and the butler was quick to push against his chest. 

 

“It’s a’right, Alf I promise I’m not gonna ‘urt you.”  Bruce half slurred only to be shoved harder in the chest. 

 

“No”

 

Bruce paused stepping back ever so slightly, eyes searching Alfred’s face for something the older wasn’t sure of, but he must have found it because the next thing he knew Bruce was smirking, hand coming back up to grasp at Alfred’s jaw and he was being kissed. 

 

Alfred felt himself kiss back for less than half a minute unable to resist before a hand on his belt broke the moment and he kicked out pulling Bruce’s weakened legs from beneath him and shoving him over. 

 

“I said NO!”

 

Bruce stumbled back catching himself on the desk in surprise before he reached out again, he’d meant it to be gentle but his limbs were too heavy from the alcohol in his veins and his judgement impaired he wobbled forward, leaning violently into Alfred’s personal space, grasping the man too harshly and not having time to react to the punch as Alfred struck him once more in the jaw sending him to the floor. 

 

He should have legged it from the room, locked himself in the bedroom but Alfred was frozen in fear to the spot and Bruce sat up on the floor desperate to somehow right the situation without further upsetting the submissive. 

 

“Alfred, I-I swear I didn't mean to-”

 

Looking up he felt his heartbreaking and the words died on his tongue, Alfred was shaking, staring down at him like he was some thug who’d broken into the cave. 

 

Struggling to his feet, Bruce tried reaching out once more, annoyed that his body and brain weren't making the right connections and hissed when the man smacked his arm away again more violently. 

 

Unable to handle the rejection he dove forward wrapping his arms around Alfred before he could react and crushed him to his chest desperate to calm him. 

 

“Bruce! Get OFF me!” Alfred choked out struggling in his hold in panic, feeling the dominant’s arousal against his leg. 

 

“Shush, Alfred, it’s okay, I swear to God, It’s okay, I won-Ow!” Bruce jerked but refused to let go as the older kicked at his leg.

 

“I said no!”

 

“I know, I’ve stopped, I -just-” Bruce stood back a bit to look into his eyes and only just managed to catch the hand coming for his face. “I LOVE YOU”

The word had the desired effect and Alfred stopped fighting, instead turned to looking wary and confused. 

 

“It’s hard for me to let go because I love you Alfred, I-I can’t stand seeing you this upset, I don’t like knowin’ you're hiding, I don’t want you to hide, I want you, I don’t want to lose you because you don’t think you're worthy of me, I need you, I want to see you in my collar...I want you to be mine.” He begged knowing it was possibly pointless. 

 

Alfred’s eyes went from curious to furious in a second and Bruce prepared himself for the beating. 

 

The first punch hurt just as much as the previous two and he wasn’t surprised to find he didn’t stop. The second had him reeling back, and the kick to his ribs had him on the floor. 

 

Batman was on the floor on his back gritting his teeth as Alfred landed on him. “”HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN PLAY WITH MY HEART LIKE THIS” 

 

Alfred was crying in a mix of rage and hurt and every punch he took was just as hard as the ones he actually managed to block in his drunken haze. He daren't pin the man to the floor lest he starts yelling and took to letting Alfred just rage it out, he was in pain and he was frightened, Bruce should have expected nothing less alas typically he’d gone with bull in a china shop instead of an honest and caring admirer. 

 

If he'd have known how to play the two, maybe that woman from Tenerife he’d had a one night stand with might have phoned him back. 

 

By the eighth or ninth attempt at a punch, Alfred had grown too weak from crying to fight and Bruce found the strength to sit up and haul the man to his chest again, this time properly and with much more caring intent as Alfred broke down in sobs muttering apologies into his shirt. 

 

“It’s okay Alf” 

 

“I-I’m sorry”

 

“Everything’s going to be okay” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Wow, who the hell did you run into?” Diana blinked eyeing the darkening bruises on Bruce’s arms and face when she entered the cave a full day later. 

 

Bruce offered her a bored glare and sighed heavily. “Alfred” 

 

Her face fell from cocky curiosity to mild anger and concern in a second. “What happened, is he okay?”

 

“Thanks for your concern.” He snorted and earnt a burning glare back as she strode past him towards the stairs. 

 

“I’m not worried about you, you can handle yourself, unlike Alfred who’s in a very fragile state of mind and if you’ve tried something enough to get that beaten up by a man who adores you like a son, you must have fucked up.” She growled not bothering to spare him a glance back as she started up to the house and Bruce huffed, standing to follow. 

 

“I was drunk.” He offered as he caught up and she whipped around now definitely angry. 

 

“Please tell me you didn’t just say you were drunk like it was an excuse!”

 

Bruce shied back and gulped. 

 

“I came back from the gala a bit overdone, I might have got a bit too close and cocky and kissed him...he got upset and...I tried to tell him the truth but he wouldn’t believe me, he lashed out and I ended up letting him punch the crap out of me until he broke down.” He explained and Diana sighed.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Laying down...he’s been shaking all day, hardly slept even though I made him stay in my room and I slept on the couch and he tried to avoid me at breakfast, said he had a headache.” 

 

Bruce shut the door to the cave behind them as they entered the house and found it silent, Alfred was laid on the sofa seemingly asleep until he heard the door and opened one eye to spot Diana and Bruce. 

 

His eyes were dark and cold just like that morning and Bruce had been worried all day having not received more than a grunt or head shake at any attempt to talk. 

 

Diana crouched by the sofa and reached up to stroke a hand through Alfred’s silver hair. Whatever she saw clearly saddened her and her look almost seemed pitiful. 

 

“He won’t talk to me.” Bruce muttered from the door, not wanting to move too close and frighten  Alfred into moving away. 

 

“You broke him”

 

Bruce blinked and felt his heart clench as he stepped forward seeing how Alfred didn’t react to her touch. 

 

“What?”

 

Realising her words weren't quite what she meant she stood up. 

 

“The walls...Bruce, you broke down his walls, all this time Alfred had been hiding behind mental barriers he depended on keeping him stable minded, whatever you did to him has broken all those down and he’s lost, he doesn't know what to feel or what to think, you must have said something to make him reconsider everything he knows…” She sighed reaching down to pull the blanket up higher over the resting butler. 

 

Bruce swallowed looking down and found Alfred wasn’t even looking at them but past them, out onto the lake and didn't even flinch when he laid a hand on the butler’s leg. 

 

“Alfred?” 

 

When his eyes didn’t move Bruce found himself just short of cutting off a choked sob, his feelings catching in his throat and he sunk to his knees in front of him, praying he’d react. 

 

“Give it time, Bruce, he’ll be okay he just needs to process himself”

 

“I love him”

 

Diana blinked. 

 

“I told him I loved him, he didn’t believe me”

 

Her shoulders dropped and she glanced out onto the lake herself thinking how she could comfort the male. 

 

“Well, with no walls there’s nothing stopping you from trying to make him believe you, but you can’t rush him, you can’t afford to give him the space or reason to rebuild them, you need to make him see you as his only safety, just like I had to with Barry. I had to prove to him that no matter the games or names he’s called, you’re accepting of him, you’ll care for what he wants, how he wants it and never force him to face something he doesn’t want doing to him.” She offered gently placing a hand on Bruce’s broad shoulder. 

 

“When he comes to you seeking physical comfort, you’ll know everything will be okay, but he must come to you for his own reasons”

 

* * *

 

 

They left Alfred to sleep until it was almost dinner. Diana had left and Bruce was fussing in the kitchen when he woke up to the smell of coffee. 

 

“Fuck”

 

Bruce almost dropped the mug he’d pulled from the cupboard and shot around the kitchen island to lean over the back of the sofa to see Alfred wincing at the setting sunlight that had struck his eyes. Moving around the sofa, Bruce pulled the blinds down leaving the room in a strange mix of grey hues and golden highlights. 

 

“You okay?”

 

Stupid question but Alfred seemed more himself than that morning as he sat up. 

 

“I’m fine...just- my headache isn't wearing off.” He grimaced rubbing at his temples and Bruce stood stock still slightly frightened to move for fear of upsetting him. 

 

He was talking, that was a good sign after so many hours of the cold shoulder. 

 

“I-I can get you some painkillers.” He offered not sure whether paracetamol would help such a severe tension headache. 

 

For the first time that day Alfred actually looked at him, even though it was pained he was beautiful in this light and Bruce clutched at his stomach feeling his insides cramp up with the emotions he wanted to pour out that Alfred’s previous rejection had tied up. 

 

“Please?”

 

Bruce moved to fetch the drugs without question and didn’t argue when Alfred spotted the bruises as he sat down and gasped quietly. 

 

For a moment he sat staring at the marks on Bruce's arms and face as if he was dreaming before what happened flashed through his eyes and Bruce forced himself to keep his hands in his own lap.

 

“The last time you looked like that, you’d been fighting Clark”

 

Bruce snorted and forced a sad smile. 

 

“I deserved every one of them, even the cracked ribs” 

 

Alfred blinked, pushing himself up and throwing the blanket aside to lift up Bruce’s T-shirt. “Bloody hell…”

 

“It doesn’t hurt as much you know.” He whispered and Alfred looked up with tears welling in his eyes confused. 

 

“As much as what?”

 

“As much as knowing you don’t believe I love you…” Bruce swallowed letting out a shaky breath. He’d always been terrible with emotions and despised attachment, but with Alfred, it was much harder to ignore, he meant too much in too many ways and the years they’d spent together just made everything he felt, worse. 

 

Letting go of Bruce’s shirt Alfred brushed his fingers over the worst of the marks on Bruce’s arm closest to him. 

 

“You were drunk...I’m sor-” Alfred sighed only to get cut off.

 

“I know...but don’t apologise, what I did to you is unforgivable Alfred, I should have known better, I should have listened, I heard you say no, I heard you and I didn’t stop, you had every right to teach me a lesson.” Bruce offered running a hand through his hair. 

 

Alfred’s fingers paused on his wrist from tracing the vein down his arm and Bruce watched him in the dim light as he seemed to think something over. 

 

“Then say it again…”

 

Bruce frowned, not sure what Alfred was implying. 

 

“Say it again...I didn’t believe you because you were drunk, Bruce...If you mean it I want to hear it when you're sober and not trying to win me over for some quick fling.” Alfred hissed, the fingers on Bruce’s wrist moving into his palm and Bruce held fast as they threaded between his own to hold on. 

 

Holding tight to Alfred’s hand he did what he was asked. “I love you Alfred...I’ve loved you for so long it hurts, I just wanted to hold you the other night, I-I didn’t mean to scare you I promise, I just-I couldn’t deal with it anymore Alfred, you know I’m terrible with my emotions and I got drunk because all I could think about was your rejection.” Bruce watched as Alfred’s face faded into confusion. 

 

“Rejection..I don’t recall, - the collar?” Alfred asked slowly realising his mistake at interpreting Bruce’s actions. 

 

Bruce nodded. “It’s why I invited Diana, I-understand now that it's something you don’t want and I’ll just have to deal with it, I’m not going to force you Alfred but I-I can’t stand to think Jim will walk in here and take you away from me, I need you, I can’t live without you even if you don’t want me.” He felt himself crying now and leant into Alfred’s hand as the butler thumbed away the tears. 

 

Alfred looked so torn, Bruce was left clutching the hand to stop himself from reaching out to hug him, it wasn’t the time for rash actions, Alfred had to make the moves now. 

 

“Okay”

 

Bruce blinked awaiting an explanation and Alfred sighed, Bruce couldn’t read his mind. 

 

“I mean...Bruce, I-I wasn’t rejecting you per se, I-I’d give this a shot if you're really serious, it’s just, I don’t know anything about this lifestyle, I’ve never liked the idea of it but I can see your point when you say not every Dom is like what I’ve experienced…”

 

Bruce felt his heart leap into his throat in excitement and had to bite his lip from blurting out. 

 

“I’m not going to rush you for anything Alfred, I swear, I know that now...I’m going to let you decide what you want and I’ll be right here when you want it.” Bruce smiled, fingers itching to touch him so badly. 

 

“How long did you say we have before Jim expects that collar?”

 

“Six weeks...it’s plenty of time Alfred, even if we just fake it for the one day to please the judge, I swear if it’s not what you want we can lie.” He begged and wrenched his hand back as he reached out to touch Alfred’s cheek, but the older stopped him, taking that hand as well.

 

Caught like this Bruce let his eyes drop to Alfred’s lips and swallowed. 

 

“You want to kiss me don’t you?” Alfred smirked feeling slightly brave for a moment. 

 

“I always want to kiss you.” Bruce sighed earning a wide-eyed look as he leant down. When Alfred didn’t let go or move away Bruce kept going and paused just an inch away, letting Alfred close the gap.

 

The kiss was softer and much sweeter than the one in the cavern and Bruce’s aching heart was thankful for it. 

 

Alfred eventually turned away blushing and Bruce chuckled. “Here, take the painkillers, I’m not sure how much they will help but it’s worth a try”

 

Two hours later as dusk fell, even another nap and a cup of tea hadn’t rid Alfred of the tension headache and the pain was really starting to upset the man. 

 

Bruce had just finished restocking the fireplace and stood beside the sofa looking down on the butler unsure of what comfort to offer. He knew what he needed but Alfred giving him permission for such a thing right now was highly unlikely and now they were back on solid ground he didn’t wish to ruin it with such a request. 

 

He was about to suggest they cuddle up because the cold wouldn’t help, but decided against it and turned to make for the armchair when Alfred reached out and caught his wrist. 

 

Unable to find words Alfred just tugged on his wrist suggesting he lay with him and Bruce smiled. Okay, that was a good sign at least. 

 

Alfred shuffled aside and Bruce slipped in behind him, sighing contentedly when Alfred turned to face him and buried his head into Bruce’s chest like it would help. 

 

They lay there for awhile just enjoying the closeness as the TV flickered in the background and the room slowly fell dark save for the reading lamp and the fireplace.

 

A glance down confirmed that Alfred wasn’t asleep and he swallowed his nerves to offer Alfred some relief. Laid like this Bruce could feel Alfred’s arousal, it had become noticeable not long after they’d settled down and he knew the butler was desperately just trying to ignore his own body now he had no defences to hide behind or lock his emotion away with. 

 

“Alfred…” Bruce whispered, his tone low and warm. 

 

The butler hummed against his chest and Bruce smirked. “I can’t help you unless you give me permission”

 

Alfred sighed and shuffled realising Bruce must have felt his half hard cock. “I’m fine”

 

He wasn’t and the tension held in the man’s shoulders was just another sign he was fighting with himself. Bruce sighed and smiled softly, content to just rub the older’s back gently trying to warm him to the feeling of being touched. 

 

Slowly Alfred was relaxing further into his hold and the shuffling became more persistent as Bruce felt Alfred’s hand toying at the hem of his T-shirt like a bored child. 

 

Moving his leg just enough to add pressure on Alfred’s groin earnt him a moan and the fingers tightened on his shirt. 

 

Every second he spent just carefully petting him the more Alfred relaxed, till he knew the submissive was no longer willing to resist. 

 

Leaving his hand resting on Alfred’s hip at the belt he waited for some sign of permission to continue. It took a good few minutes but a roll of the older’s hips and he let his hand slide down between them to run his fingers over the buckle. 

 

He kept his hand still as Alfred looked up, eyes flickering over Bruce’s lips until the younger leant down to kiss him softly. He’d expected it to barely last a minute but they became quickly addicted, the kiss turning ever so slightly more passionate and exploring as Bruce let his hand slide further down between them letting his fingers skim the seam of the zip on Alfred’s trousers. 

 

The submissive was slowly growing hard now and Bruce could feel his own cock responding in earnest. 

 

When they broke for breath, he found the words to ask. “Can I touch you?”

 

Alfred seemed slightly surprised to have been asked but nodded ever so slightly, leaning back in for Bruce’s lips and Bruce eagerly kissed him back.

 

The clasp of Alfred’s belt was a bit awkward, but with the input of Alfred’s free hand that had been toying with Bruce’s shirt, it popped open and Bruce was quick to pull the zipper, slipping his fingers into the cotton of Alfred’s boxers before he could change his mind. 

 

Alfred had to stifle a moan as Bruce took him in hand, but failed the second time as he started to stroke a bit roughly and Alfred broke the kiss with a sharp intake of breath trying to jerk his hips away from Bruce’s grip. 

 

Bruce paused but didn't let go waiting for the fingers grasping his T-shirt to relax. “Too much?”

 

Alfred didn't say anything but buried his head back in the crook of Bruce’s neck and sighed. Bruce waited it out until Alfred pressed his hips closer again seeking the friction and started stroking him again much slower. 

 

Eventually, Alfred was panting into his shoulder, Bruce’s rough strokes having taken over now, Alfred was used to his touch and was failing ever so often to suppress the whimpers and groans of pleasure, teeth tugging on the collar of Bruce’s shirt to muffle himself. 

 

Bruce’s own cock was aching in the confines of his sweatpants but was to enamoured by the sight of Alfred giving into his touch to do something about his own erection. Every whimper and sobbed moan made it twitch and he was slowly getting excited by the idea that he might even mess himself when he finally brought the butler to orgasm. 

 

The grip on his shirt was getting tighter and the teeth went from toying with the shirt to biting down on his shoulder as the older desperately tried to keep quiet the closer he got.

 

“Come for me Alfred, It’s okay...I’ve got you, I’ve got you” 

 

Alfred’s cock seemed so impossibly hard in his hand and was almost shaking in desperation as he held himself back. “I-I can’t” 

 

“You can, you're okay, you can come I’m not gonna stop you, come for me Alfred, please” Bruce heard himself begging desperately to see him finally let go so he could free himself. 

 

It was more than obvious from the older’s body language that he wasn't used to the freedom, Bruce dread to think how many times his father held him off or restrained him from it at all. 

 

It was almost as if Alfred found it wrong for him to find an end. 

 

When Bruce hadn’t clearly understood why Alfred was holding off, he started to struggle away. “Stop”

 

Bruce again stopped his hand yet still didn't let go, trying to stop the butler from pulling away. “You're so close, Alfred, it’s okay”

 

But leaning back enough to look him in the eyes Bruce caught the reason that wouldn't leave Alfred’s mouth in just the way he looked down to the outline of Bruce’s cock in his pants. 

 

Permission wasn’t enough, not when the Dom usually came first. 

 

Seeing Alfred’s confusion as to why Bruce was telling him to come but not coming himself, hurt. He'd been abused into submission so much so that even now when he knew Bruce wouldn’t hurt him and that Bruce wanted him to come, he wouldn’t unless his Dominant did first. 

 

Shoving at his pants, Bruce pulled his own cock free, smirking at the glint in Alfred’s eyes when he caught sight of it and claimed Alfred’s lips when he lifted his head back up. Taking the butler’s hand that was still grasped in his shirt, Bruce moved it between them to wrap it around his own cock and ended up smiling into the kiss when they moaned into each other’s mouths. 

 

Alfred wasn't hesitant now, he was precise in where he touched and Bruce was happy to throw himself over the edge with a grunt just so that the sub would follow. 

 

And follow he did. Bruce had barely given Alfred’s cock two more tugs before the older was crying out into his shoulder unable to hold it down now he’d pleased his Dom. 

 

Even though Bruce’s hand was slick and warm with Alfred’s release, the butler was still achingly hard in his palm so he didn’t pause in his stroking and just continued to tease him through the aftershocks. Nudging the man's head back so he could kiss and nip at his throat, muttering encouragements as Alfred jerked and shook in his hold from the touch to his sensitive cock. 

 

“Bru-ce!”

 

“You still got more in there Alfred, I can feel it…come for me, I want to feel you come again.” Bruce purred into the junction between Alfred’s shoulders, turning them so Alfred was beneath him now and smirked as the butler's hands came up grasping and pushing at his chest as Bruce found a better angle to stroke. 

 

“New rule, okay? When it’s just us, you come when I say. Do you understand? If I haven't said you can’t, you have to come before me, I won’t stop you but you have to come or I’ll keep going until you do” 

 

Alfred lost somewhere amidst the haze of pleasure and restraint, found the will to nod so Bruce picked up the pace, tugging faster until the butler was gasping for air, squirming beneath him until he stuttered out that he was going to come. 

 

“Then come for me Alfred, you can come”

 

And unlike before, this time the butler didn't fight it, bucking his hips into the touch as he came, whimpering Bruce’s name whilst soaking his own shirt in thick white unrestrained spurts, legs shaking and eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of pleasure. 

 

This time Bruce did let go, being careful not to lower his weight on to the sub too much in case it shook him from the sleepy afterglow. 

 

Instead, Bruce clambered to his feet, tucking himself away and admiring the mess Alfred had made of himself before reaching down to lift Alfred bridal style into his arms. 

 

“I-I’m okay...I-”

 

“Shush, it’s alright, I want you in the house tonight, will you be okay in my bed?” Bruce asked as they made for the bedroom and Alfred found the energy to grasp at his hands. 

 

“You-I don’t need-”

 

“I just want to hold you, I promise, just for tonight” Bruce whispered, settling the older down on the bed as he tried to sit up. “Just where you’re safe”

 

The word ‘safe’ again made Alfred pause and he relaxed once more, helping Bruce strip him of his clothes. 

 

When Bruce returned from the bathroom he found Alfred curled up on himself under the covers and as close to the edge of the bed as possible as if he might need to run at any moment. 

 

With a heavy sigh, Bruce climbed into the bed himself and turned out the lights. 

 

On his side, he reached out to nudge gently at Alfred’s shoulder and the older turned his head to look over at Bruce a little cautiously. 

 

“Bit cold anit it?” Bruce smiled and was relieved to see Alfred considering his options. He could literally see Alfred scraping up as much bravery as possible to turn over and slide closer till he was curled into Bruce's chest submitting to let the Dom hold him close. 

 

“I love you, Alfred”

 

He’d not expected a response, but when a slim arm slipped over his hips and the body shifted even closer he felt himself yearning to see that collar.

 

“I love you too, Master Wayne”

 

There was nothing Bruce could say he ever wanted more in his life than the man in his arms at that moment and was determined to risk it all just to protect it. 


	3. Baby Steps and Giant Leaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's torn between his lifestyles but seems to be trusting the road he's walking and Bruce is left holding too many options while they stand on thin ice. Can diving in the deep end help or just make things worse?

It was four days before Bruce got that close to Alfred again. 

 

The butler had shied away rather quickly the next morning after the sofa sex, rushing about the house finding anything and everything to do to distract himself and sort not to talk once more. Bruce was concerned he’d yet again gone too far, but Diana reassured him that chances were he was just embarrassed about giving in after so long and would come back around eventually. 

 

It was pouring down with rain the night he finally saw a change in the butler’s body language. He’d just climbed from the Batmobile and ripped aside his cowl to spot the sub down by his work desk fiddling with some wires of one of the masks. 

 

The closer Bruce got he noticed he was doing just that. Fiddling. He seemed almost bored with whatever work he’d been doing and it was obvious he was trying to keep his hands busy. 

 

Clearing his throat, Bruce smirked when the butler whipped around like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, across between guilt and surprise on his face.

 

Alfred eyed him in the bat suit before swallowing and Bruce stepped back, remembering what had happened the last time they were both down here. The butler’s breathing wasn't exactly rapid, but Bruce could practically hear his heart beating madly in his chest. So he wandered away to rid himself of more of the suit’s heavy armour, keeping an eye on Alfred as the butler tried to go back to whatever he’d been doing. 

 

Returning in just his shirt and boxers he padded back to Alfred who was now just stood facing away from his work leaning on the desk arms folded over his chest, looking decidedly annoyed with himself. 

 

Bruce stopped in front of him and he looked up slowly, his face uncertain. 

 

“You okay?” Bruce asked quietly in the cold silence of the room, unsure as to what thoughts were going through Alfred’s head. His nod was worryingly small and he frowned knowing well he was lying or at least trying to. 

 

“You sure?”

 

Alfred blinked and looked back to his feet, seeming really quite lost. 

 

This time he shook his head and gave in when Bruce pulled him in for a hug. It was odd to see Alfred in such a dizzying state of mind. Bruce guessed it had to do with those emotional walls he was trying to deal with. 

 

He ran a hand up the back of Alfred’s neck letting  his fingers toy with the soft silver curls of hair . He loved the man so dearly, it was hard to hold back everything he wanted. 

 

Bruce wasn't sure when his lips met skin. When they started trailing up the older’s jaw until they captured his lips. But soon Alfred had one hand knotted in the buttons of his shirt and one only inches away from his groin as Bruce pressed him against the wall, kissing him like his life depended on it. 

 

Muttered words and muffled moans, Bruce started to fumble with the belt of Alfred’s trousers, hoping they could get a bit of relief from a stressful night, but he was quickly pushed away as Alfred squirmed in his hold. Pulling back his hand, he broke the kiss as the butler whimpered and turned his head away. 

 

Pressing one last kiss to his jaw, Bruce stepped back and Alfred moved away, stepping several feet across the room towards the stairs before turning back again, his look filled with thoughts and questions. Bruce didn't argue as he left him alone in the cave.  

  
  


* * *

 

 

An hour later Bruce found Alfred in the kitchen, it was almost half past ten at night and he was putting the last touches to a slow cooking casserole for tomorrow's Sunday lunch. 

 

He ached to hold him in his arms again, to tell him everything he meant, but he was frightened to push the boundaries. 

 

Bruce desperately wanted to erase the scars his father had left behind. 

 

Sitting on the sofa he watched the submissive focus on cooking, well aware of Bruce’s presence from the way he glanced over his shoulder. 

 

When Alfred turned around Bruce caught sight of the bulge in his khaki coloured trousers and smirked. Getting up he made for the cupboard and removed a glass before opening the fridge for the opened wine bottle. 

 

Alfred paused by the stove, having put the dish in the oven his hands were free and he froze as Bruce moved around him. This silence worried Bruce seriously. Before he’d known about Alfred being a submissive it hadn’t been an issue, they’d talk so casually at times and now they would barely talk at all unless they were on duty. 

 

Pouring his wine Bruce left the glass aside and turned to face the submissive who was watching him out of the corner of his eye like he was wary of a beast. 

 

“What makes you afraid of this Alfred?”

 

It sounded like such a stupid question when the sub had already told him so much. But Bruce couldn’t understand just what made him so personally scary. 

 

Alfred looked guilty for a moment before turning to lean back against the oven. 

 

“I’m not sure” he muttered, one hand in his pocket, the other nervously picking at his nails. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting my attention Alfred, I’m not going to turn you away. I said I’d be here for anything you need.” Bruce sighed picking up the glass.

 

“But I should be in control of this.” He hissed, frowning and Bruce chuckled. 

 

“Alfred, you're pretty normal to me. I’ve seen subs begging every five minutes for their dominant’s attention, you barely want to talk to me. You're more than in control, but it’s how you're controlling it that's the problem, you're forcing yourself to ignore your needs, that’s what’s frustrating me. I can see it in your eyes Alfred, you're trying to hide and it’ll just make you ill.” Bruce tried. 

 

Alfred looked at the floor and huffed. 

 

“I know you don't need a lecture on how to take care of yourself Alfred, but you’ll never take my collar if I can’t take those fears away.” 

 

The butler pulled a face at the mention of the collar again but this time didn't move away. 

 

“You're not asking me.” 

 

Bruce blinked confused and Alfred sighed. 

 

“Your father never asked, he just demanded of me. The last time I checked, you were in control of this Bruce, you're supposed to lead.” 

 

Bruce just shook his head and set the glass aside again. “No, no way, I will not demand anything of you Alfred I swear. I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t want, I’m waiting for you to come to me. I waited months before finding time for my role and I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to feel comfortable again, no matter how much my love for you makes me ache, I just want you to feel free to sink into me at the end of a week. Until you give me permission Alfred, I will fucking wait.” 

 

Alfred looked so taken aback by the speech, he didn’t fight the arms that came around his waist or the lips that captured his and melted into the kiss just as he had before in the cave. 

 

It made Bruce moan to know those walls had been taken away, he wanted everything Alfred would give including his name. 

 

When the butler subconsciously began grinding his hips against Bruce, the younger pressed harder, proving his own want and arousal, making him break the kiss and gasp as he tightened his hold. 

 

“Tell me Alfred...do you need me?”

 

A breathless yes and Bruce was sinking to his knees. He knew it was unusual to perform oral on a sub first but he wanted to get Alfred so high on the pleasure before he moved them on. 

 

The moment Alfred’s hard cock slid inside his mouth, the sub’s knees went weak and Alfred groaned out loud. So perfectly hard and thick, Bruce had his mouth full and he loved it. He could see why his father had found him so beautifully tempting. 

 

It didn’t take long for Alfred to mutter that he was close and Bruce pulled back standing, pulling the sub into his arms and off his feet, carrying him over to the sofa. Laying him down Alfred looked up to him curiously as he reached for something in the coffee table drawer. 

 

With Alfred’s trousers removed and tossed aside, Bruce began to undo his own belt and Alfred licked his lips nervously spotting the bottle of lubrication.

 

The sight of Bruce’s cock got him excited again and looked back up to see Bruce pouring lube onto his fingers. 

 

Alfred’s legs began to shake slightly as Bruce leant down, wrapping his lips around his cock once again as his finger teased at his hole. 

 

The sub bucked again, unable to control the pleasure rocketing up his spine and moaned into the arm he threw across his face. Back in the cave, he’d been afraid to give in, but here so high on the edge of orgasm, he couldn't will himself to resist. 

 

He barely felt Bruce’s fingers entering him and jerked in surprise as they found his prostate, making his orgasm boil up again from the simmering heat in his cock.

 

“Bruce…”

 

The younger worked faster, addicted to the taste of the butler on his tongue, something so bittersweet and he could tell from every shortened breath the sub was about to come. 

 

Bruce moaned out around Alfred’s cock when he leaked in his fight to hold on, curling his tongue in the right place he pulled Alfred apart, his ears ringing from the moans, he pressed his fingers deeper and lapped away every drop. 

 

There was no need for words here and not tonight, as he climbed back up Alfred’s body the submissive whimpered into his throat and kissed his neck, Bruce was surprised Alfred was still conscious but he shuffled himself, sitting up to slide down Bruce’s body as they swapped places, Bruce’s hand replaced with Alfred’s mouth around his cock and the dominant found himself hovering on the edge of pure bliss. 

 

There was no rush for this, no demands or names, he let Alfred play, explore, take his time before Bruce grunted and he found his cock deep in the butler’s throat as he came. 

 

Bruce just had to let love lead them.

 

* * *

 

It was dinner the next night before Bruce decided to mention the collars again. He brought a catalogue to the table from a merchant and they had a quiet conversation about what Alfred would be comfortable with. 

 

“I’m not in a rush to order one, Alf, I just want to get some ideas so if anyone asks I can just let them know we're looking into them.” He smiled to see Alfred’s agreeing nod. 

 

The leather was out, not entirely but he didn't fancy a traditional looking one. 

 

“How about chain?” Bruce asked reaching over the table to touch the necklace around Alfred's neck that was tucked under his shirt. 

 

“Something heavier and chunkier than this perhaps...Cuban links?” He asked dropping his hand to flick the pages to the chain collars and pursed his lips. 

 

Alfred bit his lip and pushed his almost empty plate away. “Sounds promising.” He offered shyly and Bruce tried to smile encouragingly. 

 

“Gold, White Gold or silver, they even have them in gunmetal black if you want to look really badass, Alfred?” Bruce slid over the catalogue and Alfred took it sitting back with a sigh of resignation.

 

“I-I don’t know what I want, Bruce, I- but heavy is probably the word. This chain helps a bit.” He toyed with the necklace. “But I’m not used to something permanent”

 

“But it won’t be…”

 

Alfred looked up confused and Bruce chuckled. “I told you, you wear it when you want, the only time you have to wear it is if we’re going to go somewhere where they’d expect to see it, the rule is to be collared, not that you HAVE to wear it twenty-four seven.”  

 

Alfred hummed, a bit happier at the reminder. 

 

“White gold perhaps then…” He smirked and placed the catalogue back down. “But...maybe half and half, I don’t wear this all the time because it rubs my neck.” He winced, rubbing the back of his neck where the catch caught on the thin hairs. 

 

Bruce clucked his tongue taking back the catalogue and flicking “They have leather and chain combinations, but I don't see anything here that’s as heavy as I like...I’m probably just going to get it designed, ordered and engraved” 

 

Alfred looked a bit shy before asking what. 

 

“Not sure yet, I did think Wayne, but that’s common to put names...I know I said I didn’t want to make a public spectacle of this and I don’t, so...would you object to me booking an out of hours appointment with the jewellers just so you can try some things on? I’m not buying anything you’re not happy with, Alf.” 

  
  


The butler looked a bit unhappy with the idea, he really felt nervous moving anywhere near the idea of actually holding a collar, nevermind just talking about them. But Bruce was trying to keep it low profile, he could at least get it over with. Alfred shook his head and sighed. 

 

“As long as you keep your word, I’ll do what you want, Bruce.” He said and Bruce nodded, they were standing on ice but it was still thin ice, a wrong move and this whole deal would fall through. He had to keep to his word and let Alfred decide what he wanted or else they’d both be drowning. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


It was almost eleven at night but neither of them were tired. 

 

Alfred sat on the bed holding a cup of tea, seemingly lost in thought as Bruce layout beside him in just his sweatpants, flicking through the TV stations. Bruce had learnt now that forcing Alfred to talk about himself was difficult, the man was stubborn as hell and he’d lie just to make you go away. 

 

Having noticed Alfred hadn’t finished his dinner, which was a rare occurrence, Bruce was slightly hopeful they’d get somewhere tonight with Alfred’s thoughts. Apart from talking about Diana and Barry coming over in the next week again, he’d fallen silent and Bruce had more than once caught him watching him whilst toying with his necklace. It was clear that as slow as it seemed, Alfred was starting to trust him again. With no walls to hide behind, he was finding it harder to hide himself and Bruce was just waiting for the moment that Alfred finally surrendered.

 

He’d never beg, hell, Bruce doubted the man would kneel, but as minutes passed and the more Alfred eyed him he began to hope he might just seek some comfort again like he had that night on the sofa. 

 

Mug set aside, Bruce watched Alfred slide from the covers and pad for the bathroom. He was surprised to find he was only in his vest and boxers, Alfred had been a stickler for Pajama pants but it seemed he’d not wanted them tonight. 

 

Lifting his hips, Bruce shoved off his sweatpants making sure Alfred saw he was completely naked when he came back into the bedroom and smirked to himself when Alfred took a rather unashamed eyeful of him before climbing back into bed. 

 

“You wanting something?” Alfred asked a little plainly and Bruce wasn’t sure if there was a hint of annoyance. 

 

“No, just find it warm tonight.” He lied hoping this might lead into talking about sex. 

 

Alfred snorted turning out the table lamp and settled down facing Bruce in the light from the TV. 

 

He wasn’t tired and Bruce knew that as he reached his arm around the man’s shoulders and leaned to kiss his hair when Alfred moved closer, settling an arm around Bruce’s waist. 

Alfred traced the scars on Bruce’s toned stomach for quite some time before Bruce turned off the TV. This search for a reason for contact gave Bruce enough evidence to know Alfred was in need of physical attention without asking. 

 

Every touch of Alfred’s fingertips to the sensitive skin sent the blood rushing south and laid on top of the covers he knew very well Alfred could see what it was doing to him.

 

In a brave move, Bruce brought his hand up under Alfred’s chin to rest it ever so carefully around the sub’s throat, wondering what sort of reaction he’d receive. 

 

Alfred sucked in a sharp intake of breath yet didn’t move away, when he realised Bruce wasn’t going to tighten his grip he let the breath go slowly, eyes coming up to lock with the younger’s while he continued to allow Bruce to hold him. 

 

Not wanting to seem as if he was trying to push boundaries Bruce removed his hand carefully, earning a curious look from Alfred. Not seeing any form of rejection from the move he gently placed his hand back, tilting the butler’s head up to capture his lips. It was hard to keep such a tender and explorative kiss this slow but every touch of Alfred’s lips had the tension dissipating and before Bruce knew it he was laid on top of the sub, pressing him into every kiss, both of them breathless, bodies humming with nervous anticipation as Alfred’s hands began to wander beyond Bruce’s waist.  

 

It had taken over two weeks to draw Alfred this close, but Bruce was high on the fact that they still had so much time to play and plan. He was hoping to have the collar on Alfred before the end of the fourth week but he didn't hold his hopes too high. 

 

Every kiss, stroke and playful nip had Alfred slowly relaxing into his arms and Bruce began to feel almost grateful for the risk of trust Alfred was showing letting his limbs go weak, allowing the Dominant to remove his vest and shorts, closing his eyes as Bruce threw aside the covers to sink down and wrap his lips around Alfred’s cock. 

 

Yet again Alfred desperately tried to remain quiet, he made such a valiant attempt to remain still and not voice his pleasure but Bruce was having none of it, forcing him through his control until the butler screamed, slurping back every drop as Alfred spilt into his mouth and he licked him clean. 

 

Bruce was very surprised when he came to lay back over Alfred and the butler hooked his legs, preventing him from moving up to straddle the older’s chest.

 

The glimmer of a curious look morphed into complete interest when Bruce caught his eyes and the shy and slow smirk that graced Alfred's lips made Bruce’s cock twitch between them. 

 

“You sure?” Bruce breathed leaning down to press a burning kiss to the man’s jugular. 

 

“I wouldn't be asking” Alfred whispered, pulling Bruce’s hips tighter and earning a deep guttural moan against his chest. 

 

“Just kick me if you want me to stop” Bruce smiled reaching over to the bedside cabinet for the stash of condoms and KY Jelly.

 

Sitting back on his haunches and unwrapping the packet he smirked eyeing the way Alfred slid his hands under the pillow to hold the mattress. 

 

“You trust me that much huh?” He muttered tossing the now empty packet aside and leaning down to lick a hot line up Alfred’s bare stomach. The butler was testing him.

 

Alfred gasped but didn't let go of the edge of the mattress.

 

“Break it and I’ll break you” 

 

“I know” Bruce smirked sliding two wet fingers into the submissive, earning a whimper. Alfred didn’t like you to be too gentle with him, he knew he wasn’t about to break yet he was in no mood for rushed methods and every extra minute Bruce spent being that bit more cautious and reassuring kept the butler calm about the younger getting too brave with him.

 

Give a cocky Dom an inch too much and they take it a whole fifty miles. Well, some of them. 

 

The longer he spent teasing the older’s prostate, watching him squirm and moan made Bruce’s cock impossibly harder. He didn't think he’d ever been this turned on, Alfred had been the challenge he was looking for, someone who had limits to break, limits to set, someone who he could just be himself with, be unafraid to seem too gentle and restrain himself to keep his mouth shut. With others, Bruce could get so nervous to stay in character he’d get a bit too insulting. Bitch, was a word he used far too often, but here right now it was invalid and he enjoyed the dangerous territory of not being sure of what he needed to say. 

 

Alfred was in no way going to respond to typical submissive name calling, he was too mature and badly abused for it, but that didn’t mean one or two options weren’t available. 

 

Feeling a bit braver now Alfred was really starting to relax into his role and he took the chance to pick up his own role. 

 

“You wanting your Master’s cock bad tonight huh?” He purred darkly into Alfred’s ear earning a shiver and a groan in response. 

 

Having not expected something so physical and something more along the lines of sarcasm Bruce felt himself warm through as his arousal spiked higher.

 

“Oh god, yes.” He groaned into Alfred’s damp skin as the older continued to writhe beneath him fighting on the edge of a second orgasm. 

 

“You want to come on my cock Alfred, you want me to turn you into a right little sex addict?” He asked kissing the man’s throat earning a nod as Alfred continued to bite his lip against the pleasure. 

 

Sliding his fingers free, Bruce sat back again giving the sub a minute to get his breath back. 

 

“You okay?” Bruce whispered as Alfred shuffled himself up, leaning up to kiss Bruce roughly once more before turning in the Dominant’s arms and leaning down on his forearms. 

 

Bruce couldn't fight the groan that left him and he was quick to pull Alfred back against his hard cock and pressing in, unable to put it off much longer. 

 

Bruce hadn’t exactly the longest cock in Gotham, but his girth made up for it as from the gasp and whimpers Alfred made as he slid halfway made him smile into the sub’s back. Holding still he waited for Alfred to push himself back until he bottomed out and the simultaneous moan that rang out was music to Bruce’s ears. 

 

“Fuck”

 

Bruce held still once more as Alfred cursed out, really desperate to make sure he didn’t cause Alfred to back out now. 

 

This was incredible progress for them both and if Bruce made a wrong move now, he could send them right back to the start and find it much harder to return to this point again. 

 

But with hot kisses against his back, a heavy hand on the nape of his neck and on his hip, Alfred let himself sink into trusting Bruce to take care of his needs as the moment of pain passed, sliding lower to the sheets as Bruce started rolling his hips and the pleasure sparked up his spine. 

 

To Alfred, Bruce felt heavier and larger above him as he closed his eyes, he felt stronger and firmer, he felt safer the way his arms came around him and held Alfred tight to his sweating chest, the younger’s thighs keeping the sub’s legs spread to the point where Alfred could have sworn it must look obscene. But he couldn’t find a single grain of concern to care, here in the white haze of pleasure that erased the memories in his mind he found comfort in the cotton sticking to his skin. Found it in every stroke of the younger’s hands up his thighs. Found it in every thrust and in the forearm that came under his throat as he groaned out his second orgasm, panting hard into the damp sheets and moaning out the Dom’s name as the pace picked up and Bruce cried out his own name as he followed, Bruce’s cock pressed deep inside his heat. 

 

The call sounded so very far away and even as Bruce rolled them over and called for him again Alfred didn’t notice he’d passed out satisfied to stay in the blackness that held him warm and safe. 

 

Catching his breath, Bruce had forced himself not to panic. It was common for some submissives to pass out after sex. It was all just part of the mental state they sunk into. But for Alfred, this was a first and it worried him it might do him more harm than good. 

 

Hauling the limp butler into his arms he placed him into a hot bath to wash away the sweat and semen before drying him carefully and setting him on the sofa as he stripped the bed. 

 

He paused by the sofa once he’d replaced the sheets, nervous that he’d wake him by moving him again whilst he seemed so comfortable. But he knew if Alfred awoke shut out of the bedroom after such a night it would be taken badly and he didn't want the sub to feel used. 

 

Placing him back in the bed took as little effort as the first two times and Bruce was left to drift to sleep himself, happy to see the sub at peace. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Alfred slept until ten the next morning, completely undisturbed even by the postman or Bruce setting off the fire alarm cooking himself a bacon sandwich at eight o'clock.  

 

Bruce knew he shouldn’t feel so smug about it all, but he couldn’t help feeling a bit big headed over subduing his submissive so much in one night. 

 

But what did have the man rushing from the covers to dress was an unexpected visit from Jim Gordon. 

 

The officer had told Bruce it was nothing serious but that they just needed to talk because something had come up and he needed to know if he could get the pair to agree.

 

Alfred entered the living room a bit cautiously eyeing the officer who sat in the armchair holding a folder in his lap and Bruce on the sofa looking very deep in thought. 

 

“Alfred, I’m sorry this has to be so sudden, but I couldn’t risk calling from the office” Jim explained standing to shake the butler’s hand. Alfred took it with a shy smile and sat beside Bruce who just sat back and reached an arm around the back of him in silent support. 

 

“Okay, so...as I was saying to Bruce a few minutes ago, he’s being invited to a very high-class Dom and Subs event at an Art Gallery in Los Angeles. Thing is, the invite suggests he takes a submissive…” Jim explained having the decency to look guilty when Alfred scowled. 

 

“The invite is suit and tie, collar and leash Alfred, it's very high end and it’s beyond us right now...I-I can’t go alone, but I’m not asking you to force yourself into this, they’ll have some expectations and I’m not happy about having demands on you” Bruce growled running his free hand down his face and shooting Jim a dark look. 

 

Alfred swallowed looking to the floor. In all honesty, the idea made him cringe, he didn't like the idea of his dynamic being made public, but being all the way out in LA he doubted anyone would recognise him, in fact perhaps not even Bruce would be enough to attract media attention.

 

Before he could voice the concern about the collar Bruce smiled already knowing what he was going to say. 

 

“We haven’t chosen a collar yet, we still need some time to work on those finer details but as far as we're concerned Jim, I am taken…”  Bruce sighed and the officer offered a sly smile that hid his satisfaction at knowing he wasn’t going to need to book Alfred. 

 

“The event is in six days, your hotel room and dining will all be handled by the company, all you have to do is get there, look good and make an impression with Judge Littlemoore”

 

Bruce frowned and looked to Alfred before looking back to Jim. “She’s the one on his case?”

 

Jim nodded. “She was the one to inform me you had been invited and knowing that Alfred was currently under your roof she was wondering if this little public splash would be helpful to cement the lie”

 

Alfred looked up from his boots and blinked. “The lie?”

 

Even Bruce looked lost. Jim smirked. “While I left Bruce to deal with the foreground, I dealt with the background, as far as your records are concerned you have been a submissive member of the Wayne household for forty-two years, Alfred.” Bruce broke him off adding a detail that left the commissioner wordless for a moment. 

 

“An abused submissive member mind you…” Bruce growled and Jim paled slightly.

 

“Well, er...we managed to make a lie that Thomas had ‘brought’ you for his own sake before handing your ‘rights’ to Bruce when he died. No details have been disclosed but we covered that due to Bruce’s billionaire status and business appeal. He had to keep the relationship silent  because of the age gap in question and because Alfred took your guardianship.” Jim sighed. 

 

“The judge is willing to waver a jury's appeal if you can make a clean case and appear with the correct documents on the day, this event is where you can meet her, cement the lie, mention the facts to her face before the court sees them and she can have her own physical evidence that Alfred is collared to you” He points to Bruce. 

 

They all fell quiet, unsure just what else to say until Alfred found his tongue. 

 

“What sort of expectations?” He asked and Bruce took his hand. 

 

“Collar and leash, it’s a bit dog I know but I’m sure I can keep you from having to kneel...right?” He looked to Jim who flicked through the folder for a moment. 

 

“This event has something called Sub-Grades, A to D grades depending on their abilities, skills, birthrights and heritage...they can’t exactly demand the son of a Duke or Duchess to kneel if the parent has right to forbid it in the public eye” Jim muttered marking something on the paper.

 

“According to this...Alfred is Grade B, he’s highly classed. Military honours, services and his British lineage means no, unless he feels the opposing dominant deserves the respect to be knelt for, he can remain standing throughout the event, it also means he can dress in uniform instead of typical open collar” 

 

Alfred frowned again confused by the police officer's words and Bruce again filled in.

 

“Open collar means a low cut shirt, usually a tight fit and short sleeved that shows the collar and black fitting suit trousers, you’d also be prevented from wearing shoes inside and typically wear bracelets as well…” Bruce huffed and shook his head. “But that isn’t happening, he’s not a showpiece, he’s my partner, not a pet” 

 

Jim nodded firmly. “He can wear his uniform, the medals will keep questions out, he can’t be asked or demanded to kneel by anyone but yourself and he’s not under usual restrictions, he can be handed over to another Dominant to be taken to sit down or taken by to the hotel if he wishes to leave the event without you”

 

Bruce shook his head again. “There won't be another man in that building I can trust holding my partner's leash, Jim” 

 

“What about Miss Prince?”

 

Alfred blinked and scratched his head. “Diana is in attendance?” 

 

“Not as a guest, she’s an artist on display so she will be there for her speech, it says here she had a submissive on the cards, I recall you being friends Bruce?” Jim asked ruffling his hair. 

 

“We are, p-perhaps she would be okay, Alfred does know her personally but again he’s not been on a leash, rules are in the way” Bruce glowered.

 

“You make the rules Bruce, Alfred obeys you only in this case - anyone gives him trouble and security will be in on it. The company are very strict on personal policy and permissions, anyone touches Alfred without both your permission and they can be charged” 

 

“When do I need to RSVP?” Bruce asked standing. 

 

Jim gathered his papers and stood as Alfred left them to make a cup of tea. “In three days, you don’t need to name your Sub, just confirm you’re bringing a partner so they will book you the correct hotel rooms” 

 

With one last look at the thoughtful submissive by the kitchen counter, Jim dismissed himself and confirmed the jury date.

 

“Do you want to go?” 

 

Bruce was taken aback by the question when he entered the kitchen and sighed. “No...I hate ‘fancy in your face’ gala’s and this will be no different, but - if it will sway the judge….I’ll go”

 

Alfred nodded more to himself in knowing it was down to his own decision if they went now. 

 

“I’ll need to phone and get the collar made if you want - If you agree to go” Bruce offered and Alfred huffed loudly turning for the fridge and pulling out ingredients for Brunch. 

 

“Just-Just do it Bruce, I don’t want to be thinking about this anymore, I-I’m just going to be pacing around it all the time and I feel if you don't push me I’ll never move forward, so just get what you feel happy with, we’ll go to the event and if afterwards, I feel it was all too much I’ll tell you, I-I just want to know where I’m going right now.” He rushed out slamming the door shut as he placed the ham on the counter. 

 

Bruce was surprised to see Alfred shoving the control into his hands but took it without question and nodded. “Okay, I’ll phone them today, I have something in mind and we can always get you new ones, a collection is nice to have…maybe we can talk about rules on the plane?” 

 

Alfred just shrugged and focused on making up their Brunch, sensing the end of the conversation Bruce left him to it, making for his office to find the catalogue numbers hoping this wouldn’t blow a hole in their already fragile ship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome and a foursome in the next chapter!!!


	4. White Gold and Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has a breakdown with his emotions after a bad night, Can Bruce and Diana bring him back from the edge with some playtime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREESOME WARNING

It was a further two days before Bruce held the collar in his hands but now as he stared at it on his desk he regretted the order. 

 

It wasn’t the collar’s fault. 

 

To be honest it wasn't anyone's. The last forty-eight hours had been tense, to say the least, Alfred had suddenly gone back to being wary of every move and when Bruce had tried to cosy up last night he got the cold shoulder and woke to find Alfred had left the bed during the night to make back for his trailer. 

 

Bruce began to wonder if letting Alfred shove the control over to him had been a good idea, he began to wonder if he should have stood his ground and told the sub he wasn’t allowing him to attend such an event because he wasn’t ready. 

 

Alfred was so difficult to read at times and with only another day left before he had to make reservations he was left in a limbo between doing what he believed would be easier or pushing them into the deep end.

 

He considered phoning Diana again but he felt so immature having to ask her advice on this when he’d been playing his role longer than she had. 

 

He wondered whether he should just march over there and use the control he was given or just wait it out. 

 

Was that what Alfred wanted? Did he actually want Bruce to show his control or was he hiding because he was unsure? 

 

“Fuck.” He sighed rubbing his face, he had been sat in that study for three hours now contemplating his options. 

 

Alfred was due to clean the windows today and he had yet to re-enter the lakehouse. As he went to reach for the house phone his mobile rang. 

 

Smirking he answered the cellular device and laughed. “I was just thinking about calling you.”

 

Diana laughed back. “Oh really! I thought someone was thinking about me and I assumed it was you...but that isn't why I called.”

 

“Huh, what’s up?”

 

Diana sighed and Bruce heard the sound of a power drill faintly in the background. “Will you be attending the art show in L.A.? I saw your name on the invitation list.”

 

Bruce gulped. “I-I don’t know, two nights ago it looked like Alfred was ready for the risk but in less than a night he’s run back for his trailer and hasn’t come to make breakfast, let alone start his housework, I’m not sure if he's hiding or waiting.” 

 

“Did you get that collar ordered?” She asked the sound of someone shutting a door echoed in the background and he heard Diana huff and move somewhere quieter. 

 

“Yeah, it’s here on the desk, but I’m now scared to show it to him. I don’t want to end back up at the start, we only have three weeks left.” Bruce said reaching to run his fingers over the cool white gold again. 

 

Diana hummed on the other end of the line. “I’m currently at a studio in New York, if I catch a flight in the next few hours I can be there for dinner, we can talk to Alfred together, maybe he’ll feel safer with me as a barrier if there’s something bothering him.” 

 

Bruce was thankful for the offer, at least he didn't have to grovel like he didn't know what he was doing. 

 

“In the meantime, go see him. Leaving him to think on his own could be dangerous if he’s trying to throw those walls back up. You need to find the problem before I get there so we can plan how to approach him. The longer he sits and hides the more likely he’ll lash out.” 

 

So on Diana’s advice, that’s how he found himself, collar in hand standing on the steps of Alfred’s trailer an hour later after giving himself a pep talk. 

 

He had to set aside the rules for now, right now Alfred needed him as a lover not an owner. 

 

He heard the door chain slide a good minute after he’d knocked and counted another thirty seconds before the door slowly opened. Alfred stood there in just his jeans, barefoot and shirtless, hair damp from a shower and looking guilty as hell. 

 

Bruce tried to wipe the concerned frown from his face but it remained set firmly in place as he took in the sight of the trailer when the older stepped back and moved inside letting him in. 

“What happened here then?” He asked gently, looking over the messed up room. Books lay on the floor, the coffee table had been knocked over, a broken glass sat splattered with blood on the soaked carpet and a box of papers and photos had been strewn across the room, many of them torn, shredded and a good few sat in the small wood fire grate burning to ash. 

 

“Nothing.” Alfred snapped, looking over the mess himself whilst standing by the kettle as it boiled. 

 

Looking back to the broken glass Bruce turned to glance at Alfred and spotted the bandage on his palm and wrist. 

 

Instead of commenting on it he stepped further into the van to pick up the closest piece of torn paper from the floor. The seal on the documentation caught his eye and he sighed. 

 

Alfred had found his old british documents from the looks of it and the old black and white pictures just confirmed that he’d spent most of the night wallowing in dark memories. 

 

Setting it down on the kitchen counter he looked back to Alfred to find the older eyeing the box he was holding with serious caution. 

 

“I-I shouldn’t have brought this with me, you're clearly in no state to see it, but - I was just worried, Alfie. You left with no word and I’ve been panicking since I woke up without you that you’d changed your mind about ...this.” Bruce swallowed and Alfred went back to looking guilty. 

 

It took a good minute but as he turned to pour the tea Alfred found his voice. 

 

“I haven’t changed my mind about ‘us’ if that is what worries you, I don’t know why I ran off last night. I’m sorry, I think I just let my head get the best of me, I--” he sighed heavily and set the teapot down. 

 

“The more we get into the game, Bruce, the more memories come back and I can’t deal with them anymore.” He choked. 

 

Bruce set down the box and stepped around the counter to wrap his arms around the submissive who settled back into his hold as if the night before hadn’t even happened. 

 

They stood there, leant against the countertop just enjoying the silent comfort of each other’s breathing as Alfred gathered his thoughts. 

 

“I had another dream about your father.” 

 

Bruce pressed a kiss to the side of Alfred’s head that was resting on his shoulder.

 

“I couldn't get the feeling of his hands off my skin and I panicked. I’ve had three showers today alone to just make myself feel cleaner.”  Alfred muttered feeling rather stupid. 

 

Bruce sighed leaning back to look him in the eye. “Why didn't you tell me? I’m not about to tell you it’s an irrational fear Alfred, you’ve been abused, you hadn’t had any time to recover before diving into caring for me. You’ve had no one to care for you properly, it’s going to be hard for you to accept this life.” 

 

Alfred fell silent again but Bruce could see something was hung on his tongue, something he wanted to scream off his chest and it frustrated Bruce to know he was so closed off. So afraid to trust. 

 

“What was the dream?” He asked and Alfred’s head snapped back up, eyes full of fear. 

 

Bruce hardened his features and earned a saddened look. 

 

“I lied.” He eventually admitted, Bruce let go of him as he turned back to the mug of tea he’d made, picking it up with a trembling hand. 

“I guessed that.”  Bruce breathed, letting his shoulders drop knowing the tension wouldn’t help them talk. 

 

“That night I told you about wasn’t the last. Do you remember that weekend I spent in my rooms when you were about five? That weekend your father had the ball?” 

 

Bruce pursed his lips in thought then nodded. “Mother said you were hurt, you’d fallen”

 

Alfred shook his head. “That was what your father told her to say, I’d driven her to a backgammon game at her book club that Friday night. Your father lied to her saying I’d returned in that state and that I’d been out...on the town without his permission.”

 

Bruce gritted his teeth. “Except you hadn’t, had you?”

 

Alfred hung his head again as if he’d been at fault and Bruce ran an angry hand through his hair. 

 

“What did he do Alfred, I want the truth, what did he do?”

 

Alfred turned to the messed up living area and sighed. “I should really clean up.” 

 

_ ‘Before I tell you’  _

 

He didn’t have to add the last few words and Bruce nodded knowing they could probably do with sitting down to discuss this. 

 

They set about cleaning up the mess in silence once more, the paper tossed in the bin along with the glass, the box set on the counter and the table put right again. Bruce set the books back in the bookcase before he sat down and watched as Alfred cradled the hot mug of tea in his palms. 

 

“He’d had a terrible day at some conference with another company, he clearly just wished to let off some steam, but instead of just telling me so, he drugged me again at dinner, tied me to the table in his office and had his way.” 

 

Bruce forced himself to remain quiet, knowing that if he spoke up Alfred may not finish the story. 

 

“I’d never had such serious rope burns ever in my life, I’d not even dislocated anything in the army but somehow your father managed to just with sheer will.” 

 

Bruce wanted to fucking scream but bit back on his tongue as he saw tears welling up in Alfred’s eyes. 

 

“He’d only whipped me once before, but never so much as to draw blood. He got what he wanted, twice, then proceeded to leave me tied down for three and a half hours according to the clock until he came back in, dragged me by my good arm into my room and locked me in. He told your mother I’d only returned an hour before she had in such a state that he’d had to carry me to my room.”

 

“What did mother say when she saw you?” Bruce asked nervously. 

 

“She was disappointed, she hadn’t known me to be submissive, she admonished me for seeking company on duty, not bothering to question my injuries really, she cleaned me up and phoned for a medic but that’s it, she was convinced by your father that I really had been stupid enough to go out on duty.” Alfred snarled clearly upset. 

 

“I thought she was better than that, I-I don’t see how she dared question you like that Alfred, a-after everything you did for her and their marriage and-” Bruce fumbled for words, his anger getting the best of him. 

 

“It doesn’t matter now, I healed and your father learnt to keep his more dangerous ambitions locked up to keep your mother’s suspicions down.” Alfred sighed. 

 

“Her suspicions?” Bruce blinked taking the mug from Alfred’s hands as he tried to set it down. 

 

“She heard him one evening, typical dominant name calling, pinning me to a wall in his office. She stormed in demanding to know why Thomas was attacking me and he just joked that he was ‘helping’. She took a chunk out of him when she saw the bruises and he denied they had been from him, but she’d been certain I’d not left the house in the last day so the blame fell to him and from then on he tried to keep his distance because she threatened to leave him if she found proof he’d started ‘using’ me. Your mother was a lot like Julia’s mother, swung both ways” 

 

“W-Was he ever like that with her?” Bruce asked wondering to hell if his father had ever abused his mother. 

 

Alfred shook his head. “Thank the Gods no, he loved her too much, he took his frustrations out on me and loved her.” 

 

“That’s no way to live Alfred, you risked your life for him...and he did that.” Bruce was left speechless.

 

Alfred shrugged. “I’m not sure I’d have had a better life going back to London...at least he paid me highly, I had medical insurance, he let me live decently at least.”

 

With nothing more to say Bruce stood fetching Alfred a shirt from the closet and picked up the box. 

 

“I-I understand if you don’t want to wear it anymore Alfred, but - I might as well let you see it, if you wish?” He held the box out as Alfred finished his shirt buttons. 

  
  


The butler was hesitant but took the box none the less, opening it to smile softly. “White gold.” 

 

The collar was half leather, half chain, the links were thick and heavy looking, sparkling with little diamonds, the leather looked lovingly well worn, it locked with a small clasp. Set in the chain at the front sat the Wayne Emblem. 

 

“It’s beautiful, I-I never expected you to choose something so fashionable...”  Alfred left off, seemly wondering why Bruce had aimed for something more necklace that collar. 

 

“Collars come in loads of forms these days. Like I said, you don't have to wear it all the time, in fact you don't need to wear it all unless I say you need it - if that’s what you prefer?” Bruce sighed smiling as Alfred removed it from the box. 

 

It was indeed heavy. Reminding. 

 

Bruce saw the want in Alfred’s eyes before the fear returned and he set it back down and shut the box. 

 

“There’s no rush Alf, we have time.”

 

Clearly needing something else to concentrate on Alfred jumped subjects, standing and setting the box back on the counter. “I-I really should come and make your dinner, I had planned on cooking that beef.” 

  
  


Bruce stood himself, nodding, “Okay, well, I er, Diana is coming over tonight, she wants to see you if that’s okay?”

 

Alfred nodded putting the empty mug in the dishwasher. 

 

“I just need to head into town to grab a parcel, will you be alright on your own for a bit in the house?”

 

He tried not to make it sound like a demand or an order for Alfred to go back into Bruce’s space, but the butler accepted it as such, drying his hair and gathering his things before making for the house as told while Bruce made for the car. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The rest of the day remained quiet, Alfred wanted a distraction but he was in no mood for lengthy conversations so they spent most of the afternoon focusing on fixing the batmobile together, keeping Alfred’s mind off his nightmares. 

 

Bruce washed up and changed, getting himself ready to fetch Diana from the airport for around half five, while Alfred set the rest of the vegetables to roast in the oven. He was a little nervous as to why Diana wanted to see him, though it wasn’t as if he was under her hand, he assumed it to be the just mere concern having not seen him since his breakdown. 

 

He was just setting the table when he saw the pile of letters he should have taken into the post office that morning and sighed. 

 

Bruce had told him to take those when he collected his dry cleaning. 

 

The fact Bruce hadn’t said anything about it or even showed there were limits to his control made Alfred wonder if Bruce was taking him seriously. 

 

Looking up to the clock he realized he still had an hour before it closed, but he couldn't bring himself to actually go. If this had been Thomas it would have been seen as disobedience to ignore an order. But to Bruce? 

 

With a snort he turned from the table ignoring the letters and set about finishing the dinner preparations. Master Wayne would have to wear a different suit to his meeting tomorrow and take the letters himself on the way because right now Alfred was not in the mood to play Butler. 

 

He realised that having made dinner perhaps seemed controversial to his mood, but it calmed him more than anything. He was cooking because he wanted to, not because Master Wayne had a dinner guest. 

 

Bruce had left the collar on the coffee table to show Diana. But as Alfred stood there by the oven he found his fingers itching to feel that weight again. With a quick glance outside, he stepped over to collect the collar from the box and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

 

He found himself leaning on the sink countertop staring at the glittering diamonds and gritting his teeth as Bruce’s words rang in his head. 

 

_ “He’s my partner, not a pet” _

 

But apparently not beyond becoming a billionaire's showpiece, this darn thing must have cost close to five thousand dollars considering the fifty-seven inset gems. 

 

But by gods it was a beautiful thing, it’s craft was worthy of a skilled hand and born from dedication to a cause. That cause being Bruce’s commitment. 

 

When he was young, being collared was a marriage. In truth, wearing Bruce’s collar made him a Wayne, it made him close to being the younger’s husband in the eyes of the state. 

 

Just, without the title, without the rings and heartfelt vows, being collared felt cold and as heavy as the item in front of him. 

 

Yanking aside his tie and undoing his shirt collar buttons he risked the thin ice to brave running across it, wearing something heavy enough to break it. 

 

The cold metal stung against his throat and he shivered as he forced his fingers to work the clasp. Bit by bit the collar grew tighter, pressed into his skin until his hand met each other behind his head. 

 

_ Click. _

 

He felt himself swallow, the way his Adam's apple moved against the gold and his hand came up to fumble and stroke at the collar as he tried to stop himself panicking. 

 

It felt heavy, it felt like nothing he’d felt around his throat before and the sensation was a dizzying shock to his system. 

 

He felt the air growing thin, his breathing out of control and before he knew it he was staring at the tiles beneath him as his knees hit them with a painful thunk. 

 

Like this, the collar felt like it was pulling, his shoulders felt weaker and no matter what he tried, for those few fragile moments could he get his legs to obey. 

 

It was almost surreal the way his body obeyed and his brain begged to be free, terrified of what Bruce could do to him - what...if he couldn't fight back?

 

As he slumped back against the counter he found he couldn’t get his arms to work either, couldn’t find strength in them to remove the collar and gave in. 

 

He didn't wish to be found here in a place he was terrified to be, as frozen as Bruce had been watching his parents die. But as the metal warmed through from the heat of his skin, as the weight settled firmly around his neck, Alfred felt like a cat curling up in front of a fire, staring off into space like the water droplets on the shower glass were hypnotizing.

 

Alfred never heard the door. Never heard the call. The tones of concern. 

 

Never heard Diana’s question about the box. The louder call of his name until Bruce’s shadow across the jar in the door flashed over his vision. 

 

Bruce had checked the bedroom, Diana had checked Bruce’s study, both of them had stepped down into the cave to find it dark and empty. 

 

It was only as they came back up did Diana see the crack in the bathroom door. 

 

“Alfred?”

 

He heard Diana’s voice, saw her vogue model beauty, but until her fingers stroked his cheek Alfred didn't register he was actually awake and jerked with a gasp blinking hard against the tears that had sat blurring his vision. 

 

“Bruce, he’s here” 

 

The sight of dark leather boots replaced Diana’s gold and glittering heels and he flinched away from the hand that reached for him. 

 

“Slowly. He’s still under, Bruce, removing the collar might do more harm.” 

 

“I never expected he’d have this deep a reaction, but he’s never had a collar, he’s probably in a bit of shock.” Bruce sighed, dropping his hand to Alfred’s thigh and letting it warm through the fabric until Alfred became fully aware he wasn’t daydreaming. 

 

Crouching back beside Bruce, Diana slowly reached out letting Alfred watch her hand till it met his chin and tilted his head up. 

 

“Now, don’t you just look beautiful, hm?”

 

Alfred glanced away shyly as Bruce grinned. He was sat here on the floor of his Master’s bathroom having had a cross between a mental breakdown and an internal tantrum all over a piece of metal and leather and they considered him pretty?

 

A collar made of gold and leather holding the Wayne’s family emblem. The remainder of Thomas made him move finally and his hands shot up to pull at the collar, desperate for it to be removed. 

 

Seeing the panic Bruce grasped his wrists taking his hands away and making him breathe. 

 

“You want me to take it off?” He asked once Alfred had calmed down again.

 

“Please.” His voice was hoarse and broken and gave no question, leaving Alfred relieved when the weight was removed and Bruce was holding the collar back in his hands. 

 

The piece disappeared into his pocket and as if someone had snapped the ON switch Alfred found his brain tracking back to the fact that he should have been making dinner not sitting on the bathroom floor. 

 

“What time is it?” He asked quickly making Bruce smile as the younger looked at his watch. 

 

“Half six, the roast should be ready, right?”

 

Alfred nodded and was grateful for the strong arms that hauled him back to his feet and held him firmly until Bruce was sure he wasn’t about to keel over. 

 

“Do want a hand or you okay?” He asked as they turned to the door. 

 

Alfred shook his head. “I’ll be fine, go open a bottle of wine with Diana”

 

He was grateful for the fact Bruce and Diana moved on as if they hadn’t found him in the bathroom, nothing was said before or even during dinner. It was only after as they sat in the living space by the fire did the topic of conversation change from work to play.

 

Sat beside Bruce he’d been staring into space watching the fire as the two talked business, his awareness mostly on the fact Bruce’s hand was on his knee and had been stroking for some time. He’d probably expected the butler to be tired by this time, a combination of the stress and breakdown plus the cooking might have worn him out, alas ever since Bruce removed the collar he couldn’t get his mind from out of the gutter. 

 

Part of him craved Bruce’s attention right now, but he was in no way inclined to make any sign of such needs in front of Diana and resorted to daydreaming. 

 

His shirt was untucked for once and thankfully hiding the evidence of his thoughts, lost in his mind he’d not noticed they’d stopped talking but became aware of Bruce’s hand moving, the way it reached behind him to thread into his hair and Alfred turned a little confused. 

 

Bruce’s eyes were dark in the low light, hungry and it didn’t take an idiot to see the amused smirk on Diana’s face meant she was thinking whatever Bruce was. 

 

Suddenly feeling trapped, Alfred stood from the sofa to make coffee, he didn’t hear what Bruce muttered to Diana. He didn’t want to know what they were thinking. 

 

It wasn’t until he was in the kitchen that he’d sensed the tension change a little.

 

It was Diana that had called him pretty. 

 

He heard the small and slow click of heels on the tiles, the scuff of a boot. Felt the presence of Bruce’s strong shoulders behind him before the arms that slipped around his waist. The teaspoon he’d been about to pick up slipped from his fingers as he sunk back into Bruce’s chest, letting his head fall back slightly against the man’s shoulder as lips came to his neck. 

 

A hand was moving, unbuttoning his shirt...running up to palm across his chest and he felt himself sigh. 

 

“Forget the coffee, we’ll have it after”

 

After what? 

 

The other hand grasped his belt roughly and he found himself half lifted and turned till Diana came into view, Alfred gulped at her smile. 

 

“What you think Di? Does someone need some attention?” Bruce chuckled low and Alfred turned his head to lock eyes with Bruce slightly scared. He expected to find them burning and hungry, lustful and perhaps angry but he found them to be more concerned, understanding as if he’d been able to read Alfred’s mind. 

 

Maybe he could...or had he become such an open book recently?

 

Diana set down her glass of wine on the kitchen island and lifted up the hem of Alfred’s shirt to reveal the now evident bulge in his trousers. 

 

His eyes went to her hand and back to her as it slid down to palm over his crotch, the touch made his hips move and she smirked.

 

“I certainly think you do”

 

His heart was beating wildly out of his chest by this point, in a mix of nerves and anticipation. Bruce wasn’t known to play with other Dominants but from Diana’s glittering eyes it was obvious she certainly felt up to getting her hands on Alfred as well. 

 

With a last gentle squeeze making him suppress a groan she turned for the bedroom casting off her cashmere shoulder shrug as she went. 

 

Bruce waited until the door shut behind her before speaking up. “You’re alright Alfie, I’m not rushing you, but I’m not letting you ignore this, you’re stressed out...you need me.”

 

Once Bruce had calmed him down he gently let go to just hold onto his hips. Alfred’s head lolled forward now baring the back of his neck to Bruce’s kisses each one washing away another inch of anxiety. “I’ve got you.”

 

They were moving past the sofa, he watched Bruce reach out around him to push open the bedroom door for them to see the view of Diana in nothing but a very thin looking nightdress, a matching set of black silk lingerie beneath, a leather knife holder strapped to her thigh with one of her most prized weapons still sheathed inside.

 

Pushed to the end of the bed Alfred dropped his gaze as Diana moved to kneel in front of him on the bed. Bruce’s hands left his hips and he gulped at the familiar jingle of metal. 

 

A slim gentle hand came back to his chin lifting his head until his gaze was above Diana’s head and he felt Bruce’s hands come to his throat, the collar slipping in place faster and heavier than before. 

 

He was relieved when Bruce didn't just let go because he could have sworn his knees might have given out. His voice was lost and they seemed to have noticed he wasn’t able to voice his fear.

 

Bruce’s fingers traced the chain links as he let it settle in place around Alfred’s throat and leant back down to kiss the back of his neck. 

 

Diana let go of his chin letting Alfred lower his head to look back to the floor. 

 

His shirt came free, his belt was unlocked, unzipped trousers slid down his legs and were tossed aside until he was stood in his T-shirt and boxer briefs, arousal evident and palms sweating. 

 

He’d never had a threesome before.

 

Alfred had to admit he was actually really curious, but his current fear of being pushed just wouldn’t leave and he didn’t obey the first time Diana moved back on the bed and Bruce told him to get on it. 

 

But instead of being shoved down and forced, Bruce’s hand came back around his throat and his head was tilted back, turned till he found himself being kissed lovingly until he was brought back to the room. 

 

“Get, on, the bed, Alfred”

 

With a deep breath, Alfred obeyed kneeling on the bed between Diana’s thighs trying his hardest not to admire her legs. 

 

“Now I know for a fact, you go both ways Alfie, so...don’t tell me you don’t want to taste that.” Bruce chuckled behind him, the sound of cotton against skin and the air moved, letting him know Bruce had just removed his own shirt without having to look. “I know Arthur does” 

 

Alfred’s eyes came up to the junction between the princess's thighs and swallowed. Maybe?

 

Did Bruce get off on seeing others coming? 

 

Looking over his shoulder he awaited the proper order, unwilling to move without the right treatment. 

 

“Eat her out for me Alfie, make her cum.” He reached out from behind to pat the older’s thigh. “Show me how you treat a woman, daddy” 

 

The shock of the term registered a little late, he was already laying down, fingers moving aside the lace panties as Diana’s hands ran through his hair. His lips met her clit as he frowned, conflicted for a confused moment and wanting to laugh at the term. 

 

But if Bruce wanted to see skill, he’d show him. 

 

He started slow, perhaps a little teasingly, making her fight the moans before breaking them from her, tongue slipping in her wet entrance making her gasp catching her clit hard when he licked, her fingers clutched his silver hair now, he could feel her legs shaking, then she was pulling, trying to stop him? 

 

He felt the bed dip, felt the heavy hands of Bruce pet his backside before he felt Diana’s legs being pushed wider and he buried his nose deeper lapping and sucking at her cunt until she was breathless, Bruce was leaning, his own cock pressed firmly against Alfred’s ass as the younger kissed her above him. 

 

The rush of her arousal against his lips made him smirk as she broke the kiss. 

 

“Make, Her, Cum”

 

One last thrust of his tongue and Diana was coming undone, legs shaking, gasping as Bruce attacked the butler's neck with hot kisses and Alfred could finally feel himself grinding against the bed. 

 

He ached now, drunk on lust and found himself being pulled up, rolled over and laid on his back. Diana moved aside letting Bruce placing him in between them, she made some comment about him being pretty again running her hand down his chest feeling the muscles twitch between the cotton until they reached his boxers, the button opened and her hand slid inside. 

 

Watching her hand he felt a dribble of panic and looked to Bruce wondering whether he’d have permission to enjoy her touch, she wasn’t him Dom after all. Bruce just smiled and kissed him gently, whispering for Alfred to let go, let them please him. 

 

“Sir?” Alfred breathed before he grunted against a whimper when Diana gave him a squeeze as she started stroking. Oh, there was no way he was letting a woman with such soft hands steal his pleasure, he could hide he enjoyed her touch, the harder he got, the harder it became to fight the sounds leaving him but he ached for something deeper than just a handjob. 

 

He pawed at Bruce’s shirt seeing that Bruce had yet to free his own cock. 

 

“You want a good fuck that bad huh, you want your Master?” 

 

He was nodding desperately, groaning out as Diana lips met his cock and bit down against the blood rush to his cock. Bruce smirked kissing him quiet letting Diana play with his sub a bit longer. 

 

Alfred was leaking now, he could feel his cock dripping as they moved positions again, his boxers were tugged from his legs he was pushed to his knees, pulled down over Diana as she spread herself beneath him again, but this time she had a firm hold of his cock as Bruce settled behind him, the loud snap of the lubricants cap opening reached his ears as Diana ran a hand through his hair, shushing him as he started to breath heavy again, praising him for keeping still. 

He felt Bruce press two fingers into his hole and he moaned out. Pressing back against the hand desperate for him to thrust in, make him come. 

 

Diana's lips brushed his stubbled chin and he whimpered lowering his head to her neck relaxing as she pulled him down his hips lifting and pressing into her hand. “You want to fuck me while he fucks you?”

 

Alfred whimpered again pressing a kiss to her throat. “You want to feel me coming on your cock while he comes in your ass?” 

 

His cock twitch impatiently and she smirked, Alfred could feel himself begin to sweat, hair sticking to his forehead as Bruce continued to stretch him open. 

 

“Please, miss”

 

His voice was so rough and strained with want that he was slightly amused to see her bite her lip at his plee, guiding his cock to her entrance as he moaned at the feeling of Bruce’s fingers leaving him to be replaced by the head of the younger’s cock. 

 

“Think you can hold out Alife? Think you can make her come before you do?”

 

Alfred shook his head, he was too far gone. Bruce tutted and smacked lightly at his thigh. “Well you better, or else your not getting my cum” 

 

Cruel Bruce, cruel.

 

Alfred gasped loudly as his cock sunk deep into Diana when Bruce thrust his own cock into Alfred pushing him down onto the woman. 

 

“Oh fuck him hard Bruce, oh, I want to see him scream when he comes” Diana smiled hands in Alfred’s hair as the sub buried his face into her neck. 

 

Bruce pulled back keeping his thrusts swallow and making Alfred move his own hips, fucking Diana in order to ride back on Bruce’s cock. Slowly but surely each of them became hooked on the pleasure, Bruce eventually pushing forward urging Alfred to fuck Diana harder as she kissed him between broken breaths. 

 

Alfred could feel Diana coming, her walls squeezing around his cock as he pushed himself deeper, rocking his hips sharply to gain the friction against her clit as Bruce pressed over him and began to fuck with earnest, growling as he prepared to come deep inside Alfred’s ass. 

 

He could have sworn he’d just been about to have Diana come first when the perfect slide of Bruce’s cock caught his sweet spot and he cried out, his orgasm sparking up his spine and he thrust forward hard into Diana as he came in long spurts, her walls clamping around him a second later caught somewhere between a cry of pleasure and laughter as Alfred came inside her.

 

Bruce followed moments after sweat gleaming on his chest and roaring out his own orgasm as he yanked hard on Alfred’s hips with one hand another tugging on the collar pulling him back on his cock thrusting erratically and trying to catch his breath. 

 

The air was heavy with the scent of sex and sweat and Alfred was thankful for the last of bruce’s strength pulling him off Diana and back to lay between them on the sex-soaked sheets. 

 

He felt kisses on his shoulders, his sweat-soaked shirt pulled up and over his head, tossed aside. Head resting on Bruce’s shoulder as Diana made some comment about all of Alfred’s scars. 

 

He heard Bruce tell her something about the reason he’d not asked Alfred to strip completely but it had to come off because he's too warm, it faded into a buzz as he fell asleep, content to feel Bruce’s heartbeat against his side and Diana’s hand petting his chest. 

 

The collar around his neck all but forgotten. 


	5. The Art Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of the event and as much as the nights before have gone well...things suddenly take a drastic turn. Can they convince the judge or does she sense a lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter does contain mentions and a small description of submissive abuse. I would like to state for the jury of my readers, the writer and her beta reader DO NOT IN ANYWAY OR SHAPE OR FORM CONDONE OR AGREE TO any such abuse, this merely just fictional work for creative license. 
> 
> I will warn readers that the main focus of abuse appear after the line "Diana's speech went nicely, although Bruce could have asked for a better ending". If you wish to NOT read the section you can skim to the line "I think it's time to go home, hm?" its very small although the form of abuse can be triggering for sensitive readers. I have warned you, don't flame me on it, it will have a happy ending.

Alfred awoke the next morning bathed in the golden hues of the rising sun. It took his brain several minutes to register the two bodies in the bed with him amidst the comfort of the warm silk sheets. 

The chest his head was laid on was Bruce’s. Then the arms around his waist, the face buried in his hair and the soft breath on his neck. 

 

Diana. 

 

As the night before came back in dribs and drabs he muffled a groan turning ever so carefully to view the other occupants of the bed and smirked. Bruce was snoring softly, unlikely to wake for another few hours and Miss Prince was pretty much the same, curled tight into the sheets seemingly happy to stay in them until breakfast. 

 

He was amazed that even after having slipped from their arms and the bed itself by shuffling out of the bottom, only Diana stirred for a moment, turning over to nestle back to sleep. 

 

Smiling he collected his clothes and padded barefoot out into the living room, shutting the door silently. Feeling somewhat calm after the hectic night before, he dressed roughly then made out to his trailer to shower and change. 

 

When he returned it had turned seven o’clock and was greeted by the sight of Diana sitting by the kitchen island admiring the view out onto the lake. 

 

“Good Morning Miss Prince”

 

Diana turned at the sound of his voice and sighed in relief. “I wondered where you’d gone.” She smirked glancing him over all freshly showered and smartly dressed. 

 

“I thought I’d leave you to sleep, we did have a long night.” He half smiled making for the coffee filter knowing Bruce would eventually awaken to the smell. 

 

Coffee made, they sat in relative silence as Alfred slowly began to fret over the fact they had to leave for the art gallery that night. His nerves were calmed a touch when Diana’s hands found his on the table offering silent comfort without probing questions. 

 

Making comments or remarks about the night before would have been impersonal and perhaps offensive to the situation they had found themselves in, it wasn’t something to brag about as if it had just been some drunken threesome they took part in every month. 

 

For Alfred it had been a massive step, something he was on the edge of and neither Diana nor Bruce were willing to let him fall back down when he was so close to breaking out of his fears. 

 

If he was going to talk, he would talk, they had no reason to push. 

 

Eventually, her piece at the museum came up in the conversation, a few chuckles about art jokes and talking about meeting her and Barry for dinner at the hotel, Diana left to shower while Alfred made breakfast. 

 

Bruce stumbled out in his jeans at bang on nine o'clock to the smell of bacon frying and coffee brewing, looking for all the world thoroughly fucked and in need of a hot meal.

 

“Urgh” He collapsed onto the island stool and grunted, laying his forehead on the cold marble. 

 

“You look worse than I feel” Alfred smirked sliding a mug of coffee to him and stroking a hand through the younger’s greying locks. 

 

“I shouldn’t have had that fourth beer” 

 

Alfred tutted. Bruce was a lightweight with booze but he still drank like a sailor to impress.

Alfred went back to cooking as Bruce came round sipping at his coffee and watching the sub work his magic on breakfast. 

 

“Full English or All day?” Bruce smirked as Alfred started on the scrambled eggs. 

 

“Bit of both, I’m putting waffles on, I’ve woken up with a craving for them.” He admitted shyly. “To be honest there’s enough for six here” 

 

“Good, because you boys gave me one hell of an appetite this morning,” Diana announced appearing fully dressed, giving Bruce a dirty smirk as she admired his shirtless torso and morning scruff. Damn. Alfred was lucky. But in truth, she would still pick Alfred. 

 

Breakfast went slowly, no one ate quickly as they fell into a very serious conversation about dress codes for the following day and Alfred was sure they’d all drunk more coffee than they’d eaten food. But he was glad to see Bruce had at least eaten more than he usually did on a morning even if it had taken an hour for him to finally put his fork down. 

  
  


“I know a few people who will be attending might have a dig about etiquette, but security will be everywhere, I’m not worried for Alfred or Barry, these things are well maintained, they can’t afford complaints with the costs” 

 

Alfred wandered from the table with his mug of tea to light the fire as Diana went on about the rules. It wasn’t cold out, but he felt chilled even with his shirt and jumper on. Like something was hanging over him. Ghosts. 

 

Thomas had never shown him off. Thomas had kept their relationship secret, letting Alfred hide as he wished. But, here right now, he was to be shown off, revealed. And that terrified him. The idea of judgement, criticism...being touched and named like some toy. 

 

So lost in thought he hadn’t heard Bruce come up behind him and sit beside him on the floor by the growing fire. “You don’t have to do this Alfred, I can back out…”

 

He could...he could say no, change his mind and go back to his trailer, go back to bed and sleep, go back to hide-

 

“No” He sighs and eventually throws the log he'd been holding on to the flames. “If I don’t do this now Bruce, I’ll never get over your father, I’ll never know this life or accept it, I can’t hide anymore, doing so will only put me in prison.” He admits. 

 

Diana comes to sit on the sofa a few feet away. “Unfortunately Barry doesn’t have anything in his grade to protect him from the rules but my word, you’re going to be fine with Bruce I can promise you that, Alfred. The moment people see billionaire Bruce Wayne turn up it’s likely you’ll only be spoken to by the higher grade sub owners, they won’t question you, Barry on the other hand, has to kneel. Stay quiet. He doesn’t mind it, we’ve been to three similar events before but I had to lie on the sheets in order to give him an escape route.” She bit her lip when Bruce cocked his head confused. 

 

“Lie, about what?”

 

Alfred blinks and frowns, the boy would face a lot of talk, he didn’t like that at all. 

 

“You can list what they call a step dom or escort if they are also going to attend the party for you to leave your sub with if you are not willing to keep them in the event or if they need to leave for any reason, I phoned to ask if you were coming because Barry begged me to list Alfred as his escort should he need one.” She explains setting her coffee down. “It means that should Barry need to leave without me, Alfred will need to be given permission to leave with security from the event back to the hotel” 

 

Bruce grit his teeth and huffed. “I’m not sure I’d want to dare hand his leash over, Diana...I’d rather leave myself if he has to”

 

Diana shrugged. “I know, so I’m not expecting you to stay long, Bruce, we’re booked in the same hotel on the same floor for that reason. I know you had me listed as Alfred’s step dom should you need to hand it over so I’m happy to take him from the picture if the crowd gets up, because I know after two hours Barry will not be feeling his best on a hard floor and he isn’t allowed to eat” 

 

Alfred pushed to his feet. “The boy can’t afford not to keep his blood sugar stable” 

 

“That’s her point, Alfred, in emergency cases such as Barry needing to sit down and eat away from Diana, I can take you to sit and leave you with him because your grade means you have the right to remain seated without a dom present - he doesn’t and with Diana needing to do her speech and greet people…”

 

“She’ll be unable to walk away...I-I get it, I can care for Barry Miss Prince.” He nods

 

“Thank you, I know I should have told you before but it slipped my mind...after dinner.” She smirked making Alfred blush and Bruce chuckle. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Packing wasn’t hard. His suit, a jumper and jeans, some nightwear...toothbrush. 

 

Bruce had bought a brand new suit for the occasion and Alfred had been at a loss for words when he had walked into the bedroom sporting it, asking him how he looked. It might have come off as well if Diana hadn’t broken up the very impromptu make-out session against the dresser Bruce had started when Alfred tried his uniform on for size. 

 

“You have no idea how hot you look in that” Bruce smiled as the older stripped it back off to pack. 

 

“Speak for yourself” Alfred added quietly as Bruce folded his dinner jacket into the suitcase. 

 

“Are you two quite done? The taxi will be here in ten minutes” Diana called from the living room where she sat talking to barry on Skype who was already at Gotham Airport awaiting them. 

 

Barry was in awe of Wayne’s private plane and Alfred spent the first two hours occupied in teaching Barry how to play speed chess while Diana and Bruce looked over the sheets for the event, planning a walking route as so to avoid any major cameras and crowds of patrons. 

 

The less stress and eyes on Alfred the more comfortable he’d be. 

 

As the third hour kicked in, they ate a late dinner and settled in silence to watch the TV while Barry napped. 

 

Alfred was never able to sleep on flights, it scared him but with the impending event coming up he was slowly becoming tenser and Bruce took to convincing the older to take the sleeping pills he’d brought just to keep any jet lag symptoms at bay. 

 

A six-hour flight was never easy but Bruce knew it would be worse travelling back and considered making a layover just to keep everyone’s chronobiological clocks from freaking out. 

 

It was now touching ten o'clock in LA as they hit the beds in the hotel, but unlike Barry and Alfred who turned in for the night, Bruce and Diana ended up down at the bar until well after midnight. 

 

The morning went badly. 

 

Bruce had expected Alfred to panic, but not to wake from nightmares at 4am then wash and scratch at his forearms until they were raw and bleeding leaving him to call for a medic from the reception at 6 am when he woke to find Alfred sat out on the balcony in his PJs, wet and staring blankly out onto the awakening city lights. 

 

“Did he ever get any counselling for rape?” Diana asked sitting on the sofa sipping her coffee while the medic sat with Alfred in the bedroom. 

 

Bruce shook his head. “No...I don't even know how he coped, you hear about most victims going through this days after for months not years later on the verge of a prison sentence...you think that bringing him here has brought something up?” He muttered aloud sighing, watching Barry talking softly to his Butler who sat shirtless and shaking on the bed while the medic continued to clean his wounds. 

 

“Maybe...I could probably swear on Zeus that he’s not told you the full truth, Bruce, it could take him years to open up, if he ever does” She admits sighing herself. Thomas had left behind a lot of psychological damage on Alfred that had only been buried and not resolved. 

 

“I should really be approaching this now but if he’s to make the impression on the judge before Gordon needs the papers then we’re too late, we have to wait for the signing then deal with the ashes dad left behind...otherwise he’ll end up in handcuffs because he’ll be medically unfit to stand up in court” Bruce gripes voice cracking in upset. 

 

“It won’t come to that, our stop over here is two days, I’ll go see the managers here and see if we can get a number for a therapist for tomorrow, if he can make through tonight, Bruce...he’ll be fine, he’s just scared and rightfully so, he needs you”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Barry offered to watch Alfred after they sedated him so that Diana could search out a therapist and Bruce could call up the venue and ask for a medical wristband for Alfred. The coordinators of the event sent someone out just before lunch with the new wristbands, they were colour coded to inform attendees of the event of a sub’s grade, whether they needed space because they were nervous, or had a medical issue meaning they were exempt from standard rules and not to be spoken to without strict permission. 

 

Alfred had three colours, white, red, and silver. The white tag held his name and Dom details, the red tag was the medical warning and the silver tag stated GRADE B. They had also provided a yellow armband Alfred wore on his bicep reading SPACE NEEDED. This would help to deter journalists from crowding knowing Alfred had anxiety issues. 

 

Bruce had a gold tag stating he was dominant, a white tag reading his claim on Alfred and a pass to hang around his neck to enter and exit the building as they were locked to prevent gatecrashers. 

 

By the time it came to the event, Diana had booked the therapist and Alfred had calmed after a better sleep and a shower, dressing with Bruce. “This reminds me of those jackets they put on dogs that read ‘Nervous’” Alfred chuckled shyly as Bruce helped him on with the armband last. 

 

“You’ll be alright, we’ve planned the perfect walkthrough so that we’ll meet the judge just after the buffet in the gallery, see Diana’s speech and then make our way back, okay? But you have to tell me if anything bothers you, I don’t care if you’re cold, you need another drink, by the way no alcohol, or if you just need to sit down away from everyone, you tell me, okay? We’re doing this for you, it’s not for me, so I couldn’t care less if journalists don’t get their damn photos” Bruce sighed brushing some imaginary dust off of Alfred’s jacket. The medals clinking. 

 

Bruce could feel the collar weighing down his pocket and swallowed. “Do you want me to put it on here or in the car?”

 

Alfred looked down at his boots and sighed. “In-in the car, please” Bruce nodded and turned to take his coat off the back of the sofa. “Come on then, we’ve got some time to spare so Diana said we’ll walk through the gardens and meet the driver on the main road” 

 

Taking Bruce’s hand, they left the hotel room and met Diana and Barry in the hotel lobby. Barry was in nothing but a thin white V neck shirt and slim fitting jeans, his collar and leash already on. The sight made Alfred feel sorry for him, it wasn’t exactly warm out and even though he had a coat on right now, he wouldn’t be allowed to wear it inside the event. Alfred hadn’t realised he’d frozen to the spot until Bruce gently tugged on his hand worried. 

 

Barry had been kneeling on the floor beside where Diana was sat reading her phone on the red velvet lounge chairs and stood in slight defiance when he spotted Alfred freeze, tugging the leash and gaining Diana’s attention. “Ah! alright, steady sweetie” she admonished gently earning a sad look.

 

If Barry had jumped up for any other reason he'd be in trouble but when Diana spotted he’d only stood to comfort Alfred, she just shook her head. “You should have checked if people were watching before you did that…” she whispered as she led him over and Alfred visibly relaxed. 

 

Barry made some sort of grunt like a dog would to its owner and earnt a giggle. “Cheeky, boy” she muttered kissing his forehead and then focused on Alfred’s reaction when Barry settled back to his knees in front of the other two. Again against his training, Barry kept his eyes on Alfred before lowering his head, making sure the older sub wasn’t panicking. 

 

“Sorry, he’s a bit defensive tonight, which is perfectly understandable, he’s just feeling a bit protective after this morning, but he’s promised to behave when we get there…” Diana smiled as Bruce chuckled. 

 

“I don’t blame him, if we could hold this off I would…” Bruce sighs not liking Alfred being so quiet beside him, the grip on his hand was tight but not a deathgrip. He was nervous but he’d definitely been calmed by Barry’s show of protectiveness. Proving to Alfred he wouldn’t just roll over, he did it by choice. 

 

“Come on then, we have a garden to tour before we leave” Diana smiles tugging twice on the leash and Barry stood offering Alfred a sneaky glance before following her. 

 

“Doesn’t Barry remind you of a puppy?” Bruce smirks as they walked down the rose bush lined walkway, the younger in front pausing every so often to read the plates on the flowers, or being silly and tugging the leash to make Diana laugh. He was perfectly bright eyed and playful, loving the affection Diana offered, teasing him like a genuine puppy. There was no one around to see them so he was content to be utterly adorable. Questioning things out loud before jumping subjects like he usually did. 

 

“He looks happy” Alfred added after a moment of admiring the huge Lilly filled pond they’d stopped beside. 

 

“He is...unlike you and me, Barry doesn’t see Diana much, so what time he gets he’s apparently always very playful” Bruce added watching Diana call Barry back when he gets too close to the water. 

 

“Don’t you dare get mucky” she warns as Barry avidly watches the ducks. 

  
  


Alfred had calmed significantly as they reached the car and almost dozed off on Bruce’s shoulder content to be in his presence. Bruce wished he could have let him sleep. 

 

“You feeling alright?” Bruce asked as they got closer to the venue and he pulled the collar and leash from his pocket. 

 

“Um” Alfred rubbed at his forehead. “I’ve got another damn headache coming on…” he eventually admitted as Bruce slid the collar around his neck. 

 

“You want some painkillers, I brought them with me just incase” Bruce offered to reach into the the small shoulder bag he’d brought that held the entry passes and the sub’s supplies. 

 

Handing a bottle of water and tablets to Alfred he then offered Barry one of his snack bars. Diana kept so many of them with her, she never knew when he’d have a sugar crash. 

 

“Looks like I have a puppy tonight” Diana smirked as Barry munched his snack bar in three bites and gave a rather uncharacteristic whine for another one. 

 

The term made Alfred look at Bruce who just smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not pet naming you, the closest I’ll go is Alfie and even that I prefer to use at home.” He offers leaning to kiss Alfred gently and glad to receive a kiss back. They broke at hearing Barry’s whine of annoyance and laughed. 

 

Diana rolled her eyes and tugged on his leash. “Stop it, jealousy doesn't suit you puppy.” She earnt a glare and her eyebrows went up. “Oh you are so asking for punishment tonight mister” 

 

Barry immediately looked away blushing like a schoolgirl. Alfred wouldn’t lie, after playing with Diana two nights before….he was curious what she would do. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The event looked exactly like any other event he’d ever dropped Bruce off at. Red carpet, journalists...guests. Only difference was, some were standing, others were kneeling. 

 

Bruce bless him asked one more time before they got out of the car, if he was okay, still opting to let Alfred back out. With a nod, Bruce pulled the handle and they stepped out walking calmly up the short steps past the flashing camera’s and into the foyer to sign in. 

 

Alfred immediately set to looking about. The place was as white as snow, the floor a rich black marble that glittered like stars. The lights were low, the room was a comfortable temperature and art hung around all over the place, with small seating in between. He spotted a sign stating bathrooms, one stating dinner hall and a few others pointing to emergency exits and an area for Doms who wished to take their subs off the leash to relax. It was nothing to what he’d imagined. 

 

The staff scanned his wristbands, gave Bruce some papers and a map and then logged his shoulder bag into the storage. They stood by the end of the desks watching as Diana and Barry did the same. Barry only coming to kneel when Diana stopped in front of them to tuck the papers away. “Okay, so...I need to go see the manager about my speech I’ll see you in a bit for the buffet” She offers giving Alfred’s arm a gentle rub before she left, Barry following obediently with his eyes down. 

 

Although his heart was hammering in his chest, Alfred honestly could see no reason to be so nervous, the place was very spacious, and he spotted plenty of high graded subs also standing with their Doms so he didn’t really feel too out of place. 

 

Opening the map, Bruce lead them to the first piece and they started their slow tour of the art on display. 

 

As they came across the fifth piece Bruce gave in on trying to know what he was looking at. “Alfred?”

 

The sub tilted his head keeping his gaze lowered off the other people. 

 

“I have absolutely no idea what I’m looking at...I’m used to staring at strippers and talking to wealthy jackasses, not art” 

 

Alfred blew a snort softly through his nose and dared a glance to his right to see if anyone was watching. “Care for me to explain the summary, sir?” he muttered and Bruce handed him the pamphlet that summarizes all the pieces. “Please...or else I’ll be bored in ten minutes”

 

Now that Alfred was quietly giving him a better explanation to the piece’s Bruce could enjoy the short walk through the first side of the gallery. Alfred also seemed more comfortable having something to focus on rather than just breathing and making sure he didn’t make eye contact. 

 

They’d just finished the first nine pieces when they were approached by an older woman, who must have been mid-sixties with her sub who seemed very young indeed perhaps younger than Barry. They paused about three or four feet away from them, taking in Alfred’s yellow armband before closing the gap a few steps when she spotted his acceptance to their presence. 

 

The boy was carrying a cushion and cup of water, dressed in an open-collared smart shirt and suit trousers. His collar was leather, his name studded in gems. Aaron. 

 

“Mr Wayne, not every day I see someone such as yourself attending an event like this, I thought Gotham’s Billionaire Playboy wasn’t taken?” she smirks with slight motherly fondness. 

 

“Admittedly this is not something I would choose to attend no, alas we are here on business more than by choice” He smiles back as she offers her hand. 

 

“Mrs Carrington of Carr and Gate Art Supplies, my sister in law, has a piece up here tonight and this is Aaron her son, my grandson” she gestures to the sub who nods to them without taking his eyes from the floor. 

 

Yep, Bruce had heard of the company. They’d been at one of the art displays in New York Diana had mentioned. 

 

“This is my partner Alfred, my family’s incredibly loyal Butler, been with me since I was born” Bruce chuckled making Alfred hide a smile. 

 

“He is certainly a handsome one, I’d have expected nothing less of you Mr Wayne to have a high grade by your side…” She smiles leaning in to squint at the badge on Alfred’s arm. “SAS? Good grief, you must have been a busy man, it’s so rare to see submissives get into the armed forces, I’ll admit he is the first one I’ve met to have done so” She gushes and Bruce nudges Alfred’s head up so she can see his collar better. 

 

“Been through quite a bit this one, we’ve been through quite a lot together the last forty years, not been the best but, were finally getting the time to settle down” 

 

She nods in clear understanding, everyone who knew of Bruce Wayne, knew of his parent's murders. If she was curious as to why he had taken what seemed to be the only father figure in his life as his sub, she didn’t ask. Just suggested they might talk later in the dining hall and moved on. 

 

As soon as she was out of earshot, Bruce asked again if Alfred was okay. 

 

“I’m fine, sir, she was merely curious” he whispers and they move on to the next display. 

 

Surviving the first half of the evening, Bruce eventually took Alfred to sit down and eat, meeting Diana and Barry. 

 

Diana was piling a plate with fried chicken and sushi for Barry as Bruce browsed. “How’d your talks go?” He asks as he plates himself up some roast beef and veg. 

 

“They went well as could be expected, looks like I have a few buyers so I might have to ask you to take Barry back if you leave early as I might get caught talking money” she smiles laying the plate on the tray and plating up her own. 

 

Bruce hummed to himself as he tried to think on what best to get Alfred. “Is he not hungry?”Diana asked looking back over her shoulder at the table seeing Barry watching them and Alfred sat back with his eyes closed. 

 

“No, nerves are bringing his headache back but he needs to eat something before we see the judge, said he feels sick so I don't want to give him anything heavy” 

 

“Fruit salad and toast then...keep him hydrated and he should be okay for a bit longer”  Diana offered and Bruce having no other ideas took the advice. 

 

Thankfully, Alfred did indeed eat some of the fruit salad, his toast and cup of mint tea. 

 

He was sipping it slowly just as Diana and Barry left and they were interrupted by the judge appearing. Littlemoore. 

 

“Excuse me, Gentlemen, I believe we need to have a little chat, hm?” Bruce had to double take before he realized who she was and gave Alfred a nervous look but he didn’t look up from his mug. 

 

The judge joined them at the table and unlike Bruce had expected, just lay her cards out and asked for the truth. She could claim all she wanted in court because apparently, the evidence was slim and if she could have a valid reason to convince the court as to why Alfred had rights to hide and prove they were planning on signing in then all would pass quickly. 

 

Bruce gave what he could of the story about the fact even he hadn’t known until he parents died that Alfred had been submissive and that in order to keep certain business relationships and work reasons functioning as well as decent media profile he’d kept his agreement to collar Alfred silent. 

 

“So how long has he had your collar?” She asks. “Unofficially of course…”

 

“Since I was seventeen…” Bruce lied easily. “My father had written a contract on him after they left the forces, but he claimed my mother instead, no one else knew Alfred was uncollared” 

 

Spotting the red band she frowned. “I’m assuming there is also another reason as to why you didn’t publicly admit to this relationship?”

 

Bruce sighed earning a sad look from his Butler. 

 

“We would very much like it keep it out of records...but Alfred is actually an abuse case, he’s not very comfortable with the lifestyle at all even in all these years, making the public believe I was single has kept people from questioning him” Bruce grumbles darkly, his tone serious enough that she didn’t bother to ask the severity of the case, it was clear the Dominant had a very good reason to keep that under the table and out of the courtroom. 

 

“So you are admitting to and willing to sign a waiver to state on record Mr Pennyworth is collared to you and your family name and that this is a sexual based relationship not just a collaring of convenience?” She asks noting something down in a pad before pocketing it. 

 

Bruce nodded. 

 

“Okay, the hearing was going to be next month but honestly I think we can do without a jury present, you’ll need to bring a witness to your signing and I’ll have the new date forwarded to your home address as soon as I can” She left with little else said and Bruce waited until she was gone before turning to Alfred and holding him. “I’m sorry, I didn't expect her to jump us like that…” 

 

Thankfully most of the hall was empty now and Alfred just nuzzled into his throat. “Can we go outside, sir?” 

 

Bruce didn't even ask why before he reattached Alfred’s leash and lead them out of the hall and down the corridor to the door that leads out into the gardens. 

 

There was no one out here, it was growing dark and the wind had picked up, most people would be in the third gallery by now. 

 

“Are you okay?” Bruce asks hating that it was all he could ask as he took Alfred's collar off completely and pulled him down into his lap on one of the benches. “Damn it Alfie, your shaking” 

 

Alfred just buried his head into Bruce’s shoulder fighting tears that Bruce could only hope were of relief. 

 

“It’s alright now, your safe, the hard part’s over with, we can go home and ask Jim to be at the signing, hm, then maybe a holiday would be good, we can go to Switzerland yeah, no collars, no police nobody to bother us”. He whispers just grateful Alfred was finding comfort in him. 

 

They never made it into the third gallery as Diana and Barry appeared after a good half an hour to tell them she was going up for her speech and so they made back inside keeping to the back of the crowd. Diana’s speech went nicely, although Bruce could have hoped for a better ending. 

 

As they finished the second gallery, they paused in the hall caught by a journalist, Bruce spinning some yarn about how it was nice to support art foundations and such and just as the man was leaving Alfred saw something he wished he hadn’t. 

 

The sight of a teen being kicked by his dominant sent his blood running cold. The poor boy had passed out for some reason unknown and having keeled over the man who held his leash yanked on it roughly before kicking the younger as if the sub had fallen asleep. 

 

When the sub didn’t move he did it again until someone shouted and a couple of staff members approached clearly enraged by the display when there were fragile members of the community at the event. 

 

Alfred immediately started to panic at the scuffle and shifted back bumping Bruce, who turned him away from the view and held him as he himself watched with disgust as the man was physically pulled away from attacking the submissive. 

 

Looking around him he spotted Judge Littlewood storming forward in a rage and barking orders for the man to desist his arguing with the staff, she ended up double taking in their direction and spotting the way Bruce was defensively holding Alfred to him while the older was clearly shaken by the fight, she was rather quick to demand a police presence and the staff bundled the man and the unconscious submissive out of sight. 

 

The room filtered out after that, most people were disgusted that such people had been allowed into the event and Bruce wasn’t surprised to see both Diana and Mrs Carrington make their way over. Neither Aaron nor Barry would obey now and both stood defiantly upset glaring around them as people passed by into the other rooms. 

 

“I think it’s time to go home, hm?” Bruce half smiled trying not to let the fact Alfred was shaking like a terrier get to him. 

 

Just as they managed to settle Barry and Alfred into the car, Judge Littlewood appeared to let Bruce know that the submissive was going to be fine, his dominant was going to be facing a rather hefty jail sentence and she hoped to god Alfred would be okay. 

 

She offered him her card. “Give me a call when you get back to Gotham, if there is anything we can do to help, we can make sure we get him the best” 

 

Again she didn’t pry just watched Bruce get into the car and stood beside Diana as they left for the hotel. 

 

Alfred said nothing as they got in the hotel room, Barry set about some room service as asked by Bruce while Bruce helped Alfred out of his suit. 

 

The younger winced at the sight of the bandages around Alfred’s arms again. As Alfred stripped down to his boxers and vest, he stood shaking looking more than lost for a moment before turning to look at Bruce, terrified. 

 

Bruce could feel him trying to read him, trying to see any little thing that made Bruce approve of what they’d just seen, any reason why he couldn’t be safe here. 

 

But when he couldn’t find one he sunk into Bruce’s arms clutching at him like he was the only solid ground left in the whole building. 

 

Alfred’s hands were shaking as he helped Bruce shove off the tux, running them down the younger’s broad torso as if to prove he was really there. 

 

Hauling him into his arms, Bruce laid them on the bed, cuddling them under the sheets. “Your safe Alfred, it’s okay” 

 

Tilting his head up Alfred nuzzled Bruce’s jaw seeking his attention, lips finding each other in an uncoordinated kiss before Barry returned in his Pj’s to curl up on the sofa with Diana’s coat before Alfred urged him into the bed with them, the older then protectively cuddling Barry while Bruce kept his arm around them. 

 

Apart from getting up to fetch the room service, they remained in the bed until Diana returned much later on, it was almost eleven pm and Bruce wasn’t surprised to see Barry leap from the sheets to her for his own comfort. Bruce couldn't help but smile as Diana picked him up as effortlessly as she might a child.

 

“Door’s still open if he’s up for it later” She whispers to Bruce before carrying Barry out of the room to their own. Alfred gave him a look of curiosity but didn’t say anything, settling back down to continue watching the Blue Planet documentary that was doing a great job at calming him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment...I live to know you wish me to continue with this!


	6. Don't Underestimate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having recovered from the art display, Alfred seems to lighten up about his new lifestyle. As new sexual experiences open up, so does the Bulter's past and Bruce realises he isn't so competent after all. 
> 
> Karma teaches him he shouldn't underestimate Alfred. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k words. Wow this got away from me but hey I can't help it, the smut is too good. 
> 
> P.S The Cat joke was NOT my idea. Cute though.

It was 1 am before Bruce was sure Alfred had recovered from the night’s drama. Comfort food, tea and a calming documentary in the background all while having cuddles in bed. Very domestic and it did the job. 

 

In fact, it must have done something even better because it was unlike Alfred to bring up the idea of another collar by himself. 

 

It just seemed like an idle question at first and Bruce chuckled until Alfred asked about chain styles and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. 

 

“You want to get another collar? Already?” He asks smiling. 

 

Alfred shrugged all while still snuggled into his side. “Maybe...I mean, if we’ve been together so long we should have had at least two or three made, right? I mean, like you said I don't have to be wearing them all the time, it just makes it look like we’ve been playing for this long...I could probably do with one a bit less...shiny…” the older muses, leaning up to accept the kiss when Bruce lent down. 

 

“Something simpler?” Bruce asks thinking about it himself and wondering if there were any decent stores nearby, it would be nice to have a souvenir. 

 

Alfred nodded. “I mean, it’s not like...I don’t like this one-” he looks over to the box on the nightstand. “But it's not very every day.”

 

“I know it sounds...cat-ish but how about something that jingles a bit...I just think it would be rather cute to hear it when you move about the house.” Bruce teases and earns an eye roll. 

 

“Only you could think of something like that.” Alfred tuts. 

  
  
  
  


Bruce eyes the door and then looks back to Alfred, thinking about the offer Diana had made at the bar the other night. 

 

“You up for some fun...or are you tired?” He asks running a hand through Alfred’s hair. The older gives him a curious look. “That depends what you mean by fun, Master Wayne, don’t think by now I haven’t figured out one of your little...kinks” 

 

Bruce has the decency to blush. “What? Voyeurism is pretty common Alfie…” the butler just hums as if to say ‘oh really’?

 

“I just thought, you know...maybe you’d want to go and see what Diana meant when she said Barry needed a lesson in the car?” He smirks rolling over to push the butler into the sheets. 

 

Alfred grunts with the weight but doesn’t push him away. “That depends…”

 

Bruce just nuzzles into his shoulder, scraping his teeth over Alfred’s throat and smirks. “I can promise it’s not what you think...it’s something he’d...well, eventually get to enjoy.” 

 

He guessed Alfred would be sceptical but he was also a very curious submissive now he was growing more confident and trusting that Bruce wouldn’t dare mislead him or force him into something. 

 

Alfred looks at the door and then back to Bruce who cocks his head, seeing the sub is wanting something else...or something first?

 

“If you’re wanting to go over...I erm, I have no actual objection, I just-” Alfred’s not sure how to ask because...well, he hasn’t even asked yet. Bruce had more or less read him more than anything and after the night they’d had he was feeling more in want of Bruce’s attention than ever before. Enough so that he was very close to voicing it before it was even seen. 

 

Bruce sits up a bit, running his hands down Alfred’s sides before shoving the covers away and bringing the man’s legs around his hips. “You want something, Alfred?”

 

He’s blushing, he can feel himself heating up and he looks away slightly embarrassed because he has no idea what to say here. He feels the only way he’d get to know is to tell Bruce he isn’t sure, but a Dom can’t read your mind, he had to give some sort of idea, didn’t he? 

 

Leaning back over Alfred, Bruce sets his hands at either side of the man’s slim shoulders. “You want to warm up first, huh?” He smirks, god his sub was so easy to read sometimes and chuckled when Alfred looked back in surprise. 

  
  
  


Alfred nods shyly, but for Bruce, that wasn’t the answer he wanted and slaps Alfred’s thigh playfully. “Use your words.” 

 

Alfred smirks. “Please, sir.” 

 

Fingers under the hem of Alfred’s vest, he lifts it up and bends down kissing a hot trail down his stomach till he hits the waistband of his boxer briefs and tugs on the elastic with his teeth. 

 

He can’t keep the smile off his face as Alfred’s eyes light up with want. It would be the first time that Alfred had physically voiced his want before Bruce had to say it first and it meant they were getting just a bit closer to him finally settling into place as Bruce’s sub. 

 

Bruce knew in a sense Alfred had always been his sub in a way, the sex was now just really a huge bonus.

 

Nuzzling Alfred through his shorts he then sits up again and Alfred frowns. “You want mine at the same time?” Bruce growls low pushing his own boxers off and Alfred’s expression looks concerned before it fades into arousal. 

 

“Dirty boy.” 

 

The look Alfred gave him for that comment was almost comical, but he turned on his side without a command as Bruce turned himself around on the bed. 

 

Alfred moved to lay over Bruce, his tongue sneaking out to lick at Bruce’s cock before the younger had even opened his own mouth making him to buck. “Urgh, you tease” Bruce hissed patting the older’s ass the once before taking Alfred’s cock into his mouth. 

 

For their first sixty-nine it wasn't half bad. Bruce had to give Alfred some credit because he had the dominant busting into his mouth in just minutes. 

 

“Jesus, Alfred!”

 

The older pulls off and chuckles. “Hey, just because I didn’t like doing it to your father didn’t mean I wasn’t any good.” 

 

Bruce winces and lets Alfred move off him still hard. 

 

“Can we please not talk about him...at least while we're naked?” Bruce grimaces earning a proper laugh now. 

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

Bruce pursed his lips at the reply as Alfred nuzzled into his thigh. “Was that cheek I heard then?”

 

Alfred paused, feigning innocence. “No”

 

Bruce just snorts and sits up. “Hm, I’m not sure what to do about that now.”

 

Alfred might have gulped. Not scared exactly, just uncertain what Bruce might suggest if he was actually disobedient. Not that he’d ever planned to be. 

 

Noticing Alfred was still hard he frowned. “Look like I got distracted, huh? That isn't fair is it - maybe I should amp up the volume a bit.” 

 

Climbing from the sheets and pulling on his own underwear, Bruce grabs Alfred’s boxers and vest and holds them out. “Put them back on.”

 

Clearly unnerved that Bruce might just leave him be, Alfred doesn’t take them. He doesn’t move. 

 

Bruce lets his shoulders drop. “Sorry, I should have said put them back on, we're going to see Barry and Diana…” 

 

Alfred still gave him a wary look and Bruce felt a bit guilty but was relieved when the older sat up and took the clothes. 

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed tugging his vest on, Bruce leant down and scooped Alfred up in his arms earning an “OI!” 

 

“Come on you.” 

 

Carrying Alfred two doors down the older huffs in his ear a little boldly and earns a genuine giggle out of the big bad billionaire. “Keep that up and I’ll definitely buy you a cat collar, Alfred.”

 

It’s Diana who opens the door when he knocks and she too smirks at the sight of Alfred being carried into the room. 

 

“Sorry if he looks a bit grumpy, I might have peeved him off with the whole carrying thing.” Bruce chuckles. “But it’s the only way I could make sure he’d not run off...or lock himself in the bathroom.”

 

Diana just laughs and rubs at the sub’s back making him look to her wide-eyed. “I was just saying to puppy here I wondered what you two were up to” she smiles. 

 

Puppy?

Bruce turns them so Alfred can see Barry tied up on the bed. The younger sub is wearing nothing but a pair of red silk briefs that were already soaked rather prominently with precum, handcuffed to the headboard with a blindfold on and a pair of brown fluffy ears on his head. 

 

It took Alfred a second to recover from that shock to spot the tail he was sporting as well. A tail that was evidently a butt plug...a vibrating butt plug from the way he was squirming. 

 

Bruce wasn’t surprised to feel the older grip him tighter. 

 

Sitting down in the nearby armchair, Bruce turns Alfred in his lap so they can both see the show. 

 

Alfred shuffling backwards legs spread by Bruce’s knees so the younger can palm at the butler’s hard cock. 

 

Alfred might have whimpered. 

 

“Shush, it’s alright, you said it yourself, hm? We’re just going to watch for a bit, we can leave if it’s too much, okay?” He whispers and Alfred relaxes a little, eyes still firmly on the boy who’s whimpering himself. 

 

He hoped to God Bruce didn’t get any ideas. 

 

With a wink at her audience, Diana went back to her games, giving Barry a squeeze through his briefs. 

 

She tuts. “You’re making a mess puppy.” 

 

Barry bites his lip harder, fighting a moan and Diana smirks. “I told you, come before I say and you’ll be sitting with that in all the way home Mister.”

 

Alfred swallowed at that idea. That sounded painful, never mind a turn on. 

 

Bruce was teasing him through his shorts now and the feeling of his teeth and lips on his shoulder wasn't helping. He did NOT want to get off watching Barry being...somewhat tortured. 

 

When Barry lets out a squeak as she moves the plug Alfred genuinely flinches at the sound of the small whipcord she was holding which she smacked against his legs. 

 

Bruce paused in his playing to make Alfred look at him. “It’s alright, you know Barry wouldn’t do this if he didn’t agree to it, she’s not really hurting him, if she was, he’d say.”

 

Alfred frowned but turned back to watch the bed. They watched for a further fifteen minutes, Diana teasing Barry to the edge making him scream at one point when she cut him off from his orgasm. 

 

Alfred was no longer so frightened but he kept looking away which didn’t reassure Bruce he would ever really be into anything like he’d done with other subs. 

 

After making Barry apologise for being such a cheeky boy that afternoon she lets him go and Alfred can’t help but bite his lip at the sight of the boy cumming. Watching the white rivulets of cum seep through the thin material and run down the tent in the silk makes him squirm in Bruce’s lap. 

 

“I think I’ve held you off for too long...You deserve a reward for sitting through that.” Bruce mutters standing and setting Alfred on his feet who might have clutched to Bruce slightly. The Dom having noticed Alfred’s legs seemed a bit weak, held on to him before picking him back up and settling him down on the bed beside Barry who was still blindfolded and clearly unsure what was going on around him. 

 

Pulling off Alfred's boxers, Bruce stands back to admire the sight of a blushing Alfred and a confused Barry. Diana gently removes the blindfold and handcuffs from Barry, letting him sit up for a drink as Bruce crawls on the bed to sit on the older’s chest. 

 

Wiping Barry somewhat clean Diana then has the boy sit in her lap on the bed beside the other pair while Alfred takes Bruce back in his mouth. “You'll have to get some lessons from Alfred, Barry, he's fucking beautiful when he sucks cock.”

 

Bruce chuckles at the annoyed hum around his cock. 

 

“Sorry, is this not the reward you wanted Alfie?” He smirks and Diana grins. 

 

Sitting back, he pulls his cock from Alfred's lips and gives the older man's cock a squeeze. “How about you decide what you want this time...I know you’ve got to be thinking up some kinks Alfred, there’s gotta be something you really want me to do?”

 

Alfred eyes the handcuffs on the bed and then looks to the bedposts as if considering his options. He then thinks about that tuxedo again. He shuffles up on the bed and bites his lip as Diana, Barry and Bruce look on intrigued. 

 

“I...Can you put your tux back on?” 

 

The query made Diana’s eyebrows go up and Bruce smirked. “Oo-kay...I’ll be back in a second.”

 

Bruce leaves to collect his suit and Barry slides from Diana’s lap to reach for something, the plug and ears still on him making Alfred grin because, well, he did look kinda cute. 

 

Barry fumbles for something in the leather bag beside the bed before turning back and nudging it to Alfred. 

 

Silk bond? 

 

Alfred raises an eyebrow and looks to Diana who’s now standing at the side of the bed and reaches out to pet his hair. “I think puppy has an idea, it’s one of his simpler games, I used to put on my armour and tie him up on the bed, I’d then sit on his cock while I’d fuck him with his favourite toy.”

 

Alfred pursed his lips. That didn’t quite sound like what he wanted. Hell, he wasn’t sure what he wanted, all he knew was that he wanted Bruce to fuck him in that tuxedo. Getting an idea, he asked Diana to bind his hands and feet.

So when Bruce came back doing up his tie, he found Alfred on his back, hands tied to the headboard and legs splayed - tied to the bedposts, his cock hard and dripping. 

 

“Well, well, well, never thought I’d come back to this.” He chuckles stopping by Diana and gawking when he saw her in her wonder woman armour. 

 

“Where’s the crisis?” He asks with a sly smile as she meanders over from where she’d been petting Barry who was handcuffed on the sofa. Laid on his forearms and knees, the plug having been turned back on and was making him squirm. 

 

The perfect position to watch everything on the bed, but still not be able to touch himself. 

 

“Did he decide what he wanted?” Bruce asks running a hand up and over Alfred’s calf and then running his nails back down it gently, making the older squeak. 

 

“He asked if I’d ride his cock while you fuck him.” 

 

“Oh really?...what a dirty boy.” Bruce chuckles as he reaches for his zipper and can’t help but grin at the heated look Alfred gives him as his eyes drop to the younger’s hands wanting to see his cock. “Oh you're begging for this, ain’t you?” He asks pausing his hands and Alfred frowns wordlessly wanting him to hurry up.

 

“Use your words, Alfred.” 

 

The older sighs heavily, he’d clearly been hoping he wouldn't have to ask for it but it seemed Bruce was in the mood to remind him he had to voice what he wanted just so the Dominant could be sure he couldn’t be wrong. It was only fair, Bruce didn't want to get ahead of himself and misread his body language. 

 

Even though he wanted it, he couldn’t help but feel demeaned by having to ask in such a way from his lover. He failed to find the words the first time he opened his mouth and closed it again looking to Barry. 

 

Unlike Thomas, there was no demanding, no shouting, no hitting, no very unflattering swearing or name calling. Bruce just waited there at the end of the bed, palming himself through his slacks and waited until Alfred found his words. 

 

“What do you want us to do, Alfred?” He asks huskily and the older swallows.

 

“Please, I-I want you to fuck me, sir…”

 

Bruce pursed his lips and looked at Diana and back at Alfred. He got the gist. 

 

“I want you to fuck me, while Miss Prince rides my cock…Master Wayne.” The term got the reaction he wanted and Bruce’s cock was in his hand in a second. Climbing over him on the bed Bruce kissed him hard. “Good boy.” 

 

Before now Alfred hated being called that, but right here, it actually felt nice. 

 

Bruce tugged at his tie sitting back on his heels as Diana joined him on the bed. He looked to Alfred’s cock and considered something. Pulling the tie off, he reaches over to wrap it around Alfred’s cock, pulling it just enough to tease around the base and his balls. 

 

Alfred didn’t protest, he didn’t look pleased, but he didn’t argue, clearly willing to give it shot. Happy that it wasn’t tight enough to feel painful, Diana straddles Alfred’s lap, pressing her hot cunt against his cock and he gasps. 

 

“Oh god, I don’t think I’ve ever had such a hard cock.” Diana teases and Bruce gives her a dirty growl as she sinks down on Alfred’s cock. 

 

“Oh, he’s so big.” She smirks looking over at Barry who’s death glaring them both because mommy is getting fucked by someone who isn't him. 

 

Alfred groans out as her walls flutter around his cock. She leans back giving Bruce an eyeful of Alfred’s cock in her cunt as he lifts Alfred’s hips to press his fingers into his ass. “Ride him hard...I want him so fucked out I’ll need to carry him back to bed.” Bruce snarls pressing his thumb to her clit and making her cry out. 

 

The sub whimpers out as Bruce presses down hard on his prostate. “I-I can’t”

“Is she too good Alfred?” Bruce chuckles pressing his fingers deeper and making Alfred bite his lip. “Oh, fill her up, Fill her cunt for me, I want to watch Barry clean her out.” 

 

Alfred comes less than a minute later, his cock shoved deep into Diana’s cunt. 

 

Pulling his fingers free, Bruce wanders to the sofa and picks up Barry setting him on the bed as Diana unties Alfred’s legs. 

 

“Open your mouth” she smirks and Barry does as he’s told as she lifts him off Alfred’s cock and sits over Barry's face, Alfred’s eyes go wide at the sight of the boy licking his cum out of the Amazonian.  But snaps back to Bruce when the younger lays over him, sliding his cock into the Butler. 

 

“Oh, fuck, sir!”

 

Pulling the tie from around Alfred’s cock, Bruce folds it slightly and gestures to Alfred to open his mouth. The older considers this, and then gingerly takes it between his teeth, relaxing when it doesn’t gag him completely. 

 

“Try keeping the noise down, hm? Wouldn’t be fair on Barry here to hear you cumming again like you do, when he's so desperate.” Bruce teases and Alfred rolls his eyes. 

 

But the eye roll is cut short by a thrust and he can’t help but moan around the tie as Bruce starts a serious skin slapping pace. 

 

Diana can feel her own orgasm bubbling up as Barry licks her clean, watching as Bruce fucks Alfred, to the point where the older’s cock starts leaking again between them. 

 

Pushing Bruce back a bit, she climbs back over Alfred and slides back down on the older male’s cock wrapping her arms around Bruce’s neck to put on a show of snogging him while they fuck Alfred.

 

The sight is clearly too much and Alfred cums with a muffled scream, thrusting up into Diana as he cums again, the Amazonian breaking the kiss when she reaches her own orgasm.

 

“Oh, his cum is so fucking hot!” She grins into Bruce’s neck as he continues to thrust, the male grunting as he feels his own orgasm finally coming up. 

 

Pecking his lips again, Diana moves back to Barry who whines and cranes his neck as she comes back to sit over his face, his tongue coming out to lick at the cum that was leaking from her cunt once again. 

 

Pulling out, Bruce gets his breath back and kneels up on the bed to untie Alfred’s hands and tosses the tie aside, he pulls the sub into his arms as he flops back on the sheets. “I can’t resist it, finish me off Alfie, your mouth is too good.” 

 

With a smirk, Alfred slides down Bruce’s body and sucks his cock back into his mouth. 

 

Barry is leaking badly now, the silk shorts practically ruined as he continues to try and focus on eating out Diana rather than the sounds of Bruce moaning because Alfred is sucking his cock. 

 

The sound of Bruce cumming and Alfred moaning around his cock must have been too much because when they all finally moved, Diana was left tutting and Bruce was left smirking as Alfred tucked him back in his trousers. 

 

“Oh dear...I don't recall saying puppies were allowed to cum…” 

 

Barry whines as best he can from his sleepy look and winces as she smacks his leg. “What happened to being a good boy?” 

 

“I think that’s our cue to leave...thanks for the fun love, but, big day tomorrow, don’t wear him out.” Bruce chuckles at her, scooping Alfred up off the bed after he’d pulled his boxers back on. 

 

Tapping Barry’s nose as she sits him up she turns back a bit more serious. “Car will be here at ten.” 

 

With a nod, they left, not seeing what Barry’s punishment for that incident would be, Alfred fell asleep in seconds, cuddled back in bed with Bruce wondering just what the Dominants were planning now. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Waking to breakfast in bed and a full body massage in the hotel spa before he showered and dressed made Alfred feel very, very cautious. 

 

Bruce was tiptoeing around him. There’d been no talk of the night before, no suggestions they hang out with Diana and Barry for dinner, in fact, there hadn’t been much said, only that they had a car to catch at ten. 

 

When ten arrived, Bruce escorted Alfred from the hotel, put all their bags in the car and they set off for some unknown location. 

 

As the minutes ticked by, Alfred became more concerned especially with the way Bruce kept checking his phone and asking him if he was okay. 

 

“If you ask me one more time Master Wayne I’m going to assume you’re about to do something I’m not going to like” Alfred warned after the twelfth or thirteenth time Bruce had asked. 

 

Bruce sighed. “You might not...but if I tell you now you’ll demand we go back to the hotel.”

 

Alfred’s face darkened. “What? And you think whatever you’re about to do I’m just going to let you get away with?” The sub hisses and Bruce looks away, not answering. 

 

After a while, Bruce speaks up filling the tension in the car with more questions. “It won’t be that bad, Alfred, not once it’s over.”

  
  
  


When the car stopped at a medical centre, Alfred frowned watching Bruce step out of the car, he didn't wait for the man to come around to his side, he just climbed out slamming the door shut and flinching away when Bruce reached for his arm. 

 

The Dominant immediately looked hurt but until Alfred knew what he was about to face he didn’t care. 

  
  


He’d expected they would turn up at some club or a shop, perhaps even to buy that new collar at first, but he was walking into a building filled with Doctors and that unnerved him. 

 

His shoulders dropped when he realised that maybe Bruce had just brought him for a checkup because of the way he’d scratched his arms raw, but when they stopped in a quiet corridor far away from many of the wards, outside a door that read ‘Dr. Rachel Mulhern, Psychotherapist and Counsellor’. He froze. 

 

After a minute of glaring at Bruce who stood looking guilty, he spoke up. “I said I didn’t want to talk about it.”

 

“And ‘we’re’ not. But after yesterday morning’s panic attack, Alfred, it’s clear you have to talk to someone because I don’t know how long I can watch you hurt yourself like this trying to pretend you’re okay” 

 

He sat down and after a moment of pacing so did Alfred. 

 

“It’s just the once Alfie, I promise, but even Diana demanded I do something, I know this means you have to drag up hurt and painful reminders, but maybe then we can burn them, and if not, at least we can bury them together and I can finally know what I can do to help” Bruce begged to see the older getting further and further upset. 

 

“Diana was going to come with Barry but we agreed this morning it was better if it was just us, then we can meet them at your next surprise and this one you will like, I promise.”

 

Bruce reached out and took the sub’s hand which Alfred took with a death grip, clearly scared. 

 

“I don’t want to do this Bruce” Alfred muttered, his voice breaking as the younger hauled him over into his lap.

 

“I know, I’m sorry, I hate making you do this Alfred, but sometimes there are things we really can’t avoid.” 

  
  
  


Ten minutes later the therapist arrived and managed to somehow encourage Alfred into the room alone. “I’ll give him a quick screening and check some mental pressure points if you could come back in about twenty minutes that would be great, then we can get started.” She smiles calming Bruce’s nerves somewhat before he turned and made for the café to call Jim and let him know they'd be heading home soon. 

  
  


The room was low lit, the walls a light chestnut brown and the carpet and furniture were a mixture of soft creams and greens interspersed around the room. 

 

The armchair he was sat in was comforting as was the cup of mint tea she handed him. 

 

This wasn’t at all what he’d expected, although he’d never been in such a place to even know. He smiles to himself, typical imagination really, always assume the worst. 

 

She started with basic stuff off his records, how his time in the marines went, how long he’d been with the Waynes, his best memories of Bruce growing up…

 

As Alfred sat with Rachel, Bruce sat in the café hugging a cup of coffee and munching a packet of ginger biscuits whilst talking to Jim on the phone. “So yeah, the plane should land about half ten, did you get the letter from the judge?”

 

“I did yes, she’s scheduled you to see her at the end of the month, twenty-ninth, I’ll be there as you’ve asked, once those papers are signed, I’ll have the S.W.A.T go do their jobs.” He chuckles.

 

“Has anyone said anything about you holding the search off?” Bruce asks swallowing. Jim had been kind enough to set the raid date back for when they started to pull in uncollared submissives in Gotham. 

 

“I’ve had the er, one or two questions but when you mention budget cuts everyone just shrugs.” The chief laughs. “What can you do, eh?” 

 

Back with Alfred, Rachel started on slightly deeper questions, asking about whether he saw anything of Thomas in Bruce and if he did, was he concerned about his behaviour. If anything she asked questions about what he thought and felt about people around him before there was a knock and Bruce re-entered. 

 

“Ah, good timing Mister Wayne, I was just about to have someone call you.” She smiles and Bruce can’t help but smile himself at seeing how much calmer Alfred was now than that morning. 

 

He sits in the armchair beside Alfred opposite Rachel as she turns a page on her clipboard. 

 

“Now, let’s get to the more probing problems here, we’ve had a nice little chat about Thomas and Martha, haven’t we Alfred? We just need to cover the other side of the story really, erm, if it’s not too much to ask - did you ever see any violent or perhaps dark mood swings in your Father, Bruce?”

 

The younger pursed his lips. “He was never really in a good mood after work, if I remember any specific time it was after I was five or six. Dad was always fighting with Mom, wasn’t he?” He looks to Alfred who nods. “He just always seemed uptight, I guess emotional constipation runs in the family.” He chuckles earning an eye roll from Alfred. 

 

“I know it’s a bit personal, but when did you start having romantic feelings for Alfred?” She asks curiously. 

 

Bruce blushes a bit as Alfred gives him a curious look too. “Oh, god, I was-I-I was about fifteen, I guess you could say I was a bit of a hormonal idiot back then...I was bouncing around Gotham, never mind just thinking about Alfred.”

 

She nods noting something. 

 

“Did you ever consider that Alfred could have been submissive or make a suggestion as to asking whether he was?” 

 

Bruce just shook his head. “Never really occurred to me, I guess after my parents died I just got used to having him around as my parental figure that it never occurred to me to ask.” 

 

Looking back to Alfred she takes a moment to word the question. “According to the notes Miss Prince offered over the phone, which are limited due to patient confidentiality, they give me a reason to believe that you’ve asked for this session Mister Wayne because you’re concerned Alfred is suffering from a post-traumatic stress disorder resulting from abuse from your father. Is that correct?”

 

Bruce nods and huffs. “I wasn’t aware until this relationship started that Alfred had been in hiding because of that abuse from my Father.”

 

“Would you place claim that this abuse is concerning not only emotional neglect but non-consensual sex or rape?” She asks Alfred quietly. Alfred gulps looking to his boots and sighs. 

 

It takes him a good minute to answer, considering everything they’d spoken about how consensual his relationship with Bruce was before answering. 

 

“Yes”

 

When she asks him to try and mention a certain memory that has been bothering him he looks to Bruce who offers to mention it instead. For the first few questions, Bruce brings up the stories that Alfred had previously mentioned. Alfred adding every so often things that he hadn’t previously told Bruce about until eventually, he started talking without prompt, seemingly determined to dig up the body that they’d started uncovering. 

 

Even when she asked about the dream that caused the injuries to his arms he didn’t shut down, finally throwing everything that had been bothering him off his chest, no matter how hard he was clutching Bruce’s hand or the fact he was crying, he answered everything she asked, knowing that Bruce might have been right, maybe he’d be able to walk away and leave what Thomas had done behind if he’d been thinking about it all wrong. 

  
  


By two o’clock he was climbing back into a car beside Bruce, feeling human for once. 

 

Sure he felt battered and bruised, he felt like he’d just gone through every emotion possible, talking about everything that had tortured him in the past. But dumping it out and letting Bruce fill the gaps with the love and care he was told he deserved made him feel like he’d just come back to life. 

 

People were walking past him on the pavement and he didn’t feel it like before, he didn’t feel the shadows like he had before they left Gotham, he used to be afraid to talk to a Dominant outside of the few people he knew for fear they’d see, that they’d judge. 

 

But as they stepped into the jewellers, to find Diana and Barry browsing the collars on display he found himself smiling. Seeing Bruce get excited as he watched Alfred picking out collars to try, suggesting how they could personalise it and letting, actually physically letting the store owner, a man of a similar age to Alfred himself who was also Dominant place the different collars on him and touch him without flinching was truly a sign that things were looking up. 

 

As he stood admiring the wooden beaded collar he was trying by the mirror, he took a second to close his eyes and try to imagine it was Thomas standing behind him, that it was his hands on his neck. But as hard as he tried...it was still Bruce and when he opened them, Bruce was still there.

 

Still smiling, still loving. 

 

Thomas was gone. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Sitting on the plane that night Alfred finally got around to reading the booklet on the medication Rachel had prescribed. He knew therapy wouldn’t fix everything, it wouldn’t just make what happened disappear but it took away the guilt and the fear, it let him breathe and gave him the energy to sit down and think about how he could replace those memories. 

 

The tablets were a sort of a herbal cross. A natural sleep aid and antidepressant, he was also booked to see a cognitive behaviour therapist when they returned to Gotham and she’d even given him a voucher for a traditional Chinese medication set they’d picked up on the way to the airport. 

 

It contained 3 different types of loose leaf tea that was blended with herbs that promote dopamine, serotonin and oxytocin and a rather complicated blend of herbal tablets for simple things like digestion, kidney health and pain relief, plus a book and CD on how to train and enhance your Qi. Whatever that was. 

 

She’d said it must seem a bit odd and perhaps silly, but apparently, a lot of patients had benefited from learning how to meditate. Couldn’t hurt giving it a shot. 

 

“Here, I finally got them on the tag, sorry Barry caught me wanting me to explain the rules of cricket.” Bruce chuckled as he came back from the sleep quarters carrying Alfred’s new collar. They’d chosen a black beaded one, something light and delicate, with a silver plated ring at the centre that held three tiny diamond-encrusted letters.

 

A.P.W

 

Alfred lifted his head up as Bruce put it on him. “There we go, now don’t you just look lovely” 

 

The collar could literally pass every day as a necklace. It was so simple but it held a meaning in the letters. Alfred Pennyworth Wayne. 

 

Turning his head Alfred looked to the pocket mirror Diana had left on the table for him then frowned. 

 

He shook his head gently. Then again and Bruce snorted as he looked up at the Dominant and glared playfully. 

 

“It...jingles.” 

 

Bruce couldn’t fight the laugh that bubbled up. “I did say you were a cat, Alfred.”

 

“Don't get any ideas, Master Wayne.”  He warns lowly but can’t get the smirk off his face. 

 

“Hey, hey, unlike Diana I’m not into cute little ears and a tail, but it’ll be nice to know you can no longer sneak up on me with that on.” He adds sitting back. 

 

“I can take it off.” Alfred reminds him. 

 

“You could...but...something tells me, you won’t.” He purrs leaning over the table for a kiss. 

 

Landing in St Louis for a stopover due to the jet lag, they decided on a bit more shopping the next afternoon before the late flight. Alfred feeling perhaps a little adventurous, enquired about the sex shop downstairs in the shopping centre they were visiting. 

 

“I hardly doubt my snowflake Christmas briefs are exactly sexy Master Wayne.” He blushed as they sat having a coffee. 

 

“True, but they’re cute, why do you think I bought you them?” 

 

“As a joke no doubt…” Alfred snorts and Barry giggles. 

 

“Well, do you...want to get some sexier ones? Silk ones would be nice on you.” Bruce mused and Diana casually sipped at her cappuccino as if she hadn’t already influenced Bruce on this matter. 

 

Looking around at the people milling around the coffee shop Alfred shrugged. “I never really thought about it, didn’t ever plan this far to be honest, didn’t think I’d be in a relationship for it to matter.” 

 

“What about toys?” Bruce adds making Barry splutter and blush. 

 

Alfred just smirks and looks about again, there are a few subs with their partners in here, seats made especially for doms and subs. Comfy armchairs with small cushioned benches beside them with a low table. One lady sat quietly reading while her sub was sat on the bench head lent on the armrest falling asleep as she petted him. 

 

Looking away he shuddered, as much as they enjoyed living the role, he could not. Bruce had promised him a choice and his choice had been: when he wanted. Not when Bruce did. 

 

So even though he and Barry sat there, collared and opposite their Dominants, they both sat at a table like they would if alone. Alfred didn’t think he could ever think to kneel for any reason. 

 

“We can look I guess, but again...you know me, I’ve never known much else, but things I didn’t agree to.” He sighs and Bruce sips his coffee. “I have an idea if you’re willing to give something a try just once? I’ll explain it later, but we need to pick it up here.” 

 

“I guess it can’t hurt…” Alfred admits as they finish their drinks and set off for the double floored store. 

 

Diana and Barry walked in like they visited shops like this a lot, although Alfred froze at the door making Bruce turn back. 

 

“You’re okay Alfred, the people who own these places have very high standards on care, so they’ll understand being new to this is hard.” He reaches out to take the older’s hand and with a deep breath, Alfred follows into the low lit store. 

 

Guiding him to the right side of the store away from a lot of the more extreme clothing and items Bruce knew would possibly make him run from the store screaming, he stopped them in front of the men’s nightwear. 

 

“Ou 3 for 2, not that I can’t afford 3 pairs at full price it’s just nice to, you know, not spend that much at times.” Bruce chuckles, reaching down and picking up a bright neon green pair of what could only be speedos. 

 

“No” Alfred adds almost immediately looking very much disgruntled and Bruce laughs. 

 

“Don’t worry, I was just curious…” He chuckles.

 

Alfred walks around the stand and then picks up the silver silk boxer shorts. “These look nice…”

Bruce joins him and smiles. “Silver, Black and Gold...hm, perfect.” 

 

Added to the basket they moved on, Bruce thinking about a new leash and Alfred’s eye getting caught by the handcuffs on display. 

 

Now he wasn’t against those. Fluffy pink ones didn’t seem his thing though. 

 

“Can I help you fella?” 

 

Alfred jumped and turned to spot a man coming towards him not much younger than Bruce. The man stops to see what Alfred was looking at before he glances at Alfred’s neck and spys the beaded collar. “Fancy a change, hm? Metal ones do get to be a pain.” He offers pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking the case. 

 

Bruce turns up with a new leather studded leash in his hand to show him but pauses as he sees what Alfred is browsing. “See something you like?” He smirks. 

 

“I was thinking, yes…” Alfred mumbles looking over the cuffs. “Those handcuffs on Barry looked a bit much and well, silk ties can be boring...but-” He picks up the black padded handcuffs and feels the velvet. 

 

The member of staff shows him how it unbuckles and how it fits on his wrist letting Alfred feel the thing out properly. 

 

“They look quite comfy, are they?” Bruce asks as he turns Alfred’s hands over admiring the cuffs on his wrists. 

 

“They are nice, yes” Alfred admits and smiles when Bruce asks the guy to add them to the till. 

 

“Anything else you want?” Bruce asks as they go to pay and the guy starts ringing up the items. Alfred looks about seeing Barry showing Diana a new tail plug and then shakes his head. No, nipple clamps, masks and whips were a definite no. 

 

“Okay, I’ll just grab my surprise and then we can go look for some new boots.” He grins patting Alfred’s shoulder as he disappears with the guy through a door to the side that reads ‘Staff and Dominants Only’.

 

He didn't want to think what was beyond there. 

 

Alfred blushed to fuck when he saw the jockstraps and nipple clamp's Diana was buying a rather happy Barry. Even the kiss she gave his cheek didn’t make it better. 

 

When Bruce finally came back he must have looked desperate to get out of there because the younger frowned and paid in record time leaving the other pair behind in the shop to enter the shoe shop before asking if he was okay. 

 

“I’m fine, just...don’t ever think I’ll be into nipple clamps.” Alfred whispers and Bruce winces. 

 

“So what did you buy?” Alfred asks as they browse boots. Bruce smirks and leans in to kiss him. “I’ll show you in the hotel.” 

 

The ‘awww’ Alfred heard from one of the ladies behind the counter made him blush again and he cursed himself on his cute rating today. 

 

He was just feeling a bit insecure and only holding Bruce’s hand seemed to comfort him right now.  When Bruce finally found the pair he wanted they wandered up and down the floor until they met with Barry and Diana in the food hall for dinner. 

 

“Buy anything interesting? Bruce smirks as he digs into his meatballs. Diana paused eating her salad and smirked back. “You know what I bought.” 

 

Barry blushed and continued shovelling his pizza, while Alfred slowly picked through his risotto. He’d lost his appetite after the starters and felt a bit off. Not exactly ill, but he wasn’t really in the mood for socialising anymore, he just wanted to curl up in bed and do something quiet. The mall was getting too much. 

 

Seeing Alfred had hardly eaten his mains Bruce offered to take him back to the hotel leaving Barry and Diana to enjoy their desserts. 

 

Back in a quiet and as far as Alfred was concerned being alone with Bruce, safe place, he stripped and set about having a shower coming out to find Bruce packing the shopping in the cases. A box sat on the bed, the logo read, With Love in a red heart, but even so, he didn't trust it. 

 

“I thought we could watch Blue planet for a bit before I show you the toy and then we can meet the others at the airport.” 

 

Barry and Diana had checked out earlier on. 

 

Alfred nodded a bit sadly sitting down on the bed in the towel. Bruce frowned. “What’s wrong?”

 

The butler fussed at his wet hair. “Nothing...I just-I think everything from yesterday is catching up with me is all. Shopping was fine but as soon as I started to listen to my own thoughts again, well - but I feel better now, I always do after a while of being where it’s calm.”

 

Blue planet was only watched for half an hour before both he and Bruce nodded off cuddled up on the bed a bit jet lagged. 

 

At six o’clock, they readied the bags and Bruce opened the box to show Alfred his new toy. 

 

“Is that...a harness?” Alfred asked blinking at the strapping Bruce held in one hand. It looked like the one's rock climbers put on before they attached the ropes. 

 

“Yup, but it’s special...it’s made with a restrictive device.” He holds it out so Alfred can see the front. 

 

“You see the padded pouch here at the front hides any reactions in your groin when the vibrator is on.” He explains and Alfred cocked his head. 

 

“The what?”

 

Turning the harness Bruce points out the hole in the back, a round slot before taking the clear blue dildo out of the box. He glanced at the items in his hands before braving to look at Alfred who looked a little shocked. 

 

“This isn’t okay, is it?” He states seeing no interest on Alfred’s face but was surprised when Alfred reached out and took the harness with a little caution. 

 

“Well, I don’t know...I can’t exactly figure out how it works…” He admits and Bruce offers to try it on him so he can see. 

 

Alfred, feeling a bit curious and just wanting to understand what Bruce had liked about this toy agreed and stood still, naked at the end of the bed while Bruce slid on the harness. 

 

The straps were made of thick cotton so they didn’t rub when he locked the front straps in place with the little key that hid in the controls. It looked nothing more than a simple black box, almost like a TV remote with an on/off switch and four buttons. 

 

It felt odd to walk about naked in this, his cock tucked up in the pouch like a jockstrap. In fact, it looked a little like one but just more complicated. 

 

Pushing him to bend over, Bruce reached between Alfred’s legs to show him that the slot was positioned perfectly over his ass. 

 

“You see, the harness locks up to stop you taking it off, the front pouch stops you touching yourself and the dildo slots in the back and the harness holds it tightly in place inside you so you can move around without fear of it falling out.” 

 

He bends the dildo to make a point. “You’ll hardly feel this when you’re walking, it’s made of a new type of rubber-like material, a blend that makes it soft and much more flesh like than previous models.”

 

Alfred still looked sceptical so Bruce showed him that the dildo would only stiffen when turned on all the way. Level one pulsed like a throbbing cock. Level two pulsed faster. Level three vibrated and level four - well let’s just say it made Alfred jump enough that he dropped the toy like he'd been holding a spider. Bruce noted that level was not too be used. 

 

Knowing that they were heading home and Bruce wasn’t really making him wear this in public, he reluctantly agreed to lube up and have the toy in until they got home. 

 

Bruce asked if he prefered they actually fucked to loosen him up, but having just showered Alfred didn’t want to get all hot and sweaty again. 

 

The dildo wasn’t all that massive, it actually fit quite snugly, the toy just adding the slightest pressure on his prostate when he sat down and it moved. Dressing, Alfred took a walk around the hotel to get used to the feeling, he re-entered rather impressed. 

 

“I-I think this will be alright.” He admitted shyly earning a grin from Bruce who held out the older’s coat so they could make for the car. 

 

Double checking he had his phone, they left for the car, not noticing Bruce had left the controller on the bedside table. 

 

* * *

 

 

** SEE END NOTE ABOUT MISSING SCENE

 

* * *

 

 

“I am just the most incompetent man ever” Bruce grumbles over his wine as he, Diana and Barry sit watching the TV on the plane several hours later. 

 

“You didn’t do it on purpose Bruce, he’ll forgive you, just let him have some time to process it, I promise he’ll see you never meant for that to happen.” Diana sighs while Barry is fetching a drink. 

 

“Did you tell him?” Bruce asks looking at Barry down by the mini bar up the front of the plane. 

 

“No...he asked what was going on when you took the box cutters but I said he didn't need to know and he knows not to ask if I say that.”

 

“How the hell do I forget to check if I had the fucking remote?” He grumbles again and Diana rolls her eyes. 

 

“Well, he did agree to play didn’t he?” She asked sipping her drink. 

 

Bruce grimaces and runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, reluctantly but he did agree, but I promised not to turn it on until we got back to Gotham, not only have I upset him, I wasted $500 on a toy I need to bin because I had to cut him out of the harness.” 

 

Diana looks down to the fact Bruce had changed his clothes as well. “When you say Alfred had a bit of an accident?”

 

Bruce swallowed and gave her a pitying look, she retracted the question realising her guess was possibly spot on. 

 

**“** How long had he been sat there until we noticed something was wrong?” She asked after a while eyeing the seat where Alfred had been only two hours before. 

 

“Since before dinner, he said it started when he was reading, he thought I was messing with him so he tried to ignore it and not give me the satisfaction of getting a reaction. But after the coffee at the airport and two cans of soda plus dinner...he’d been sat there for close on three hours” He huffs rubbing his face. 

 

Diana shook her head. 

 

“God I feel like the fucking worst.” Bruce moaned still wanting to cry for what had just happened, he couldn’t blame Alfred for having done so. 

 

“Maybe you are.” Diana added with a touch of cheek and a tad of annoyance at his grumbling before Barry returned ladened with snacks and cans of soda to sit back between them and get back to the movie. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

A week. 

 

A full fucking week of no sex or infact proper contact, Bruce was banging his head against the wall in his office blaming himself for shoving Alfred away like this. 

 

The first night at home Alfred had slept in his trailer, only to come back in the house a day later because Diana had called him the next morning saying Bruce was having a panic attack down the phone and he needed to go kick some sense into the young Dom’s ass for her.

 

After Alfred explained he just wanted a bit of ‘normal’ space, playing butler for a bit,  Bruce calmed down knowing that Alfred would come back to him when Alfred wanted to. 

 

They weren’t breaking up just because of a mistake. Alfred still needed his papers. 

But after four days of late night working, Batman and bills, Bruce was looking to let off some steam. Problem was, Alfred wasn’t. So for the last three days of the seven he’d been having a rather nasty internal argument about jerking off in his office bathroom and the idea of visiting a strip club. 

 

He could feel himself getting tense and the fact he'd spent all day in this office chair writing didn't help either. 

 

So marching home an hour before he had to leave for a meeting again had left him in an even more sour mood and he’d been left biting his tongue when Alfred asked what was wrong.

 

“Oh, nothing, just that everyone around me seems to be completely fucking incompetent today and I’m still the biggest idiot on this planet for not checking I picked up the fucking remote.”

 

Alfred rolled his eyes. Unlike Bruce, he had somewhat gotten over the incident. Yes, okay he still felt bad everytime it got mentioned, but watching Bruce torture himself over it actually helped him remember that it was all just that. An accident. He’d been in far worse situations in the marines, not that Bruce need know about any of those. 

 

“Master Wayne can you relax about that already, please? It happened, we’ve dealt with it and honestly I’d-I’d rather just forget it all. There’s no need to mentally torture yourself over….me.” Alfred sighs. 

 

Bruce turned to snap in response but grit his teeth. This is where his training about abuse came in. Shouting at an abused sub was a huge no no. In fact anything that was offered as a threat or even in anger was also prohibited when they were still in what Alfred’s doctors were calling ‘Recovery Stage Two”. 

 

With a huff he just leans on the table. “It’s not you Alfred, it never is, I-I’m just getting stressed out with work and the fact I-we’ve-” he looks to his shoes and then back at Alfred. “I miss you that’s all, I’m just used to cuddling in bed and this last week it’s like you don’t even want to know me anymore.”

 

Alfred looked a little guilty before a thought crossed his mind and he smirked. “How long do you have before you need to leave?”

 

Bruce looks to his watch. “Twenty minutes…”

 

Standing Alfred makes for the bedroom, confusing the billionaire for a moment before returning and pausing in front of him. 

 

He then does something Bruce never ever thought he’d see in his life. 

 

Keeping his eyes locked on Bruce, he knelt down. 

 

Alfred was kneeling?! KNEELING??! 

 

Bruce was pretty sure his brain had just short-circuited as Alfred reaches up for his belt and starts undoing the younger’s suit trousers. 

 

Whatever Bruce was planning to say came out in a grunt of confusion and then a hiss of sensitivity before he groaned when Alfred swallowed his cock down. 

 

In the rather rushed bearly ten minute sloppy yet ultimately satisfying blowjob, Alfred had slid his payback from his pocket and over Bruce’s cock while the younger was moaning up to the roof as he came down the elder’s throat. 

 

Having grown used to Bruce’s moment of recovery time, Alfred cleaned him, tucked him away and tidied the suit up before mentioning he’d grab his own coat to drive him to the meeting. 

 

Alfred couldn’t keep the smirk from his face as they made back for the offices, especially with the dopey as fuck grin that Bruce offered him as they left the car and made up to the meeting. 

 

“Feeling better?” Alfred asks with an innocent look while they await the elevator in reception, trying to seem at least a little apologetic for the last week of abstinence.

 

“Much better…” Bruce purrs leaning into snog Alfred rather roughly in the elevator as soon as the doors had shut. 

 

The butler had to admit as his arms found there way around Bruce’s shoulders, that he’d actually missed this rather a lot. The week had been just as frustrating and tedious for him with how strained the air in the lake house had become with the way Bruce had been beating himself up. 

 

Over an hour into the meeting and Bruce was charming his way through the offers and demands, through the complaints and the suggestions like he did women in hotel bars. 

 

Or like he used to. 

 

‘Brucie Wayne’ was now reserved for moments like this when everyone expected to see a billionaire playboy businessman who prefers playing with his phone rather than actually contributing. 

 

But just as they broke into a conversation about the shareholders of the new technologies section, Bruce squeaked. 

 

He smothered it with a cough before apologizing to the sixteen people whom were staring in surprise. Unsure what to do he glanced to Alfred, who was sitting at the far end of the room beside Bruce's secretary who was taking down the minutes of the meeting. 

 

The Butler was staring down into his lap, legs stretched out under the table, twiddling his thumbs, seemingly a little bored. So what the fuck was vibrating in his pants?!

 

Keeping his eyes on Alfred he wasn’t surprised to find the butler look up directly at him after half an hour, his head ducked backed down with a badly hidden smirk after a split second that he saw Bruce watching him and the billionaire caught on. 

 

Payback. 

 

Well, he guessed Karma liked to bite and it wasn’t as if he didn’t deserve it. 

 

After a full forty minutes of being teased to hell Bruce was left blushing, with one hand holding his folder in his lap to hide his erection whilst trying to focus on what Lucius was saying as the meeting finally and blessedly came to an end. 

 

Shaking hands with a few people, Bruce allowed everyone else but himself and Alfred to filter from the huge glass room before he looked back to the smirking submissive. 

 

“So…” Bruce starts shuffling so he could place the folder back on the tabletop now and admire the tent in his trousers. 

 

“I guess this teaches me for thinking you’re completely clueless, huh?”

 

Alfred actually laughs and then admires his nails as if Bruce wasn’t straining to fight back wanting to cum in his pants right there and then.

 

“This teaches you for thinking you’ll not suffer in return should such ‘accidents’ happen again Master Wayne…It might remind you to pay attention to detail next time.”

 

Bruce cocks an eyebrow and shuffles in his seat. “Next time?”

 

“Well, I never said there wouldn’t be one…” Alfred adds casually looking out the window in front of him like Gotham city’s bleak grey sky was a better view right now. 

 

Bruce hums trying his hardest to remain somewhat composed and not get excited. “So...what are you waiting for? Are you coming to finish what you started or not?” He asks cheekily earning a roll of the eyes. 

 

Alfred scoffs playfully and gestures to the glass walled room. “Really? You want me to come over there, don’t you think you’re better accepting the punishment and coming over here...I don’t feel like moving.” He teases.

 

Bruce stands and groans shoving the heel of his palm into his groin. “God, fuck, when did you get it on?”

 

“When you weren’t looking obviously.” 

 

Bruce steps around the desk to lock the double doors. Thankfully, they were solid wood, so unless anyone was daring enough to eavesdrop they wouldn’t get caught. 

 

The cheek in Alfred’s tone had him spinning on his heel and hauling the sub up onto the huge mahogany table and helping him strip down. Tie, waistcoat, belt, boots, trousers, until Alfred was laid out in nothing but his open Oxford blue shirt, his white vest top pushed up his torso and his lower half completely bare, knees resting over Bruce’s shoulders as the younger rips down his zipper to reach in to his trousers and tug at the vibrating cock ring. 

 

“How do you take this thing off?” He growls eagerly to just get on and fuck. Alfred practically giggles high on the adrenaline and heat of the moment and tuts condescendingly. “Now now, if I told you that Master Wayne, this wouldn’t be any fun.” 

 

He earns a smack to the ass for that as Bruce grins down at him. “Fine, but you know, I wasn’t prepared for office sex, maybe we should just wait until we get home.”

 

Alfred pouts a bit childishly before sitting up on his forearms. “I have lube in my coat pocket.”

 

Bruce lets his eyebrows rise and reaches into the coat hanging on the back of the chair he’d shoved aside. 

 

“Well, well, well, aren’t you just a fucking cheeky little cock addict today, huh?”

 

Alfred lets his head thunk back to the table and whines a little impatiently. He’d planned for this ever since he got off the plane, he’d planned to somehow make Bruce feel what he’d felt that day, but it eventually just manifested into wanting Bruce to lose control and the sudden want for more dangerous sex. Now, car sex had crossed his mind, although fucking in the office seemed far more appropriate because as far as Alfred knew, seven people held keys to this room, so locked or not, they could still get caught. 

 

It wouldn’t become a media storm, but it would be enough to embarrass the crap out of the Dominant every time he ran into said co-worker, which, depending on who it was, could be every day for the next thirty years. 

 

“Can you just hurry up and fuck me, sir?” 

 

The whine in Alfred’s voice seemed to remind Bruce that not only was he achingly hard but so was the submissive now and they couldn't have much longer before they might be caught. 

 

With no time for fingers, Bruce dribbles the lube over his cock, uncaring that it drips onto the desk or the floor before pushing himself into the hilt, loving how Alfred groaned and tugged on his arm encouraging him to keep going. 

 

If Bruce knew anything in the moment between watching Alfred come apart beneath him on the polished wooden surface and his own burning hot orgasm that echoed off the glass, it was that he would never underestimate Alfred Pennyworth again. 

 

Just as Bruce went to pull out and ask again how to remove the ring which Alfred had now kindly turned off, the jingle of keys rang in the lock and they both froze to watch the doors open and Lucius enters looking mildly annoyed. 

 

Bruce’s business manager looks between the folder on the table and them before he double takes and admires the scene. With a deep breath, he turns back to the door. “I’ll come back later.”

 

Alfred tilts his head to look back at Bruce who is not only beet red but clearly regretting the fact he didn’t consider the consequences. 

 

“You bastard, you planned this!” Bruce accuses slightly shocked before he starts smiling in admiration for the sub’s bolshy move. 

 

“I can’t take credit for your lack of speed Master Wayne, I warned you…” He smirks before easing himself from the table and then winces as he feels Bruce’s cum dribble down the inside of his leg.

 

“Urgh...at least I planned that I’d have some washing to do today.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE: The missing scene wasn't exactly all THAT important, it's focus ended up a bit powerful and I felt that unless people wished to read such a scene that I would cut it out of here and place it up on a logged in users access only as it contains unintentionally humiliation. If you want to read the scene PLEASE say so, no one is going to judge you, but I felt it unfair to torture Alfred by overwriting. 
> 
> One last chapter to go! I really hope this has been a thrill ride. Prepare for the reeeeeaaaaalllllllly sappy ended I mean URGH.  
> Thanks again for reading.


	7. Life changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Bruce to officially claim Alfred is here, but can things really go so smoothly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broke this into two chapters because it was dead ass long...the 'missing scene from the last chapter will be posted at the very end in Chp 9.

Just like every other dominant male, Bruce hoped that Alfred could settle into his lifestyle and into his collar. The week leading up to the signing was just a touch too fraught for him and he was yet again left alone having slept without Alfred. 

 

Monday had been all business: have breakfast, go to work, call Alfred at lunch, attend a meeting, go home, have dinner, patrol, cuddle on the sofa and bed. 

 

Tuesday, they had brunch at a pub restaurant out of the city together before Bruce had to leave for a meeting and Alfred was left to shop and wander to his heart’s content. Dinner was quiet but even so, after Bruce had returned from patrol Alfred had not come into the house to sleep beside him like the night before.

 

Now this should have concerned him less than it did if he was honest, one night wasn’t the end of the world but for Bruce, it meant something still wasn’t right. 

 

Because when Wednesday came about Alfred was late. Bruce had left grabbing breakfast at work when the Butler didn’t show up at half-past eight and had to excuse himself from a meeting after he grew tired of the sub not responding to his messages and headed home. 

He found Alfred in the kitchen cleaning, as innocent as sin and shaking his head when Bruce asked him if something was wrong. 

 

“Why were you late this morning? I didn’t get to see you last night either” Bruce had practically whined still regretting the dark look he got in return when the Butler stated his alarm had stopped working and it was a mere misunderstanding. Bruce had promised to let Alfred keep his own space and was now left feeling guilty that just because Alfred had wanted some peace, he’d complained that he wasn’t in control.

 

Thursday was much the same. Alfred left Bruce to sleep alone once more, he assumed as punishment for being overbearing on the sub the day before and got the cold shoulder over breakfast. His work went badly and was only rescued by his darkening mood by Alfred suggesting they go out for dinner that night. But just as Bruce thought he’d charmed his way to convince Alfred back into the house, he buggered it back up by asking if the fact the signing was coming up was bothering him and if he still wanted to do this. 

 

Alfred was clearly in no mood to pacify his Dom’s emotional stubbornness and replied a touch sharply that should he question Alfred’s loyalty again he’d get an earful. 

 

If the parental growl of “Go to bed, Master Wayne” when they returned to the lakehouse as it approached midnight was anything to go by with Alfred walking away again to his trailer, Bruce knew he had to find what was causing these mood swings or else the judge might become wary on the day of the signing if Alfred wouldn’t obey. 

 

Obey. 

 

He’d not told him yet. He daren’t. 

 

He knew informing Alfred that the judge would expect to see him kneel on command in front of not just her, but the council and officer Gordon would cause him to argue. 

 

Alfred had knelt before, but that had been by his own choice and as part of his plan to get revenge on Bruce after the plane incident, it hadn’t really been as an act of submission. He doubted very much that if Bruce asked him to kneel he would. 

 

The billionaire wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to do because if Alfred refused to kneel she’d not sign over the leash. She’d assume Bruce didn’t have control and something could be wrong with their relationship, not just with Alfred’s past. 

 

It would also give Gordon the right to arrest Alfred there and then. In fact, he’d have no choice, because the judge would have to declare him uncollared.

 

The idea kept him awake all of Thursday night leaving him to wallow in bed for most of Friday morning, calling in or actually texting Lucius he was ill. He shrugged off breakfast and lunch before leaving early for patrol with having only drunk a cup of coffee and leaving Alfred by the Batcomputer grumbling about self-preservation. 

 

Stumbling into the cave at barely ten o'clock he knew perfectly well why Alfred was standing there by the car bay looking concerned. The Butler stepping over to wrench the door open and help him from the car, Bruce was left feeling guilty yet again as he was helped to strip from the skin tight Kevlar. 

 

“Bruce? Are you listening?”

 

Oh, was Alfred talking? He couldn’t hear him over the blood rushing in his ears.

 

“Your fever’s gone up” Alfred announces touching a cold hand to the younger’s forehead and helping him back to his feet for the shower.

 

“Have you eaten something, sir?” 

 

Bruce just shakes his head and leans on the wall as the ground moves violently. Alfred can barely keep him upright before it all goes black and he passes out to the submissive shouting his name. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Bruce hated early sunlight. 

 

He especially hated waking up from fever dreams to a very concerned sub at four am who was busily trying to keep the dominant’s temperature down and muttering on about calling medics because he wasn’t sure what the cause was. 

 

After a few weak attempts, he finally managed to get Alfred to stop fussing and forced himself to sit up against the headboard. 

 

“I’m fine” he growls but is thankful for the cold towel Alfred had laid over him. “It’s my own damn fault anyway”

 

Alfred frowns as he dunks the washcloth again in the bowl of ice water beside the bed. “What on earth are you on about? Did you take something?” He asks slightly peeved at the younger’s response. 

 

Bruce just huffs and scrubs a hand over his face. “No, I just...panicked a bit too much”

 

Alfred pauses in messing with the digital thermometer and resigns to placing his hands on his hips looking very much like a pissed off parent would at a child who’d played sick. 

 

“Are you telling me you induced yourself a fever of one hundred and three because you were stressed?! That I don’t believe” He huffs annoyed before going back to the kit. 

 

It’s quiet for a few moments before Alfred presses the reader into Bruce’s ear and waits for the beep. “Hm, one hundred and one...still too high, this isn't stressed”

 

“It is” Bruce grumbles again. “I didn’t sleep on Thursday because - Alfred there’s something I have to tell you”

 

The Butler raises an eyebrow but turns away to pack away the thermometer. “Oh really, do enlighten me then, sir”

 

Bruce sees himself reach an arm out to the Butler whose back is turned as if he could just pull him into his grasp, but his reach falls short and he drops his hand back to the bed heavily. 

 

“Kneel”

 

The click of the case shutting is like a gunshot in the dark or perhaps a gun being loaded. Bruce stares down at the sweat-damp bed sheets unable to look up as Alfred turns around slowly, shock evident on his face. 

 

“What?”

 

Bruce sighed, he felt like bursting into tears but he knew it would just frighten Alfred more if he allowed himself to get emotional about this. 

 

“The judge on Thursday will want to see you kneel”

 

Alfred blinks at that answer and pulls a face. “You-you said you’d never-”

 

“I know what I said and I still say it, I will never demand it of you Alfred, you know this but - unless...unless she sees you are willing to kneel for me, in front of the council and Gordon then she can deny my right to you on the fact your history suggests I might still be abusing you” 

 

The air in the room grows heavier as Bruce awaits some sign that Alfred can agree to this. The Butler paces to the end of the bed and sets down the case with a shuddering sigh. “What if I refuse?”

 

“Gordon arrests you for being uncollared” 

 

The Sub stares at him for a long time before Bruce gets the feeling he’s missed something. 

 

“You don’t trust that I would, in such circumstances? Why did you not tell me this earlier, if it is procedure then why did you have to keep this from me?” Alfred mutters sadly and Bruce suddenly can’t help but want to hug him. 

 

“Because-I-I knew what we’d agreed on, I’ve never demanded you kneel and I won’t and I-I don’t know what she’s expecting but if there was any way I could make an excuse I would” 

 

“Why?” Alfred hisses like he’s been bitten. 

 

“Why the hell are you still treating me like a kicked puppy Bruce, I’m done with the pity and the stepping around me, if she wants me to kneel then I must, I might be an old dog, Master Wayne, but god fucking forbid the day I decide that I suddenly don’t trust you after all of this. Right now I don’t think we trust each other at all and if that’s the truth then this isn’t going to work, is it?!” 

 

Bruce can’t look at him as the Butler storms out and is left alone with his own thoughts until midday when his fever breaks and he manages out of his room to slump on the sofa in front of the TV. 

 

He isn’t sure if Alfred is actually mad or not because he doesn’t leave the lakehouse, he just goes about cleaning and makes him lunch without a word. It’s Saturday and Bruce is back to counting the fact it’s been almost a full week yet again since they fucked and realises that his lack of dominance might be causing the tension. 

Oh, he was fucking this up and he knew it. 

 

It was half-past six before he made any move from in front of the TV apart from getting up for the loo.

He padded into the bedroom to change and fetch the leash he had bought from the mall on their stay over in St Louis and went to find Alfred, he had to make a point of his own wants without demanding and the only way he could think of accomplishing that was seeing if he could put Alfred on his leash.

 

Making down into the cave he found Alfred shirtless leaning into the bonnet of the Aston, fiddling with the radiator once again.

 

He stopped a few feet away and cleared his throat to gain the sub’s attention.

 

Alfred took his time to stand up straight and look at him, an eyebrow raised slowly when he spotted the leash in the dominant’s hand. “Sir?”

 

“We’re going for a walk” 

 

Alfred frowned not moving from his spot but set down the wrench. “Where?”

 

“To the tomb”

 

Alfred looked at his long overcoat on the coat rack by the cave door and Bruce nodded to suggest he fetch it. Alfred obeyed and pulling his t-shirt back on, fetched the coat and shrugged it on. He returned to Bruce’s side and lifted his chin to let Bruce attach the leash. When their eyes met Bruce felt a bit guilty at seeing the spark of concern in Alfred’s eyes. 

 

The sub clearly felt nervous about being put on a leash outside.

 

Bruce was rather tense and he guessed it showed from the way he gripped the leash and the way he walked. Alfred said nothing as they made back up into the house and out towards the old crumbling manor. The sun setting slowly leaving the place in a warm golden hue, a soft breeze and nothing around them for almost a mile, it was almost romantic. 

 

Entering the tomb, Alfred shivered and found his eyes were on the floor automatically as if something was making him look down. 

 

“Hey Mom, look what I got me” Bruce chuckles as they stop in front of the Wayne’s tombstones. Silence greeted them and Alfred felt cold at the memory of the boy that had to watch his parents die in Crime Alley. But even though he wanted to look at Bruce, to say something comforting or ask why they were here, he remained silent and kept his eyes trained on his boots.

 

“You should have said something about this one, he’s a right handful” Bruce teases playfully making Alfred smirk at the floor.

 

Bruce looks down at his father’s tomb and scowls. “You know, I always thought you were a nice guy Dad...but I guess you were only nice to those that mattered, or at least if money was involved, huh?” 

 

Alfred swallowed the lump of emotion that clumped in his throat at that accusation. It was that that made him break his silence. “J-Just because your father wasn’t too civil towards my dynamic does not mean he behaved in such a way towards anyone else” 

 

Bruce sighed and kicked at the loose pebbles. “Doesn’t matter, he should have never treated you like he did, I should have never signed that bill and I should have never bought that harness...I didn’t think about it enough and I will have to learn if I’m going to earn the right to hold this” he lifts the hand that was holding Alfred’s leash. 

 

“I will never prove to you I’m not my father if I don’t learn to see you as I did before, rather than a submissive, Alf. I’ve messed this week up because I got too invested in thinking you were happy already, I forgot it’s going to take years for us to be doing this without arguments or mood swings, mishaps or misjudgments...we don’t know each other like I thought” Bruce sighs kicking at another pebble. 

 

“Then perhaps we should sit down and talk...I might have seen the women you played with Bruce but that doesn’t mean I know of anything that you need...I am not the only one here that deserves consideration” Alfred adds sadly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

 

Bruce pulls him closer and kisses him softly. “I don’t deserve control of you if you’re unhappy being under it” 

 

Alfred smiles shyly at that. “Who says I’m unhappy...I told you I know nothing of this life, so far we’ve been forced into situations. We’ve not had time to explore, talk, play…” he suggested. 

 

“But-”

 

Alfred held a hand up. “You know...maybe there’s something you can show him…” he looks to Tom’s grave. “You have one thing over him to prove you are nothing like your father”

 

Bruce cocks his head confused and Alfred smirks before stepping back.

 

“Say it”

 

Bruce frowns still confused and Alfred looks to the floor and back up in silent answer. Bruce’s eyes go wide at the suggestion and he fails to find the word to command. 

 

Alfred steps back again and jerks the leash smirking and Bruce eventually catches on tightening his grip on it. “You playing bad boy now?” He jokes making Alfred tug on the leash again.

 

He finds he still can’t say the word so Alfred offers a compromise. “Perhaps you should have your own word...you might be viewed as the Prince of the city but if acting as such is too much, perhaps you should consider my misbehaviour that of the old dog I am” 

 

Bruce pulls a face but shrugs. “Okay…”

Alfred tugs on the leash with his hand this time to make Bruce stumble and in his surprise, he forces a glare and as if flicking a switch his voice drops. “Down boy”

 

With a shy smirk, Alfred does as told, lowering himself to his knees carefully and looking away.

 

Bruce freezes up at the sight and he could have sworn he heard his father’s voice somewhere behind him cursing as if his parent’s ghosts could actually see them.

 

Alfred was waiting to be told to stand but found Bruce falling to his knees in front of him, he looks up in shock to have the younger pull him in for a much more determined and passionate kiss. 

 

Alfred had no idea how long they were laid making out on the floor of that tomb but by the time he stopped Bruce snogging the life from him his back was actually aching. 

 

“Your dinner should be ready” he mutters letting the younger help him up. 

 

“Sorry, got carried away…” Bruce admits blushing. Alfred brushes himself off and purses his lips. 

 

“No...it’s my fault...I’m not the only one here with needs Bruce, you should have said something about it, we’re supposed to look after each other” Alfred huffs annoyed that he’d let his own moods get away with him, not thinking about how Bruce needed attention as well.

 

“Well, maybe...we can talk about that tonight?” He asks and earns a smirk from Alfred as they make back for the lakehouse.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

“My hands won’t stop sweating” Bruce complains for the third time in the hour as they sit outside the courtroom.

 

“I know you’ve said so twice already” Alfred huffs looking up from his book. “Why are you so nervous, sir? It’s just a signing, you already know what we’ve agreed to, what could be wrong now?”

 

Bruce sighs louder and slumps in the chair. “I-I just don’t want her to drag up any questions, all it takes is one member of the council to ask about your records and we have to lie again”

 

“I’m sure you can come up with something convincing, or throw money at it” Alfred huffs going back to his book. They sit in silence for barely ten more minutes when they’re called into the courtroom. 

 

Gordon is sat in the front alongside the seven other council members as they stop in front of the judge. “Mister Wayne, Mister Pennyworth, I do hope we meet in better circumstances this time” 

 

“Your honour” They reply in unison making Alfred look away blushing as he spots the cushion beside the podium. Great. He was nervous now. One of the council members takes the papers of Alfred’s collar making and after a few moments returns with the documentation of Alfred’s official collaring. 

 

Bruce was seconds from writing his name when someone coughed and spoke up. 

 

“You have not asked him to kneel”  

 

Everyone in the room looked to the outspoken dominant who looked concerned at the glares he was receiving. 

 

“I’m sorry but it is in the book, we must witness that you have control over your submissive...you must ask him to kneel, if he does not you cannot legally claim him” 

 

Judge Littlemoor looked apologetically at the pair as if to say she had hoped nobody would speak up but, just to their luck, someone had. 

 

Alfred glanced at Bruce who was still too busy Bat-glaring the other male before tugging on the leash just enough to gain his attention. Bruce caught on and smirked. “Down boy” he whispered and Alfred knelt just as he’d been shown as a boy: right knee first down into the cushion, eyes trained on the floor as Bruce went back to signing the paper. Alfred could have sworn he’d heard the two female members of the council actually ‘aww’ at him. 

 

As soon as the judge and two councillors plus Gordon added their names on the paper, Alfred was given permission to stand back up. 

 

“Congratulations Mister Wayne, it’s official, Mister Pennyworth is legally yours” Littlemoor announces with a smirk ending the meeting with the bang of her gavel. 

 

“Oh thank god that’s over with, we can finally get on with the job now” Gordon grins as they meet outside by the cars afterwards. “Right, I’ll be off to spread the news, give us a call if anything comes up, yeah?” 

 

They wave him off and make back for the Bently only for Alfred to stop walking suddenly and make Bruce stumble backwards still holding the Sub’s leash. 

 

“What’s wrong Alfie?”

 

Alfred winces and looks up at the bright blue and cloudless sky, it was a ridiculously hot day and right now he didn't feel like sitting back in the stuffy overheated car. 

He was embarrassed to actually hear himself whine but Bruce was already smiling. “Too hot huh? Tell you what...why don’t we go back to the manor and change, we can go shopping, the mall’s air-conditioned and then we can come back and hang out in the pool with a bottle of champagne. How does that sound?”

 

Now Alfred admittedly was not a man for relaxing...but with frayed nerves and the emotional rollercoaster of the past month plus what they’d been through, he guessed he could take today off to just be with Bruce. “I’m going to need a waterproof collar then” he jokes and Bruce smirks stepping closer to wrap his arms around the older’s hips and lean into his ear. “Oh don't worry, I got many more lined up” 

 

A polo and his well-worn grey combat shorts donned, they made for the huge glass town mall in Metropolis. First stop, the jewellers. Alfred was very surprised when Bruce suggested they buy rings for each other. But it quickly became an interesting game of find the perfect present. The store’s owners were enamoured with just how well the pair went together and even though Bruce had attracted the attention of the store manager who was really pulling out the expensive items for him, Alfred had attracted all the women in the shop. Three female staff and 2 other customers that were doing a great job of advising him what to buy whilst cooing over how cute his collar was with his little diamond initials. 

 

“Whoever said old dogs can’t be cute?” Bruce chuckled as they met at the register after a good hour. 

 

Alfred pulled a scowl. “I’ll take offence at that, sir” he teases earning a playful and uncharacteristic tickle attempt from Bruce. 

 

They swapped the gift wrapped ring boxes when they sat down at the ice cream parlour a little while later after browsing a new suit for Bruce. “You know it’s funny, lots of people have noticed us but they’re not approaching like they usually would…” 

 

By now Bruce would have signed at least ten autographs and pulled a few cameras being out in public like this and he was even more surprised none had commented that he didn't have Alfred on a leash, he had the leash hung on his belt but had chosen to forego it because it wasn't like Alfred was about to run off. He wasn't an actual dog. 

 

“That might be my doing, sir” Alfred admitted and Bruce pursed his lips. True, seeing Bruce with his Sub would have probably made them back off as Alfred wasn't exactly public property and Bruce could get rather pissed off if they were crowding into his personal time. 

 

But when Alfred lifts the sleeve of his shirt a bit more Bruce spots the yellow armband they’d got at the art event. 

 

“It might not be as true anymore but it’s useful” He chuckles and Bruce smirks and tuts. “Smart but naughty, that's what I love about you” 

 

Two chocolate sundaes devoured, they get to opening the boxes. Bruce was grinning like a mad man when he opened his box. It was a mixture of gunmetal black and silver with a small diamond in the middle of…”Is that my bat symbol?” He mutters fighting a laugh. 

 

“I didn’t even know they’d started bloody merchandising you...but as soon as I saw it I thought you had to have it” Alfred chuckles himself at the tears of laughter in Bruce's eyes as he put it on. 

 

“I love it” Bruce smiles. “What they don't know, eh?” 

 

Alfred’s ring was slightly larger and bulkier, in shiny black with a square face, but it came with a really cool little trick. Bruce typed in the number on his phone and sent the text ‘Luv U’ in less than five seconds it popped up on the ring with a small bleep. 

 

“Oh now that is just priceless” The older grins as he puts it on. “It’s like one of those watches” 

 

“Yeah, I mentioned about them and the manager was like ‘oh my god you’ll love this then’...and there you have it, sadly only a max of ten characters but we already have apple watches” 

 

After returning to the tailors and putting the order in for the suit they wandered down the lanes by the food court where all the smaller independent stores stood, places that sold tools, gadgets, toys and handmade items, T-shirt press, handbags and nick nacks. 

 

After having a joke about some of the slogan T-shirts they found and Bruce buying a new laptop bag, Alfred stopped outside a small tattoo parlour admiring all the designs in the window. 

 

It had been a while since he’d gotten a tattoo. The two he had were from his army days and one was a little mangled from a bullet wound. Suddenly an idea struck him. 

 

If he was going to be owned through papers and rings then why not in an older fashion as well? When Bruce said he wanted to grab an iced coffee, Alfred asked him to sign in his little autograph book they carried about saying he’d spotted a little boy behind them going on about seeing Bruce Wayne. 

 

So to please his Butler he signed the paper and left to grab his coffee. Alfred, on the other hand, had seen no such little boy and snuck into the tattoo parlour. 

 

The artist was a little surprised to find a Sub stray from it’s Dom but happily obliged to the request when he mentioned who’s submissive he just happened to be and that said Dom had just gone across the court for an iced coffee. 

 

It took Bruce ten minutes from his calculations to get his coffee and return to where he'd assumed Alfred would still be. But when he reached the tool station shop, Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Turning he wandered further down sipping his drink whilst looking for the Sub and became mildly worried when he reached the end of the lane and saw no sign of him. 

 

So walking back up he looked harder. The woman at the candle shop opposite the tattoo parlour said she’d seen Alfred pop into the tattoo parlour not long after he'd walked away. Confused, Bruce went in and asked the girl at the desk. 

 

The girl froze momentarily at having been faced with billionaire Bruce Wayne, but after a few moments muttered ‘I don’t know’ and ‘Let me check’ she disappeared into the backroom. 

 

Bruce pulled out his phone after a further five minutes preparing to ring when Alfred came out of the back of the shop, his face as innocent as sin. 

 

“Oh here you are” Bruce grumbles with a tut. “I thought you said you wouldn't wander off” 

 

The artist enters behind Alfred and laughs. “Hey he said you knew he was here” 

 

Bruce frowns at Alfred who looks sad and whines playfully making the girl who took her place back at the desk giggle. 

 

Bruce sighs and shakes his head. “I’d consider putting you back on your leash for that, but it’s not like you’ve done this before…” 

 

“I only came to get my tattoo patched up” Alfred lies and the Artist offers the Sub a cheeky wink knowing full well that wasn’t the truth either. 

 

“Fair enough” Bruce shrugs and watches as Alfred pays up. They fetched Alfred a smoothie on their way back to the top floor to browse the bookstore, three crime fiction novels in the bag for Alfred and a new recipe book, they went into the collar store. 

 

This time they agreed on another metal chain collar, solid silver with smaller links that hung a little looser than the previous version which Alfred could wear in the pool or just in warmer weather when a tight fitting one would be annoying. 

 

This one really did jingle when he moved and Bruce ended up in hysterics picturing a large grey cat. 

 

Shopping over with, they stopped in the supermarket for champagne and pool nibbles then made for home and by seven were stripped into their swimming gear, or at least Bruce was. 

 

As the Dom padded into the room he found Alfred sat by the pool, his shirt off and on a sun lounger happily reading one of his new books.

 

Bruce took a moment to admire him. The peace. 

 

The fact that for once since everything that had happened Alfred seemed at ease and somewhat content. He’d lost himself in thought and only snapped back to reality when a spray of water hit him.

 

“Earth to Master Wayne?”

 

“Sorry, was just thinking” Bruce chuckles making down the steps into the water. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alfred asks as Bruce drifts over to him at the side of the pool. 

 

“I was just-just thinking how much better today’s been, you’re not-” he didn't know exactly what to say. 

 

“It's too warm to stress…” Alfred admits catching on. “Anyway, the hard parts are over - the only thing we need to focus on now is us and only us” 

 

“You not getting in?” Bruce asks swimming backwards to start his laps. 

 

Alfred pulls a face.” I’m a bit hungry so I’m just going to set up the food and drink...maybe later on” 

 

Champagne, pizza and chocolate covered strawberries later they were curled up together on the bed before Bruce would be leaving to patrol. 

 

“You know I’ve got one more thing to show you” Alfred admits as Bruce shuffles to get up and heads into the cave. 

 

Bruce pauses and cocks his head. “Really, what would that be?”

 

Alfred bites his lip and Bruce can already feel his eyebrows furrowing. 

 

“I-I lied about the tattoo...I didn't get my old one redone...I got a new one” Alfred admits quietly standing himself to pull his shirt off. 

 

Bruce looks the man’s chest up and down but doesn't see it and raises an eyebrow making Alfred blush and turn around removing the patch of gauze.

 

Bruce Wayne doesn’t gawk. Well, unless you count right now because he definitely was gawking. 

 

Right there on Alfred’s lower back sat his name and not just his name, his beautiful script signature. 

 

Now it was actually quite common for Doms to tattoo their Subs with their names but Bruce had never wanted to enforce the rule because it felt impersonal if Alfred was against it. But here they were with Alfred having had Bruce’s name tattooed permanently on him by his own accord. 

 

It was still fresh, still pink around the edges and Bruce wobbled as his legs went weak. 

 

“W-Why?”

 

“It’s custom is it not?” Alfred asks as Bruce came up behind him to admire it closer. 

 

“Well, yeah, but you-you didn't have to do this...I know it’s something I’d have eventually asked about but I thought maybe this sort of statement would be a bit too much y’know?” Bruce smiles sitting back down on the bed as he skimmed a finger over the edge of Alfred’s shorts near the tattoo. 

 

Alfred shrugged. “I’m not going anywhere…” he sighs. “I’m perfectly happy here with you and this is the safest place I could be so I might as well lock in for life as it were”

 

Bruce swallows the emotion clogging his throat and stands as Alfred turns around to pull the Sub into his arms. 

 

“You are safe, this is where you belong, I promise you, you’ll never have to worry about anything ever again, you're mine now and you’re free, no one is ever going to hurt you again, no one” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

A whole week of Batman, shopping and early morning sex later there was a break out at Arkham prison. 

 

Alfred had been on the comms all evening directing both Bruce and Diana about the situation, Barry was unfortunately too ill to help and currently snuggled up in the guest bedroom asleep, doped up on flu medication. 

 

After nine hours of communications and a hand from Mr Kent to deal with Mr Freeze, the butler’s patience was wearing a little thin. 

 

He was not only growing tired but after three cups of coffee and four whiskeys, he was also a touch light headed and feeling just a bit too lonely in the cave by himself. With most of the drama dealt with Bruce had cut comms as he and Diana rounded up the last couple of strays in Gotham so Alfred was sat merely watching footage through Bruce’s cowl lens all by himself. 

 

This wouldn’t usually bother him at all, but due to an early meeting and cancelled lunch date Alfred hadn’t had chance to see his Dom all day and had not been pleased whatsoever to have Bruce come home only to run out on him in the batsuit. 

 

Now after a week of having meals together, sex on most mornings and Bruce leaving work early just to make sure Alfred wasn’t alone too long he’d grown a little bit too fond of the attention. 

 

Back when he was under Thomas’s hand he didn’t care much for his needs. In fact he never even asked for any sort of attention from the boy’s father. But recently he’d started to feel comfortable in accepting that there were times just like this one where it was genuinely okay to want your Dominant and now that he was officially Bruce’s Submissive and legally so, he felt safer about expressing that. 

 

It was half past two in the morning now and he was growing just a bit desperate to say something to Bruce.

 

But with Diana on the line, as much as she would be very much understanding, it still made him shy so he resolved to sit quiet and keep an eye on the action lest something else cropped up. Minutes ticked by and so did the boredom, thankfully the fighting died down to a level where he was able to leave to head upstairs and use the en suite bathroom on his way to put the kettle on. 

 

But just as he went to pass the bedroom, he paused. Didn’t Bruce have a box of...toys? Glancing about and then at his watch he slipped inside and opened the wardrobe. 

 

Beneath a shoe box at the very bottom sat a large shiny black box with a gold catch. Pulling it out he set it on the bed and opened it up only to jump back in shock. 

 

“God” He gulps. 

 

In all honestly Alfred had no idea just what he was looking at and in all honesty had NOT at all been expecting what he was looking at. Frowning as he neared the box once again he mentally admonished himself for pretending for one moment that he might actually think he knew what Bruce was still keeping from him. 

 

“These don’t look anything like-oh shut up Alfred, you’ve never gone further than bondage for Christ sake” he huffs. 

 

For a very heavy and serious moment he felt guilty for having invaded Bruce’s bedroom and opened the box that Bruce had mentioned but never shown him, the younger had expressed a lot that they need not rush on, bringing new things into their sex life while they were still comfortable with handcuffs, silk ropes and voyeurism. 

 

But If Bruce was going to be a further few hours he wasn’t sure he was going be able to ignore it without dealing with it himself. Now, Bruce had never said masturbation wasn’t allowed, but he’d not said it was either. 

 

Braving the idea of a disgruntled look from Bruce when he got back Alfred took the box back down into the cave and set it on the side table just so he wouldn’t need to leave the cave again should he need to give in. 

 

Sat back at the computer Alfred found himself palming his cock through his slacks after a further half an hour and he couldn’t help the slightly needy whine that left him when his other hand found the beaded collar around his neck. He could think of little else now but the weight of Bruce that first time they’d fucked in bed and how his hands fit so perfectly into the angles of his hips. 

 

He was staring at the box now, unsure just what he should do when Bruce came back on comms, although he wasn’t talking to Alfred, he was talking to Diana. 

 

He audibly swallowed at the deep monotone growl that rang out over the speakers, the sound making his blood rush south faster and he tightened his grip on his cock. 

 

Squirming in the chair he bit his lip. The last time Alfred had played with a vibrator had been on the plane and that as he well remembered didn't end well, but he hadn’t been in control of that situation and here right now, alone, he could be completely in control of his own pleasure. Though he was unsure he’d get the relief he wanted...fucking himself wasn’t the same as being dominated by Bruce. 

 

When the camera cuts to reveal a huge gash in Bruce’s suit giving Alfred a fantastic view of those thick and powerfully toned thighs, his brain went to mush. 

 

Before he knew it his trousers were down by his knees, hand wrapped around his cock and quietly whining to himself as he kept his eyes on the screen watching Bruce moving debris off the road, with every flex of the man’s arms Alfred found himself whining louder until Bruce paused.

 

“Alfred?”

 

The Submissive froze for a second before slowly continuing to stroke his cock, biting his lip harder to shut himself up.

 

“Diana was it just me, or was Alfred whimpering just then?”

 

The Amazonian shrugged. “I didn’t hear anything”

 

“Alfred, you okay?”

 

He fights to pause his hand and find his voice. “Y-yes sir, just tiring a bit” he lies hoping Bruce would think nothing more of it. 

 

“Christ is it that late? We better make back, the sun's coming up” Bruce announced as the pair headed for the Batmobile. 

 

“You sound like a vampire saying that” Diana teases making Bruce snort as they get into the car. 

 

“Some people think I am” he smirks starting the engine but having done so brought up the dash video which gave him a very clear view of Alfred sat at his desk, pants down and stroking himself off. 

 

Bruce blinks at the screen before lifting his mask’s goggles up and glances at Diana who’s purposefully staring out of the side window trying not to laugh. 

 

“Alfred...what are you doing?”

 

The Sub pauses again and he whimpers, bringing one hand above the desk to fiddle with a few buttons. “Erm, just waiting for you to come back really, the CCTV is pretty much quiet now...the police have arrived on the main scene” 

 

Bruce shakes his head. “No..I mean...what are you doing as in did you forget I had the cameras on?”

 

Alfred frowns bringing up the main video of Bruce full screen to see that Bruce was indeed looking at his Batmobile’s dash cam which proudly featured Alfred in all his glory watching Bruce watching him. 

 

“Sir?”

 

“Hands off” Bruce smirks pulling away from the curb “I’ll be home soon”

 

Alfred licks his lips thinking over the order. The tone was light...not exactly forceful but more a playful command to make him wait. 

 

So instead of obeying he just whined louder and continued stroking reaching over to the toy box to look them over again. 

 

“What you got there, huh?” Bruce asks spotting Alfred moving. Alfred pulls out the smaller of the toys, it looked similar to the dildo Bruce had with that harness. 

 

“Have you been in the bedroom? Jesus, he must be desperate he’s found my toy box” Bruce says surprised as Diana turns confused to see the screen. 

 

“That’s not like him is it?” She gives Bruce a darkened look of annoyance that Alfred had been possibly ignored to the point where he’s taking his own want into his own hands. 

 

“Hey, I fucked him only twenty four hours ago, I should have today but I had a meeting and then I had to cancel our lunch...got home late and then I had to run out in the suit...I've not had time to play with him” Bruce sighs. 

 

“Well, I think you better speed up...because I've seen that look on Barry enough to know he’s not going to listen” Diana smirks as she watches Alfred giving them a dark and dirty look at the camera before pushing the chair back to give them a better view. 

 

“Alfred...you're going to make me crash the car” Bruce teases as he turns a corner. 

  
  


Alfred makes a small snort before fumbling in the drawers beside him for lubricant. When he doesn't find what he wants, he shoves off his trousers over his boots, stands and wanders away, his cute ass just visible under the shirt tails. 

 

Seeing Alfred in nothing but an Oxford blue shirt and his boots wandering back carrying a bottle of aloe gel with a massive hard on would have shocked Bruce at one point in his life, but right now he could only muffle a groan at the sight of his Submissive disobeying him. 

  
  


“Alfred don’t you dare…” Bruce warns as the Sub opens the bottle and kneels up on the chair to finger his hole. 

 

“God he’s got a cute ass” Diana comments with almost a proud grin on her face and Bruce grumbles. “Cute but fucking naughty...Alf you’re going to be in serious trouble if you don’t put your pants back on”

 

Diana smacks his arm and glares. 

 

“Hey! Relax...I’ve said it before, he knows I’m not being serious…”

 

While Diana and Bruce had a little argument Alfred was already turning on the vibrator and carefully working it inside himself with a moan. 

 

He worked his cock furiously once it was halfway inside grazing his prostate unable to handle much more, he’d lost all thought for the fact Bruce and Diana were watching or the fact he was in Bruce’s chair, getting lube on the leather.

 

Turning himself to face the screen, he sits down harder on the toy and whimpers as it inches deeper. 

 

Bruce drops Diana off outside the cave so she can enter the house instead before he drives down into the darkness at full speed, screeching to a halt barely a minute after hearing Alfred cum. 

 

The sub was sat in Bruce’s chair, shirt open covered in his own cum and sweating. 

Bruce finds his patience somewhere and climbs from the Batmobile smoothly throwing aside his gloves as he stands by the car. 

 

“Here...now”

 

When Alfred doesn’t move, Bruce tuts and storms up the steps to lift Alfred into his arms. He pulls the vibrator free leaving it aside and carries the half worn out Submissive back down to the car and pushes him none too gently down on his back against the black bonnet.

 

Alfred grunts and goes to push himself up on weak arms but Bruce’s hand comes down grasping roughly and yanking his shirt and collar and making him whine. 

 

Bruce runs his fingers through the mess Alfred had made over himself and licks the cum from his fingers making Alfred’s eyes go wide at the sight. 

 

“Still want your Master’s cock? Bruce asks darkly leaning down to look disapprovingly at Alfred through the mask. 

 

He could see the concern in Alfred’s eyes at being fucked while Bruce was suited...it wasn’t exactly going to be a kink but Alfred was a bit too far over the edge of excitement to pass up the chance for a really good fuck. 

 

He tightens his grip making Alfred tense up. “Y-Yes sir”

 

The tremble in Alfred’s voice broke Bruce’s facade and he straightened up and pulled away the cowl, tossing it behind him. 

 

“Better?” Bruce asks letting Alfred turn around to settle back against the car and smiled gently when the Sub nodded. 

 

Fetching the lube from the computer desk Bruce returns to Alfred’s side and lifts him up as the older whips off his shirt. “Keep your boots on...you look hot like that”

 

Alfred blushed but rolled back over fingers squeaking over the smooth metal as Bruce lubed himself up and thrust in without any hesitation. 

 

“FUCK!” 

 

Bruce smirks. “Sorry did that hurt?”

 

Alfred just glared at him over his shoulder before it melted away into pleasure as Bruce began to fuck him with more force than he’d ever dared. 

 

Bruce expected to bust a nut in less than a few minutes, but no matter how hard he thrust or what angle, he was trapped on that high, on that edge, listening to Alfred cry out and whimper begging for his master to cum. 

 

The top half of the suit came off ten minutes in, thrown to the cave floor as sweat dripped down Bruce’s toned sides and down his arms to run down over Alfred’s arse and down the Sub’s legs. 

 

The sweat made it harder for Alfred to grip the car making him slide and rock back harder onto Bruce’s cock. Flipping him over, Alfred’s hands ended up behind his knees keeping his legs open as he lay back, eyes clamped shut against the rising wave of orgasm while Bruce gripped down on his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

 

They came together in a mess of limbs, screams of pleasure echoing off the cavern walls as Alfred came between them and Bruce came deep inside Alfred.

 

Bruce found his voice first looking down at the half-unconscious submissive who’d passed out on the bonnet of his car. 

 

Leaning down he presses a kiss right over Alfred’s thrumming heartbeat.

 

“Good boy”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this worth continuing? Please let me know...


End file.
